Chasing Shadows
by Gracie A
Summary: My version of Desire. Rafe and Alison continue to fight for happiness. Can a mysterious stranger hold the key, or spell more trouble? Story is continued in the sequel Everything Your Heart Desires Please R&R Thx! :
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - I don't own PC, any of the characters or dialogue, though my story will follow along with certain storylines. I'm just writing it the way I wanted to see it - plus adding a little something new. The idea for this story and any characters in it that are not currently seen on PC are my own.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It looked like it would be a beautiful morning. The sun streamed through the window creating a cheerful glow. Suddenly, a shadow fell across the bed. She was oblivious - sweet dreams kept her under, content to sleep on.  
  
He bent over her - placing a soft kiss on her head - inhaling the scent of her hair in the process. As always, it clouded his brain. He tucked a stray lock of that sweet smelling hair behind her ear, causing her to stir but just barely.  
  
He knelt by the bed, bringing his lips close to her ear he whispered, "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." She mumbled incoherently in response, causing him to chuckle.  
  
"Alison." He tried again. "Wake up." No more than murmur escaped her lips.  
  
Rafe decided it was time to get tough. He leaned over her again and placing his lips upon her neck he slowly, deliberately, blazed a trail of kisses to her bare shoulder and back again. His actions caused her to quiver, and then to purr and finally, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"So that's what I need to do to get you to wake up!" he teased, grinning madly.  
  
"mmm, hmmm" was her reply. With her eyes still closed she added, "Is that a problem?"  
  
"Absolutely not." Rafe answered as his lips repeated their trip up and down her neck again. "As a matter of fact, I have a few more ideas in case you become immune to that tactic someday".  
  
"Mind if I put that to the test?" Alison asked, her voice still groggy. She opened her eyes and shifted to sit up in bed.  
  
"Good morning" she said as she leaned closer to place a kiss on Rafe's smiling lips.  
  
"Good morning" was his muffled reply.  
  
How lucky he was, Rafe thought. Just look at her. Her eyes still sleepy. The strap of her simple flowered nightgown slipping off her shoulder. Her long blond hair in disarray. Every, single, day, since he'd met her, he found her more and more beautiful. It still mystified him. He was content just to gaze at her forever, but her voice brought him out of his Alison induced fog.  
  
"Rafe?" Alison asked "What time is it?"  
  
"Um. What?" he answered vaguely, darting his eyes from hers.  
  
"Rafe - seriously. What time is it?" Alison demanded, her tone soft but he knew from experience that he was on dangerous ground. He winced as he said "8:00."  
  
"8:00?" Alison whined "So early?"  
  
He had known it was coming, always expected it. His angel liked to sleep late, and 8:00 am might as well be 5:00 am in her eyes.  
  
"I have a very good reason" he promised, kissing her then to save himself.  
  
"You'd better." Alison kissed him back, already beginning to smile. She could never be mad at him for long.  
  
"Come on. Up. Get dressed. We have to go." Rafe urged, his eyes twinkling more than usual.  
  
"Where?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nope. Not telling. It's a surprise. Let's go." he said as he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up and out of bed.  
  
As hard as she tried to resist, Alison ultimately complied and fell straight into his arms. Her favorite place to be.  
  
**********  
  
"How many times can a person read the same article?" Rafe said aloud, though he was in the room alone. He was on the bed, thumbing through the same magazine for the 4th time. What always took her so long? She was so breathtaking that he sometimes hardly believed she was real. But if he mentioned that fact, she would tell him that it had something to do with the 45 minutes he had to wait for her. He knew better. All her fussing with her hair and make-up just enhanced what she already possessed. She was always beautiful to him. No matter what.  
  
Alison walked out into the room, busy with fastening her earring. She stopped just outside the bathroom door. She could only see his profile as he sat on the bed reading. Gosh, was he handsome, she thought with a smile. Would she ever get over that feeling she got when she was in a room, any room with him? How her stomach just filled with butterflies, though she was far from nervous. Quite the opposite. Just seeing him always made her feel safe and totally loved. Seeing him sitting on their bed made her wish she had tried to be more persuasive earlier that morning. Maybe they'd both still be in it if she had.  
  
Sighing, Alison crossed over and stood in front of him. "OK, ready." she said.  
  
As he looked up at her then, her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes bright, he decided it had definitely been worth the wait. "Here, let me get your jacket."  
  
Alison turned her back to him so he could help her put it on.  
  
And all at once, her world went black.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" she protested, as he finished tying a scarf around her eyes.  
  
"I told you, it's a surprise." Rafe answered, enjoying every minute. "No peeking."  
  
"OK, OK.where are we going?" she tried again.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" he replied as he grabbed her hand and led her out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Thousands of miles away, someone else fought to sleep.  
  
A vision. A flash. There was trouble brewing. Evil was afoot. Sounds and pictures kept running through her mind.  
  
"No! Alison - NO!"  
  
Abby sat bolt upright in bed, her heart beating as though it'd fly right out of her chest. Nighttime was always the worst. Then there were uninterrupted hours of constant glimpses of the lives of others.  
  
Some she could save.  
  
Others, she could only grieve for.  
  
Her hands moved to smooth back her hair from her face, the honey brown locks damp with sweat. Shivering, she turned on the light and reached to the glass on her nightstand to get a sip of water.  
  
The faces in her mind changed daily. Strangers, acquaintances. But one face she knew as well as her own, even if they'd never met.  
  
The time had come. She knew what she had to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"Abigail McBride, you look a fright." Gwen said to Abby as she walked in the door of the bookshop. Abby gave her a half smile. A total of 2 ½ hours of sleep could do that to a person, she thought, but didn't speak. She could see Gwen was concerned already. "Abs, seriously. I'm worried about you. When you start look like that, it begins to keep me up at night."  
  
Gwendolyn Page had been taking care of Abby since she showed up in the shop 8 years earlier. She hadn't known Abby's mother that well, but knew what had happened to her. Once Gwen saw the sadness in Abby's eyes she vowed to look after her, since it seemed she had no one else left in the world. Little by little, Abby let Gwen in, and though she would have never thought she could, she trusted her completely. So much so, that one night, it all spilled out. The secrets she held, about her past, and about her gift.  
  
Gift. Huh. Some gift. It was the reason she was sleep deprived, the reason she never got close to anyone anymore.  
  
Not after what happened to her mother.  
  
Not after what happed to Cameron.  
  
Gwen was the only exception, and Abby guessed it was because she needed Abby as much as Abby needed her. It was a risk she knew, getting close to anyone again. If anything happened to Gwen..well, Abby couldn't think about it. If she did, it'd drive her crazy. Crazier, anyway. Most people called her crazy already.  
  
What good was having a gift if it left you powerless to help the ones you loved most in the world? If you could see the future but couldn't stop the inevitable? Never knowing what day, or week, or month spelled disaster for the ones you cared about?  
  
What an odd pair. Gwen with her riot of red curls and colorful clothes. Abby with her light brown hair that lay straight as an arrow, and attire straight out of J Crew. Gwen's laughing green eyes. Abby's hidden behind the tortoiseshell frames she always wore. If she ever took them off, you'd see her eyes were blue as sapphires. But they were sad. They hadn't always been.  
  
After mildly convincing Gwen she was OK, Abby sighed and went about straightening the shelves. She wandered over to the travel section, where there was a rather wide selection of maps and atlases for such a small shop. Abby always suspected it was because Silver Canyon was nestled halfway between Vail and Aspen, and the wealthy loved to travel. Looking quickly over her shoulder, she took out one labeled "US - Northeast and New England". Thumbing through quickly, she found what she'd been looking for. Port Charles, NY. Wow, it really was so far away. She'd never been there, but she knew the town as if she'd grown up walking its streets. Soon she actually would be.  
  
"Caught you, kiddo. What gives?" Gwen snatched the map from Abby's hands. "Goin' on a trip?"  
  
It was time to fess up. Abby knew she had to tell her.  
  
"It's happening again." Abby said gravely, looking down at her feet. She stared at her boots as if they were the most interesting things she'd ever seen.  
"I knew something was up with you. You're going, aren't you? And soon, I can tell. Abby, why did you wait to tell me?" Gwen grabbed her hand. "Honey, c'mon. Sit down. I hate it when you try to go through all this alone."  
  
Gwen placed Abby on the couch near the back of the store. She ran to the door, locked it and hung up the "CLOSED" sign, even though they just opened. This was more important. She walked back over to where Abby sat.  
  
"Start talking." Gwen demanded.  
  
"OK. Last night, oh God, oh God, Gwen, I saw him kill her". Abby looked up, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Shh, Abby." Gwen reached to smooth her hair.  
  
"Not just kill her, it was like torture. For both of them. He made him watch while he did it. He couldn't stop him."  
  
"Abby."  
  
"No. Alison! NO!" Abby screamed herself, and started to shake. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She barely noticed.  
  
"I could feel it, Gwen. Like it was happening to me, I could feel it."  
  
"Because it almost was."  
  
"I know. I know. I should be used to it by now. I've seen her all my life. It was easier though, when I didn't know her name. Just knowing her face was easier to deal with." Abby took a deep breath, and finally told Gwen what she already knew.  
  
"I think there's still time. I have to go and warn them." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Just one more step - careful, careful." Rafe continued to lead Alison to their destination.  
  
"Ok - seriously, I know you want to surprise me but you'd better let me take this scarf off before I - oh - Rafe---" Alison trailed off. "I know exactly where we are."  
  
"Really?" Rafe said, his voice edged with disappointment.  
  
"You can't fool me, Rafe Kovich. I'd know this place anywhere." Alison said with a smile.  
  
"OK, then, if you're so smart. Where are we?"  
  
"The barn." She said simply as she untied the blindfold herself. It was indeed their barn.  
  
It had been so long, she turned to take it all in. It was just as she remembered. She saw their names he had carved once again on the post, just where they belonged.  
  
Despite the fact that this was where she had had to say goodbye to him last - it was her favorite place on earth. Nothing could erase the happiness she had first felt here with him.  
  
She turned to look at him, her eyes glistening with joyful tears, all the love she had for him shining in her eyes.  
  
"Happy Anniversary." Rafe almost whispered as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Anniversary?" Alison asked, her eyes squinting slightly. "Which one?"  
  
"Our wedding. I mean, the one we had here. Don't tell me you don't remember."  
  
"I remember everything." she replied - echoing the words he had finally spoken to her months earlier. If he meant that anniversary she'd be just as happy. Against all odds, he had fallen in love with her again. Further proof, not that she needed it, that they were destined for one another. She leaned in to kiss him then. "But, we've had so many - ummm - memories here that I didn't know which to choose." She kissed him again, just 'cause he had such a cute look on his face.  
  
His arms tightened around her as he spoke. "Well, I know that we've got a ton to deal with right now, what with Caleb---"  
  
"--- and my mother and Livvie and now Joshua" Alison finished for him, moving in closer.  
  
"Exactly, and it just didn't seem right. I mean, our "real" wedding was ruined." Rafe's tone was beginning to get bitter.  
  
"But, you know, don't you? I'm already your wife." Alison responded - lifting her hand to move his face so that his eyes met hers.  
  
He just looked at her then - so much in love that he was almost unable to speak.  
  
"Alison --- " He said her name like a prayer as he leaned his forehead to hers.  
  
"So?" she asked, with a familiar look in her eyes. Rafe loved that look. He lifted her hand to his lips, placing kisses first on her palm and then slowly moved his lips to her wrist.  
  
As he kissed her there he could feel her pulse quicken and smiled as he said, "So. I just thought we needed a day. Alone. By ourselves."  
  
"Alone. Where no one can find us?" Alison asked, moving just out of reach, slipping off her denim jacket.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Where Ian or Lucy or Jack or Jamal or worst of all my mother won't start to knock the door down?" she questioned again as she started pulling the pins from her hair, the long, blond strands swirling past her shoulders.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Where I have you all to myself?"  
  
"umm, hmm" Rafe found it more and more difficult to concentrate as he watched her begin to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Rafe, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything." he replied, and unable to resist touching her any longer - he reached for her and pulled her to him.  
  
"You do realize that this particular anniversary was almost 2 months ago, don't you?" Her arms circled his neck, bringing his lips close to hers.  
  
"Does it really matter?" he asked between kisses, each one more passionate than the next.  
  
" Nope. Not to me" she laughed, as they sank down together into the hay. 


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick little note to say -- Hi! Thanks so much for the feedback. I'm having so much fun doing this - and I'm sort of on a roll now. You can thank TPTB for that since they've been keeping all of us so deprived of Rali love scenes! I couldn't take it anymore so I had to write something of my own. Thanks again! - G  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Abby's head hurt. Served her right for flying into New York City instead of a sleepy little airport upstate.  
  
The visions screamed at a higher volume when there were so many people around.  
  
Thinking about it now, she'd done a pretty good job, though, it spite of it all. On the plane she had seen what could happen, and she caught that little boy who she had seen wandering, keeping him out of the clutches of the smarmy looking guy in baggage claim. Next, she was able to distract that little old lady, complimenting her hat, keeping her from getting hit by the taxi that screeched away from the curb.  
  
It was always a relief when she could do actually do it. Keep someone from imminent disaster. She needed to save her strength though. She knew she had to get to somewhere quiet. Boarding the bus to Port Charles did the trick. Right now, all she could hear was the whoosh of the traffic, she'd cracked the window next to her just slightly. In a few hours she'd be there.  
  
But she was clueless as to what to do next.  
  
Should she just try to blend in? Should she try to find them right away and tell them what she knew? Would that just freak them out?  
  
If she wasn't so sure, if the visions weren't so clear, she'd think she'd totally lost it.  
  
Vampires. Please. Like in this day and age, anyone believed that. It was the stuff of movies, Anne Rice novels. Not real life. Not in a little town in America. It couldn't possibly be true.  
  
But she saw them, clearly saw the destruction they caused. And it needed to stop.  
  
Abby sighed and shifted in her seat, her boots sticking to the floor of the bus. She pulled the bag she held on her lap closer and looked out the window. Just a few more hours..  
  
********  
  
"No. I don't want to leave. Please? Just a few more hours --- " Alison was as content as she ever had been in her life.  
  
Why wouldn't she be? She was in the arms of the man she loved more than anything in this world.  
  
"Believe me, there's nothing I want more." Rafe said, placing a kiss on her hair.  
  
"But.." Alison prompted.  
  
"But, you know, we can't hide here forever."  
  
"Why not? Seriously --- Rafe, why not? I think we should. I think it's exactly what we should do." Alison snuggled closer, placing soft kisses on his chest, hoping to distract him. If he wanted her to leave soon, he'd have to make her.  
  
"Alison ---"  
  
"OK - I didn't say forever, I said just a few more hours"  
  
"Alright, how many?"  
  
Alison shifted up slightly to look at him and said, in all seriousness, "Two billion, one hundred and twenty six thousand."  
  
Rafe pushed a strand of her hair off her face and began to chuckle, "Oh, is that all?"  
  
"Well, it's not exactly forever," she said as she moved her lips to place gentle kisses along the line of his jaw, ending up near that spot behind his ear. Knowing it was all she would need to do to win - she calculatingly placed her lips there, already hearing him moan before she even kissed him.  
  
Her lips curved into a smile as she thought, see if that won't make him stay a little longer.  
  
She pulled back to gaze into his eyes, and by the look she saw in them she knew.  
  
He had completely forgotten he had been trying to convince her to leave.  
  
Rafe turned with Alison in his arms, pressing her back down into the hay as he finally captured her lips with his. Her heart beat faster, her spine tingled. It was always like this, from the very first time they had been together here. She had never felt safer, happier, more loved in her lifetime, until she met him. Being with him like this made everything worth it, though she pushed the thoughts of evil away, wanting only to think of him.  
  
His angel, Rafe thought. So beautiful, so perfect, everything he hadn't known he'd wanted the first time he had been on earth. For the second time that day he couldn't believe his luck, to have this chance with her again, despite everything life threw at them. He kissed every inch of her, the scent of flowers clinging to her skin, clouding his senses - overshadowing everything else in his mind.  
  
Much, much later, he pulled away from her slowly, bringing his hand up her arm, to her neck, gently smoothing her hair away from her face. His fingers moved back and stopped, lingering on her cheek as he looked into her eyes and finally spoke. "I'm sorry, but we do - we have to go back."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We can't just let what's happening happen - "  
  
"Are we really going to talk about that now?" Alison almost snapped at him.  
  
"Wh-What?" Rafe asked, completely surprised by her tone of voice.  
  
"Please. Let's just go home first before we talk about everything that's happening, all the evil that's lurking and weighing down on us. For once, please? Can we just have today without letting them ruin it?" As hard as she tried to stop them, tears began to fill her eyes as she all but pleaded with him.  
  
As always, her words on this subject just about broke his heart. "I promise you. When this is all over, we can have --- "  
  
"I know. We can have all we've ever dreamed of."  
  
"Yes, we can." He would make sure of it.  
  
"It shouldn't be this hard, should it? I mean, really, I just want you, and a house and a family. I'm not asking for much." Alison rested her head on Rafe's shoulder, tracing circles lazily with her finger on the arm he had curled around her.  
  
"I know. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I just want some sort of a normal life."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
She looked up at him then, "Wait - why are you sorry? It's not your fault."  
  
"Sure it is." It was almost a relief for him to finally speak the words aloud. "I mean, I've tried to figure this all out and I always come back to the same thing. I think, maybe this is all going on because I came back to you."  
  
"You actually think someone is making you pay for loving me?" She asked him in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know...maybe - maybe." Rafe suddenly felt foolish.  
  
"Well, if that's true, which I don't happen to think it is, I have a bone to pick with them because that's one lousy payback plan."  
  
He laughed at her then as he said, "Maybe you should try and tell them. I think they'd be scared of you."  
  
"Good. They should be, 'cause that's not all I'm mad about."  
  
Alison sat up and tucked the blanket he had brought with them around her. She picked at a piece of hay, running it through her fingers, then tossing it aside.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it could also be the fact that you're, oh, I don't know, called to fight evil? Maybe it just has a way of seeking you out. If that's it, then I have no one to blame but myself. It serves me right for falling in love with a slayer."  
  
"That could be also be true." Rafe sighed at the thought, though he disagreed. She didn't deserve any of this.  
  
Her next words made him think she had read his thoughts.  
  
"It's so not fair." she said sadly, looking down, folding her hands in her lap. As she did, she noticed how her engagement ring sparkled. It shined, just like a ray of hope. As always, just the thought of their dreams finally coming true someday was enough to make her smile again.  
  
"No. It's not." Rafe agreed.  
  
"Well, I guess there's just one thing to do then."  
  
"What's that?" he asked, bringing his hand to her face, gently lifting her chin.  
  
Looking him straight in the eye she said with a smile, "Go home and kick some vampire butt." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Looking out the window of her room, Abby hugged her arms around herself. The town looked so peaceful, so quaint from up here, she thought. But evil hung over it like a fog. She shivered slightly and shook her head. It was coming again.  
  
The vision, of a man, dark and eerily evil. Plotting, planning, stalking his prey. She could see how others were joining him, following blindly. Giving in to something they should be fighting with everything they had. He was getting stronger.  
  
The town of Port Charles was turning upside down. This is crazy, Abby thought. What was she doing here? Who's going to listen to her? No one here knows her at all. Why would they trust what she has to tell them?  
  
These were the times she missed them most, her mother and Cameron. They were the two people in this world who understood her best.  
  
"What should I do? Huh?" she spoke aloud. "Either one of you, feel free to jump in. God knows you both loved to tell me what to do when you were here." She sighed and then suddenly, she could feel them there, and in her mind heard their words as if they were standing right in front of her.  
  
If Abby tried, really hard, she could even see them. Her mother, beautiful as ever, her brown hair curling softly about her face, her sparkling blue eyes the kindest in the world.  
  
"Follow your heart, sweet Abby - you know it will always tell you the truth."  
  
As quickly as she was there, she was gone. And Cameron stood in her place.  
  
Abby's heart cried out as she looked at him. Tall and strong, his arms crossed over his chest, standing like he always had when he'd give her one of his lectures. How she missed the feel of those arms around her, holding her close.  
  
"Abs -- c'mon, since when are you chicken? I've never known you to make a bad decision. You chose me didn't you?" he said, with a grin. Then he slowly faded away.  
  
As always, the wonderful memories their images brought back were laced with unbelievable sadness. Abby's eyes filled with tears of frustration. "I know, I know. But, here's what I'm scared of."  
  
"I couldn't save either of you. What makes you think I can save them?"  
  
************  
  
Not far away, Alison looked out at Port Charles from her own window. She was in the apartment alone. They hadn't been home five minutes when Rafe rushed out the door to meet Ian.  
  
Now she knew how Lois Lane felt whenever Clark Kent left to play Superman.  
  
She smiled a bit, remembering the day they had shared. It had been amazing. So amazing, she almost forgot - about Caleb, and Livvie, and Joshua. Almost.  
  
She had been so happy when they discovered the hot springs. She thought it was over. She thought that they'd finally be rid of it all. Something good had come out of it. At least, they'd gotten to Caleb. He was mortal now, and as just a man, seemed slightly less scary. Now, they needed to catch just a few more - and then they'd be free.  
  
She meant what she'd said earlier that day. It wasn't fair.  
  
From the very beginning, Alison knew it wouldn't be easy. When she finally admitted to herself and to Rafe that she loved him all those months ago, she knew their life together wouldn't be totally normal. But she thought, maybe, just maybe, it'd come close. And it did. When they were alone, when they were able to shut the crazy world out, it was all she'd ever dreamed of and more.  
  
But, when they were forced to let the world back in, they fought that constant battle against things that were so incredibly evil --- it scared her to think that it was slowly wearing her out. She tried to be strong and brave, she really did. She knew she could never truly give up but really, honestly, what did they ever do to deserve this? Did they deserve that horrible trick that Caleb had played on them, destroying what should have been the happiest day of their lives? Did they deserve the pain of watching the destruction of the all the people they loved? Did her mother and Ian deserve to be turned? Did Jack deserve what happened to him? Falling in love once again with a woman controlled by Caleb? Why would they all have to pay so dearly? What was their crime? It made no sense at all. Was Rafe actually right? Was it all because they had met and fallen in love? How was that fair?  
  
Turning away from the window, Alison glanced around their apartment. How happy they'd been the day he told her his plans, for a new business, for their life together. So much had happened since then, they hadn't even had time to think about decorating this place. Actually, Rafe could care less if it stayed the way it was. She had made a few pathetic attempts with some candles, but it hardly looked like the home she'd dreamed of. She wanted to erase the memory of the fact that due to Caleb's cruel joke,, Rafe had once lived in this apartment alone. Without her.  
  
Soon, she promised herself. Soon.  
  
Here eyes continued to scan the room and fell onto the bed. She saw it then, a perfect pink rose. "I gotta tell you - there are benefits to falling for a former angel", she said to herself and smiled. How pretty it would look on the bedside table.  
  
She went to the kitchen, chose a tall, thin vase and walked back to the bed. Her smile grew. "A perfect ending to a perfect day. How I love you, Rafe Kovich" Alison said with a sigh, as she closed her eyes and picked up the rose, lifting it to her nose to sniff it.  
  
It held no scent at all.  
  
That's odd, she thought as her eyes fluttered open and then grew wide. She jumped a foot, dropped the vase with a crash and just stared.  
  
Her perfect pink rose had turned black. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
Joshua sat on the couch at Caleb's villa, feeling oh so pleased with himself.  
  
Ah, it was all going so well. All according to his plan.  
  
To think, he had Elizabeth to thank for all this. It was uncanny.  
  
Especially her little part in letting Caleb go. The woman was a jewel, really. Too bad she grated on him so. She could be so amusing at times.  
  
And amazingly useful.  
  
But her lovely daughter, now there was the real prize. And he'd win her, if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Joshua walked over to the bar to pour himself another celebratory drink. It was time for a toast, he thought..  
  
To Caleb - snug as a bug in his cell below.  
  
To Rafe - for his valiant, yet pointless effort to try and stop him.  
  
And to the lovely, Livvie and Alison - who would help him destroy them both.  
  
***********  
  
Running into the apartment, Rafe practically threw the door off his hinges. He couldn't believe he had left her alone. His heart raced, desperately afraid he was too late.  
  
"Alison?!" he cried - looking around wildly.  
  
He finally saw her, sitting on the floor next to the bed - surrounded by broken glass.  
  
"Alison" he said again, exhaling sharply, and slowly walked towards her.  
  
"I'm OK - I'm fine -" She insisted, as much to herself as to him. He pulled her up from the floor and into his arms, holding her tight. "I just got spooked, that's all. I thought it was from you."  
  
"What?" Rafe asked, slightly distracted, still trying to process the fact that she was safe.  
  
"The rose, it was pink - and now ---" Alison trailed off.  
  
Rafe pulled back to look at her then and saw the flower she held limply in her hand.  
  
A perfect rose, black as night.  
  
He had no doubt now who had sent it to her.  
  
"Alison." He spoke carefully - trying to keep his tone light, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"It was here, on the bed, it just appeared." Alison replied. "It was so beautiful, so perfect, I was sure it was from you."  
  
"Why would you possibly think that?"  
  
"When I found it, Rafe, it was a perfectly beautiful pink rose, so of course I thought it came from you. But then, in an instant it turned into that."  
  
Rafe took the flower from her then, nearly crushing it in his grip. His eyes filled with pure rage as he turned away from her. That bastard, he thought with utter contempt.  
  
He glanced back over to Alison, and saw the fear in her eyes. He swore under his breath as he moved towards her. This will not happen, he vowed to himself.  
  
"Let's go." Rafe said quickly, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Whoa - w-w-wait - Rafe! Ow - stop pulling me! What's going on?" Alison dug in her heels.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, c'mon - I'll explain later" Though he just apologized for doing it, Rafe yanked her arm again. This time he managed to pull her a few steps forward.  
  
"God, Rafe! Stop it. No!" she succeeded in wrestling her hand from his grip. "Tell me now - or I'm not going anywhere." She glared at him, her hands on her hips.  
  
Rafe took a deep breath. He would tell her just enough to get her to go with him, he decided. He'd get to the rest on the way. "It's Joshua," Rafe said, almost too calmly. "He's coming after you." Believing that would be enough information, he reached for her hand again.  
  
He had miscalculated. She moved alright, but backwards and away from him. She linked her hands behind her back. When she spoke to him. her voice was annoyed and just slightly confused. "Me? Why? What do you mean?"  
  
She made him want to scream. "Alison, please, I need to get you out of here."  
  
"No, - Rafe, stop! I'm not a child. You can't just order me around like that. I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's going on." It was clear. She wasn't budging.  
  
Rafe ran his hands through his hair and stared at her. Her beautiful face was set and stubborn, her eyes full of fire, ready to fight. God help him. One of the things he loved most about her was that when Alison set her mind to something, she hung on for dear life. The good part about that was that he happened to be one of those things. The bad was that it made her nearly as stubborn as he was. He thought, not for the first time, that they were in for real trouble when they finally started their family. The combination of both their personalities could prove to be maddening.  
  
Pacing slightly in frustration, Rafe realized he could solve this problem one of two ways. He could just grab her and throw her over his shoulder and in seconds they would be out the door. It would certainly be quicker, but the fuss she would make once they got outside would just draw attention to them, and that was the last thing he wanted. Or, he could take the few precious moments to explain some of what was going on. The latter made more sense, he decided, though giving in to her would cost him.  
  
He wanted, nearly as much as he wanted to keep her safe, to shield her as best he could from the horrible things he was beginning to suspect would happen.  
  
He looked over at Alison again, and saw her expression hadn't changed a bit. She shook her head back, tossing her hair, and stood facing him with her chin tilted up slightly, like she was almost daring him to try and make her leave.  
  
He rubbed his hands over his face as he said, "I swear to God, you are unbelievable!"  
  
He grabbed Alison by the shoulders then, startling her as he practically picked her up off the floor, and none too gently, dropped her down on the edge of the bed. She landed with a bounce, and started to say something to him about it, but the look in his eyes kept her from uttering another word.  
  
His voice was quiet and serious and just a little shaky as he began to speak.  
  
"Ian and I, we were at Joshua's, at that place your mother told you about. He's got something planned, and I'm not letting him anywhere near you. So - I need you to stop fighting with me and just come with me. Now. Please. Alison." He held his hand out to her again.  
  
It might have been hearing the words he spoke, or maybe it was his tone of voice. Something sent a chill up her spine. Instantly, her feelings moved from annoyance to fear, since whatever this was, it had even Rafe scared. Without another moment's hesitation, she placed her hand firmly in his.  
  
Rafe let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He brought their joined hands to his lips and gave hers a quick kiss. Then, still gripping it tightly, he led her out the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
He wondered if she'd received his gift. He knew it would shock and scare her. The thought had him almost giddy.  
  
Soon, he would change her mind. She would see one day, pink roses were so..pedestrian.  
  
What did she ever see in the slayer? He was pathetic, really. On that constant quest for truth and justice, his insane need to rid the world of evil.  
  
How boring, Joshua thought with a yawn.  
  
The silly boy thought he could keep her safe, by leaving her with his cousin, the poor excuse for a slayer that she was. Yet even Rafe himself was no match for him or for any one of his new recruits. Rafe hadn't even gotten Alison to Lucy's house yet, and Joshua already knew where he was headed.  
  
He was actually disappointed. It would be almost too easy.  
  
Alison would realize soon enough what her destiny held. In the end he was sure she'd be easily seduced. By his wealth, his power, his charm.  
  
And if that didn't work, he would simply threaten to kill her precious Rafe. She'd come to him in a heartbeat just to save the man she loved.  
  
Of course, he would eventually kill him anyway. But he'd be made to suffer first.  
  
If Joshua tried he could faintly hear Caleb in his cell below, crying out for his darling Olivia. The sound was music to his ears.  
  
Tsk, tsk, poor mortals. Those men were both completely weakened by their devotion to the women they loved. That love would be just the weapon he needed to get rid of them for good.  
  
Joshua's thoughts returned to Alison. Soon, she would be his. He'd have the one thing that no one in the world would believe he could possibly possess. So, so lovely with her pure heart and innate goodness. If the others in Port Charles saw her by his side, they'd clamor to join him. And once she served her purpose, he'd be rid of her too.  
  
Ah, and then there was Caleb's sweet Olivia. So thoughtful of Caleb to take the time to turn her before he took his little dip in the pool. So beautiful, so devious. She'd be just the one to do his dirty work, she'd be the perfect one to keep him satisfied and fed.  
  
Only one other piece in his puzzle remained. The moment he held the ring that Olivia wore, he'd be completely unstoppable.  
  
**************  
  
"You know, you didn't even let me pack" Alison chided, now safe and sound in Lucy's guest bedroom.  
  
"Well, if you weren't so stubborn, I may have." Rafe replied, his back to her, his mind racing.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say? I'm stubborn? C'mon Rafe, please. You'd win that one, hands down." she teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Alright, you know what? Stop!" Rafe shot back. "I said - I'd bring over anything you need. Just give me a list."  
  
"Hey." Alison said, her tone slightly hurt. She reached her hand out to touch his arm.  
  
"Rafe?"  
  
He turned to her then, pulling her to him, his arms tightening around her waist.  
  
The top of her head fit just under his chin. Rafe shifted slightly, placing a kiss on her forehead. She moved closer to him, slipping her arms under his, moving them up his back.  
  
"Rafe?" Alison said again, pulling back so she could look at him.  
  
He wouldn't meet her eyes, kept his closed as he spoke. "I can't lose you." he said finally. "I can't - Alison."  
  
She felt it now too, she knew just what he was saying. It was this awful, helpless feeling that they had both been forced to experience over and over and over again.  
  
"I know, I know, shhh." she said softly, placing her head back on his chest, holding him closer. "It's OK, I'm right here."  
  
Rafe spent a few minutes just holding her, almost rocking her gently back and forth in his arms. He thought for a spilt second that maybe she should come with him, since he didn't want to let her out of his sight. But, he knew with all his heart, that Lucy would do everything she could to protect her. It would be better for both of them if she stayed here.  
  
His hands moved to cradle her face, his fingers threading through her hair. He tilted her head so her eyes met his.  
  
"Alison, listen to me. I need you to stay put. Please. Don't try and run after me to help me. I'll be fine - but I can't do what I need to do now if you're with me. I'll be too distracted if I have to worry about you too."  
  
As Rafe spoke these next words, his tone changed. He sounded almost desperate.  
  
"Promise me. Promise me that you'll stay here until I come to get you."  
  
As it had before, something in the way he spoke scared her. She tried to keep her voice steady as she answered him. "I promise. I will. I promise." She shivered, her heart feeling like it was caught in her throat. She pulled his face close and kissed him, trying to soothe them both.  
  
"OK", he whispered against her lips, gently, slowly, kissing her back, still not ready to leave her.  
  
"I love you," he said finally, and began to tear himself away.  
  
"I love you." Alison replied, and blinking back tears, took his hand and pulled him to her again for one last kiss. She linked her fingers with his. "Rafe, just be careful. Please."  
  
He nodded in reply, bringing her hand to his lips. Reluctantly, he finally let her go and moved slowly toward the door. He stopped and took another moment to glance back quickly.  
  
And then - he was gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
The next morning, sun shone brightly, the sky, nearly cloudless, a clear, bright blue. So odd, Abby thought. The people here had no idea what they were in for. The new leaves budding on the trees, spring flowers forcing their pretty heads up out of the soil. If only things were that simple.  
  
She figured she wouldn't get anywhere staying locked in her room, so she ventured outside to the park. She wasn't really sure what to do next- but she knew for sure that no one here was out looking for her.  
  
If she wanted to find them, if she wanted to help them, she'd need to go look for them herself. How she should begin? She still had no idea.  
  
It came upon her suddenly, without so much as a warning. In her mind, Abby suddenly saw the lovely villa, set high upon a hill. Though it was breathtakingly beautiful, pure evil roamed within its walls. He was there again, that same lecherous man, visibly gloating and ordering his servants about, setting a scene of seduction. A flash of light and the picture changed. In what looked to be a few rooms away, there was someone else, a man she vaguely recognized, with a talent for painting - putting a vision of hell, of chaos on canvas. He seemed in a trance, as if his brush was controlled by a force outside himself. The colors muted and faded to gave way to another picture. Here was the man she knew well, dark and mysteriously handsome, and she saw he was once again locked in a cage, deep below. Though she had seen how cruel he could be, her heart broke as she heard him, calling a name out, over and over.  
  
Her mind went blank for just a moment, and a final image emerged.  
  
This one was of Alison, dressed in a blood red gown, diamonds glittering from her wrist and ears. Her eyes were frightened as she bravely stood and faced the one who could possibly be the devil himself.  
  
And then, as quick as they came, the visions were gone.  
  
Shaking a bit, her heart pounding, Abby sat on a nearby bench and took some time to compose herself. After a few minutes, and even more deep breaths, she finally felt like herself again. She twisted her light brown hair back into a knot, feeling the light breeze on her neck. She reached into her bag for a clip to keep her hair in place, and then again to pull out a book. Always so thoughtful, Gwen had packed up half the store for her to take with her. A few frivolous romance novels, a couple of time honored classics and Gwen's very own, dog-eared copy of Dracula. Very cute, Gwen, Abby chuckled to herself. I really need to call her later, Abby thought and smiled just thinking of hearing the cheerful sound of Gwen's voice. You're never lonely if you have a book - she always said. She was absolutely right. Books had been Abby's friends for years. They never let her down.  
  
Leaning back against the bench, she was just getting into Chapter Two of her first sappy romance when Abby was startled by the sound of someone running toward her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure stop right near where she sat. A pair of high-heeled boots came into view. Abby looked up and saw that the boots belonged to a small, petite, beautiful girl with long dark hair, dressed entirely in black. A heavy gold ring swung from a chain around her neck. Abby's hand instinctively went to touch the chain she herself wore, though the ring hanging from hers was a delicate diamond. She was bent over at the waist, exhausted from running. She looked scared. She looked odd. She looked..familiar.  
  
It took everything she had to keep her voice light, but Abby finally decided to speak to her.  
  
"Are you OK?" Abby asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied  
  
"Are you sure?" Abby dropped her book on the bench beside her and stood up, placing a hand on the girl's back.  
  
"I said, I'm fine! Don't touch me!" she pushed Abby off and stepped away.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just looked like you needed help"  
  
"Well, I don't. I'm fine."  
  
"OK." Abby said, and sat back down on the bench. She picked her book up and returned to the place where she left off.  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" she asked.  
  
Abby looked up again. "Oh, I don't. Not anymore. Since, you're fine." she replied, her eyes serious behind her tortoiseshell glasses.  
  
"Well, maybe you can help me."  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want to now." Abby said idly and returned her eyes to her book.  
  
The girl in black turned and stared at Abby, and as she did, her head  
started spinning.  
She had never felt like this before. She was so hungry, so tired, and  
so alone. She  
needed to find him soon.  
  
Suddenly annoyed, she snatched the book from Abby's hands.  
  
"Hey!" Abby stood up quickly, more than ready for a fight, especially with her.  
  
"Look --- I'm in trouble --" she began.  
  
"No. You are trouble. I know all about you, Livvie Locke." Abby shot back, staring her straight in the face.  
  
"What? Wait, how do you know me!?" Livvie asked, shocked.  
  
"Oh, I know you alright - it doesn't really matter how. I know how you've lied, you've manipulated, and how you've tried to destroy everyone who's unfortunate enough to get close to you." Abby quickly reached out and grabbed her book back.  
  
Livvie looked at the girl in front of her, taking her in from head to toe. Her dark glasses, her blue eyes filled with anger. There was nothing at all familiar about her. She was sure she had never seen her before in her life.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Livvie demanded.  
  
Abby took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.  
  
"Seriously, Livvie - why has this always been such a problem for you? That is really, truly, not at all the way to ask someone for help. Oh, and my name is Abby - by the way - since you asked so nicely." The words she spoke were thickly laced with sarcasm.  
  
That was enough. Abby was done talking to her.  
  
If she hadn't seen it herself, she would not have believed the devastation Livvie caused Alison and Rafe months before. As she sometimes could, Abby felt Alison's pain during that time, her heart breaking again and again as she watched Alison fight every day to try and make Rafe remember their love, despite all of Livvie's cruel lies. The feeling was still as real and as sharp as if it were her own. And this girl, standing in front of her now, who had supposedly been Alison's best friend, had done things to hurt them that were nearly unspeakable.  
  
There was much more she wanted to say, but, honestly, it was hardly her place. And , more importantly, since she had recently seen in her mind that Livvie had been turned into a vampire, it probably wouldn't be smart to egg her on. Hurt and anger were still boiling dangerously close to the surface, but Abby took a deep breath and fought them back. She calmly sat down, put her glasses back on and opened the book again.  
  
"I don't know anyone named Abby." Livvie responded with a bit of disgust.  
  
"Well, now you do. And too bad, because if you'd been nicer, I might have been able to help you."  
  
Livvie stared at the girl on the bench - now - completely confused. She couldn't believe a stranger's words could effect her so. This girl she didn't even know was so incredibly angry at her. Livvie knew she had done horrible things to a lot of people in Port Charles, and from them she knew she deserved, even expected, this kind of treatment. She suddenly had a thought, as strange as it seemed, but the way Abby talked, it almost - it almost felt like it was really Alison speaking to her.  
  
At least that would make sense.  
  
Livvie sighed and looked at Abby again. This wouldn't be easy, but at the moment, she was her only hope.  
  
"I'm sorry." Livvie said finally.  
  
The sound of those words coming from Livvie's mouth made Abby's head shoot up. She stared at her in utter disbelief.  
  
If Abby didn't know better, she would think Livvie was starting to sound almost contrite.  
  
"Oh, you can't be serious. You know as well as I do that there's a long, long list of people you need to say those words to before you could ever get close to my name." Abby said slowly. Her usually kind blue eyes suddenly turned cold as ice.  
  
"Listen, since I don't think I even know you, I can't possibly imagine what I ever did to piss you off this much. Even though you are totally freaking me out right now - I, I, well, the fact is I really do need someone to help me." Frustrated beyond belief, Livvie's eyes filled with tears. "Please..." she said softly.  
  
Upon hearing that word, Abby finally gave in. It was as close to begging as Abby guessed Livvie could manage. "OK." Abby said quietly, as she closed the book in her lap. "What exactly is it that you want from me?"  
  
"I don't even know how the hell you even know who I am, but since it's obvious that you do, I'm thinking, I mean, I'm hoping that maybe you might know who Rafe is too."  
  
"I do. I know of him." Abby replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
She was completely puzzled by Abby's words, but she was so desperate for help, Livvie took a breath and continued. "I just need to find him."  
  
"For what?" Abby asked, still totally suspicious.  
  
"I need to ask him something"  
  
"Well, you'd better tell me what that is first - or there's no way I'm going to help you."  
  
Abby knew that it was possible for Livvie to want to ask Rafe any number of outrageous things, but she was still shocked when she heard her say..  
  
"I want to ask him to kill me." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
God bless Lucy, she was trying hard, really - but it was such a beautiful day that Alison just wanted to get outside of some fresh air for like five minutes. It was no use. She had promised Rafe, she wouldn't leave here without him.  
  
Sometime, in the middle of the night, she had thought she felt him in the room with her, could almost feel him place a soft kiss on her cheek. Remembering now, she had tried to wake up, and fought desperately to open her eyes, but she was too far under.  
  
When she woke, she thought it must have been a dream.  
  
A few minutes later, she knew for sure that he'd actually been there. On the floor near the edge of the bed, she found a bag packed full of her favorite things. She smiled as she began to unpack and was happier still when she found his sweet note inside, saying, as only he could, just how much he loved her.  
  
She still held the note in her hands now, reading the words over and over as she paced back and forth in the living room. She was completely bored out of her mind. That was never a good thing, because when she was bored, she started to worry.  
  
Where was he? Her mind started racing, her imagination running wild. The possibilities scared her to death. Was he at the hospital - guarding Caleb? Or had he gone after Joshua? She just hoped Ian was with him. Because, if he was trying to do this all alone..  
  
The doorbell rang - pushing the thoughts away for a moment. Her heart soared. Maybe -- maybe it was Rafe. The mere possibility had Alison rushing to go to answer it. But Lucy was already there, and wouldn't let her anywhere close to the door.  
  
"Don't you dare, little missy. If that's someone who's here to get at you, my darling cousin will have my head."  
  
She peered through the peephole and turned back to Alison, making a strange face.  
  
"Well, I guess it's safe. It's your mother."  
  
"Oh God. Let her in" Alison sighed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, with a wicked smile.  
  
"No - but do it anyway." Alison laughed, then. At least she'd be a distraction. Or the bearer of more bad news. You never knew with Elizabeth.  
  
Rafe really must love me - Alison thought with a smile - if he's willing to put up with my mother too.  
  
Elizabeth breezed in - waltzing past Lucy without even a glance. "Alison! Sweetheart, where have you been?"  
  
"I've been right here, Mother. At Lucy's. You know, Lucy, who you just rudely ignored as she opened the door for you?'  
  
"Well, I've been so worried. I'm so glad I finally found you" Elizabeth continued, pulling Alison into a quick hug.  
  
Lucy looked at them from the doorway. It was clear, Elizabeth really did love Alison. That much she could see. But, it often got lost in the woman's horrible self-centeredness.  
  
Lucy sighed and began to walk back into the room. As she did, she felt the need to lift a hand to the bandage on her head again. She knew that explosion had knocked her out, but how could she still be so dizzy? It was really starting to concern her. If this kept up, she really would need to tell Ian. Not wanting to believe what she already suspected, she shook it off and walked over to the couch, where Elizabeth continued to babble on.  
  
"---- and so I needed to find you - because, well. I can't believe he can still get to me like that." Elizabeth was saying to Alison, who looked a bit confused.  
  
"Mother, who in the world are you talking about? Not.Oh my God. Not Caleb!"  
  
"Of course I'm talking about Caleb. Who else?"  
  
"Please. No. What did you do?" Alison stared at her mother in disgust.  
  
"Well, he was being so sweet, he said he only ever wanted be with me. He promised me that if I helped him we'd go away together." she said sheepishly. "So I did it, I helped him get out of there. And he just went ahead and left me. God, I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"Well, you finally got something right." Lucy shot back at her. "Elizabeth, my God! How could you do that? After all we've been trying to do to fix this."  
  
"Please - stop, no you can't be serious. Are you trying to ruin everything?" Alison said, her voice full of disappointment and anger.  
  
"Please - both of you -- don't attack me! I'm so sorry. I just, he just, well, he can be so incredibly seductive. I thought I'd be able to resist him now that he's just a man, but well..it seems that even now he's not much different."  
  
"Mother, I can't even believe this. I asked you, I begged you, to stay away from him. And you wondered why I would ever lock you up in the bathroom!! Sometimes, my God, I seriously have doubts that I'm actually your child. It seems much more like it's the other way around." Alison's voice began to shake as she continued, " I have to go call Rafe, and I have to tell him that because of you - on top of everything else he's worried about - that he's got to find Caleb now too. Do you not realize how much danger you've just put him in - and really - come to think of it - not just him - but all of us?"  
  
Thinking of having to tell Rafe this latest news brought her nearly to tears. Alison got up from the couch and ran out of the living room.  
  
"Elizabeth, I think it'd be best if you go now." Lucy walked over and opened the door, surprised find someone was already standing on the other side, his hand poised to knock.  
  
"Oh, Frank. Hi!" Lucy said with a smile.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Frank asked.  
  
"No, not at all. Elizabeth was just leaving."  
  
Elizabeth glared at Lucy and grabbing her purse, stormed out the door.  
  
"Ta!" Lucy said happily as she flew past.  
  
Frank watched it all transpire with definite interest. His job just got so much easier.  
  
"C'mon in. It's nice to see you. You haven't been around much." Lucy said as she gestured for Frank to sit down.  
  
"Well, I've been really busy lately." He said as he remained standing.  
  
Lucy crossed in front of him and turned to face him, her voice cheery and light. "Well, that's good, I guess. What can I do for you?  
  
His next words were the last she expected to hear.  
  
"Well. I'm actually looking for Alison. She's here, isn't she?"  
  
Lucy looked at him, at first puzzled and then with eyes full of fear.  
  
"N-n-no. She's not. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Don't lie to me Lucy. Now, I don't want to hurt you. I'm just here for Alison." His eyes began to take on an eerie glow.  
  
The truth hit her nearly with the force of a runaway train.  
  
"Oh my God, Frank. No. I can't believe it. They've gotten to you." Lucy said sadly.  
  
"Where's Alison?" Frank asked again, his voice sounding nearly like a hiss.  
  
And as if her timing couldn't be worse, at just that moment, Alison walked back into the room. She was staring at the cell phone she held in her hand.  
  
"I called him, twice. He's not picking up the phone." Alison said with a worried voice as she looked up to see Frank and Lucy standing there.  
  
"Hi, Frank! Oh, you know what? I'm so glad you're here. Maybe you can take a look at Lucy. She's been feeling faint all day."  
  
"What? No, Alison, please, don't be silly, I'm OK. Really. You know what? Why don't you go into the kitchen and get Frank a drink of water." Lucy said, her voice nearly shaking.  
  
Alison looked at Lucy strangely. "No - it Lucy, you're obviously not fine." She stepped in between the two of them then, turning to smile up at Frank. "Just check her out quickly won't you? I'm really worried about her."  
  
I can't let this happen, Lucy thought desperately, as she moved to try and push Alison behind her back, a belated attempt to keep her safe. As she tried, Alison stumbled slightly, and wound up pushing Lucy into Frank, instead. Lucy's last thought was how in the world he had gotten past her in the first place. None of her slayer instincts had kicked in until it was far too late. As she bumped into him, Frank promptly took Lucy by the shoulders and threw her crashing to the ground.  
  
Alison found her balance and turned around in shock. "Oh my God, Frank, how could you do that to her---" His hand reached out and caught and tightened around her wrist, carelessly bruising her flesh. Her voice trailed off in horror as she saw him bare his fangs. No, she thought, nearly paralyzed with fear. Her worst nightmare was threatening to come true before her eyes. She began to cry softly, "Oh my God.Oh God.Rafe, please, no!!" She twisted herself sharply and pulled her arm from him with all her might. She had to break free and get away. Alison struck out at Frank blindly, almost every blow she tried to give him missing completely. She finally stomped as hard as she could on his foot, stunning him, but just briefly. She nearly got past him, but despite her best efforts, she was not quite quick enough. Frank managed to grab a hold of her again, this time placing a hand across her mouth to stifle her pleas for him to let her go. As he pulled her to him roughly, both the phone and the note from Rafe, finally broke free of her grasp and fell softly to the floor below.  
  
The last of her hope fell with them as she heard Frank's voice speak harshly in her ear.  
  
"Alison, just stop fighting and be quiet. You're coming with me." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Abby stopped dead in her tracks. The pictures in her mind were clear and strong.  
  
Joshua, pinned to the couch, inches away from being staked.  
  
Alison, struggling across the room, inches away from being bitten. Her screams muffled by the hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Let her go." Rafe pleading, dropping the stake to the floor. "Just let her go."  
  
Livvie turned from her place on the steps and looked back at Abby. That girl was so weird, she thought. How the hell would she even know where Rafe is? I shouldn't have asked her to help me. And why on earth were they here? She already knew this place. This was their place, hers and Caleb's.  
  
The mere thought of Caleb brought it fresh in her mind again. How could he be dead? How could he leave her so alone? She could still feel him. She closed her eyes and could almost hear him calling for her. She fought against collapsing right there are the steps, full of longing for him.  
  
If she could just find Rafe, she could be with Caleb again. Only he could put her out of her misery. She was sure Rafe would be all too happy to kill her after all she'd done to him and his precious Alison.  
  
Livvie looked over impatiently at Abby and finally decided to try to get her out of whatever trance was that she was in. Abby continued to stare into space - her eyes clouded over behind those serious looking glasses.  
  
"Hey! Hello? Abby?" Livvie waved her hand in front of Abby's face.  
  
Abby acted like she couldn't even hear Livvie's voice. The fact was, she really couldn't. It was because her mind was still caught up in the visions, and the pictures were changing - quickly. Now she saw Caleb, still locked in his cell. He was trying everything he could do to escape. He called out again and again...  
  
"Olivia."  
  
There was more, she could see it. In the end they would all be held in cells. Rafe with Livvie, Alison with Caleb. It all would happen here. In this place. And soon.  
  
"Livvie." Abby spoke finally, turning to her.  
  
"Where the hell did you go? You were like a zombie or something for a minute there."  
  
"He's here." Abby said softly.  
  
"Who's here? Rafe?"  
  
"No, Caleb."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Shut your lying mouth! Caleb's dead." Livvie turned to her, her eyes full of tears of rage.  
  
"Livvie, he's not dead. He's here, being held prisoner."  
  
"If you are lying to me - I swear, I swear, I will kill you." Livvie's eyes grew angrier still, and began to glow a ghoulish yellow.  
  
"No, I wouldn't lie to you. He's downstairs. Underneath. Go to the bottom of the stairs and turn to the left. He's there. Locked in a cell. You'll be able to hear him. He's calling for you." Although she looked straight at her, Abby didn't seem to see Livvie at all.  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Be careful, there's a guard down there. Just outside the door. In a few minutes, Joshua will call him away, then you'll have your chance" Abby continued, not paying attention at all to what Livvie was saying.  
  
Livvie thought for a minute, but figured she had nothing to lose at the moment. She ran past Abby without a so much as a second glance and headed into the villa.  
  
Her mind clear at last, Abby just stood there, at a loss as to what to do next.  
  
God. How in the world could she stop this?  
  
Well, until she could figure it out, she guessed she should at least get out of sight. Abby searched and decided she should go to the top of the stairs. She raced up, nearly taking two steps at a time. Ducking behind a pillar, she fought to catch her breath.  
  
A few seconds later, she saw Rafe run past, almost a blur.  
  
Be careful, Abby pleaded to him silently, just be careful.  
  
Maybe I should go in after him, she thought. Though really, at this point, I'd just distract them all and put them in more danger. No one but Livvie knows I even exist.  
  
She thought again about what she had just seen. She knew for a fact that Livvie would be happier if she was with Caleb - even if they were locked in separate cells. She knew also, since she had seen them all locked down there together that it would all be okay.  
  
This time.  
  
She could hear their struggle before she saw them, the man holding Alison, dragging her, kicking and screaming, up the stairs. The sound of her cries were heart wrenching.  
  
It's going to be OK - Abby tried with all her might to make Alison hear her thoughts. Rafe's already there.  
  
Abby looked again at the door, still debating as to what she should do.  
  
She knew in her heart what would be best.  
  
"I need to wait." she said to herself. " It isn't time yet".  
  
***********  
  
Ian ran through the open door into Lucy's house, knowing that something was horribly wrong.  
  
Moments later, he found her, lying on the ground near the couch, incredibly, frighteningly still.  
  
He knelt next to her and searched for a pulse, and thanked God when he felt it beating strongly.  
  
Ian cradled her in his arms, pleading with her to wake up and talk to him, so that he would know she was truly OK.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him sadly. "Alison."  
  
"Shhh, Lucy. It's alright."  
  
"No! No! It's not alright. He took her. My God, Ian! He took Alison."  
  
"There, shh, just relax now. There's my girl. What are you talking about?"  
  
"No stop, Ian. It's Frank. He's been turned. He came here and took her. He has her. He has Alison."  
  
Ian smoothed her hair away from her face "OK, Lucy wait, calm down a bit. Maybe you're wrong. Maybe - "  
  
Lucy pushed at Ian's hands and sat up a bit too quickly, fighting the dizziness once again. It passed, finally, and she turned her head around and saw them, lying on the carpet.  
  
Alison's cell phone. And a small piece of paper.  
  
Her heart filled with dread, she reached out and grabbed the note. The tears in her eyes spilled over and ran down her face. She didn't think it was possible, but after reading the words Rafe had scribbled to Alison so quickly, she felt even worse than she had before.  
  
"Angel -  
  
I wanted to stay and watch you sleep, but knew if I did, I'd never be able to leave.  
  
I'll be fine, and so will you. Please -- don't worry. Lucy will keep you safe until I can bring you home.  
  
I love you more than you could ever dream of."  
  
"Oh my God, I couldn't stop him, Ian. I let him just walk in and take her. If something should happen to Alison - Rafe will never - he'll never, ever forgive me. He trusted me to take care of her and I didn't. I didn't. I just let him take her." She held Rafe's note out to Ian and looked at him blindly, her body shaking with sobs.  
  
He took the note from her hand and put it aside as he pulled her back into his arms.  
  
"Shh, Lucy. C'mon.let's get you to the hospital. I want to make sure you're OK."  
  
"Ian - NO! Listen to me. Frank, he took Alison. He's a vampire. We have to find Rafe. We have to tell him."  
  
Ian's arms held her tighter as she tried to fight him.  
  
"OK, and we will. I just need to check you out first."  
  
"Ian.please" she continued to plead with him. "We can't let this happen!"  
  
"We won't. It'll be fine. After I'm sure you're well, we'll get to Rafe. Don't you worry, we'll find him. And we'll find Alison."  
  
Lucy wished with all her heart that she could believe him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
Hours later, Rafe paced the length of his cell for what seemed to be the thousandth time. He stopped and gazed down through the wire grate at Alison, who was locked with Caleb on the other side. She had finally, through his urging, fallen asleep on the torn and stained mattress Joshua had been so kind to provide. Just the thought of something so filthy touching her made him shake with anger. But she had been through so much in such a short time, he knew that she needed to sleep.  
  
Alison promised him when he asked that Joshua hadn't hurt her, hadn't touched her really, but Rafe knew from the look in her eyes as she spoke that he had scared her half to death. Joshua made her change into that long red gown, which, given any other circumstances, Rafe would have thought made her look absolutely lovely.  
  
But, when he looked at her as she was still wearing it now, it simply reminded him of what that animal was really up to.  
  
Rafe clenched his fists as he remembered the rest of what she had told him. How that bastard had forced her to spend time with him, pretending as if they were sharing a romantic evening. How he had dared to threaten her life.  
  
Joshua's intentions were becoming crystal clear.  
  
He wanted to make Alison his own.  
  
Over my dead body, Rafe swore as much to her, as to himself.  
  
On the floor behind him, Livvie was asleep as well, fed at last by Caleb. There was no end to the sickness of Joshua's mind. Putting him in a cell with Livvie and insinuating they should sleep together to keep Livvie from starving.  
  
Nice try, Joshua. That would never, ever happen.  
  
He looked over at Caleb, who stood at the end of the other cell, staring at Livvie in much the same way he had just been looking at Alison. Rafe could admit they had at least that in common. They would both do absolutely anything to protect the women they loved.  
  
"So, tell me. How did Livvie find you?" Rafe asked him finally.  
  
"I'm not sure," Caleb reluctantly replied. "What I am sure of is that you certainly didn't help her."  
  
"No, you're right, I didn't." Rafe agreed.  
  
"You'd have probably lied to her and tell her I was dead just to torture her."  
  
"Well, you'd know all about torture, now wouldn't you?" Rafe nearly spat out the words.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means, you did such a good job torturing Alison and me, you'd be the expert."  
  
"Really, Rafe. Get over it will you? You were right. Alison's not your sister. You know, actually, now that I think of it, the possibility really didn't seem to bother you so much anyway."  
  
Caleb looked at Rafe and sighed loudly, looking almost bored.  
  
"Do we really need to keep going over the past?"  
  
"No, we don't. In fact, I'd like nothing more than to move on. But, thanks to you, we're still living this nightmare." Rafe answered him, his voice bitter and cold.  
  
"Oh please, don't thank me - thank your future mother-in-law."  
  
While they spoke, the two men moved to the center of the cell. Their voices were incredibly angry, but even in their contempt for each other they made sure that they argued quietly, as not to wake Alison or Livvie. They stopped and ended up squared off, standing face to face, the grate between the cells all that separated them.  
  
"Ah, yes. But here's just a quick question for you. Who gave her those fangs, Caleb?"  
  
"You know what. Stop!" Caleb lifted his hand to emphasize his point. "You don't need to worry, she doesn't have them anymore."  
  
"Yeah, that's right, and guess what? Neither do you." Rafe said then, gloating just a bit.  
  
"Take it easy, Rafe, put away the champagne. I'll have them back soon enough."  
  
"I won't let that happen."  
  
Hearing Rafe's words had Caleb chuckling back at him.  
  
"It'll be fun seeing you try and stop me."  
  
"You know what? It'll be more fun actually stopping you."  
  
Rafe turned away in frustration and tried to contain himself. He faced Caleb again, and spoke softly, his voice eerily calm.  
  
"As amusing as this debate has been what we really need to do is focus on getting Joshua now."  
  
"Well, then, look at that" Caleb replied, "We finally agree."  
  
************  
  
Up above in his office, Joshua's answered his cell phone. He always loved good news, especially coming from his best recruit. He hung up after hearing his latest report. That Frank took the power he gave him and simply ran. Dear boy, he was doing such a great job. Better than he'd ever dreamed of.  
  
Who knew this town would be so open.so accepting of the gifts he could give them?  
  
Staring at his laptop, his scanned his list of names. The "targets" he wanted to hit continued to grow.  
  
Thanks to a little luck, he had hit some of the best already. Victor Collins. Such an asset. His knowledge was priceless, well worth the risk in turning him so soon.  
  
His new club would be the center of it all for now. It would enable him to weed out those he wanted to turn, and those he would keep as, well, livestock, actually.  
  
Joshua chuckled. Couldn't keep his family hungry, now could he?  
  
That scrappy young man, Jack Ramsey - he was something special as well. Joshua was amused by him - for now. I'll have to keep my eye on him though, he thought, and make sure he truly knows his place.  
  
Joshua sighed then, thinking of his little "pets" in their cells below. Quite a fun experiment he had going on at the moment. Those longing looks they exchanged, their staining to be near each other through those small cracks in the bars. It nearly turned his stomach, it was all so sickeningly sweet.  
  
His darling Alison had resisted him today, and truth be told, he had expected that reaction from her at first. Oh well, let her think she had a chance to be with her precious slayer again. It would be fun to see her finally realize the truth. In the morning, he would start over with her again.  
  
And this time, he would truly make her pay if she didn't behave herself.  
  
In the next room, that silly doctor was still painting, content as a kindergartener, thanks to the little injection he had given him. He really does excellent work. Joshua thought with a smile. And the talented Dr. Collins would help him in more ways than one.  
  
If the lovely Livvie would trust anyone at all with Caleb's ring, it'd certainly be dear old dad. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
Rafe thought carefully before he spoke again. It was a risk to be sure, putting any sort of trust in Caleb. But he deserved to know the truth, he deserved the chance to protect Livvie. If the situation was reversed, as much as it would kill him to admit it, he'd have been grateful to Caleb for telling him so he could try and keep Alison safe.  
  
Rafe's tone was serious, his voice near a whisper. "I have some information that might interest you. I don't know why and I'm not sure what he really wants, but I am sure of one thing. It seems Joshua has plans for both of them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Caleb asked, completely skeptical of anything that came out of Rafe's mouth.  
  
"Alison and Livvie. Ian and I, we went to his place and found this sick collage of photos. It seems he's been stalking them both for a while now."  
  
Hearing the last of that particular exchange of words, Alison stirred, suddenly wide awake.  
  
"Rafe." she said, as she rose from the mattress, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
He moved quickly away from Caleb, and in seconds was standing directly across from where Alison stood. He placed his hands against the grate that separated them, straining to lace his fingers with hers.  
  
"Alison, it's going to be OK." He said softly, trying to reassure her.  
  
"What do you mean? Joshua's been stalking me? Stalking us? For how long?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's OK - please. Shh."  
  
"What do you think he really wants with me?" Rafe could feel her hands shake as she spoke, and he squeezed her fingers gently. He could see her start to shiver, though he doubted it was from the cold.  
  
Her eyes met his and suddenly went wide with shock. He could read her thoughts before she spoke them aloud.  
  
"Rafe, I swear to you, I would rather die, I mean it. I would. I would rather die then let him lay one single finger on me. I promise you, I will kill myself first." Her voice broke at last and her eyes filled up. The tears she fought so hard to hold back threatened to spill over.  
  
Rafe shuddered at the image her words placed in his mind.  
  
"That will not ever happen." he promised.  
  
"Hey, you know, some people are trying to sleep here." Livvie chimed in, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, so sorry Livvie, you must have forgotten to put up the "Do Not Disturb" sign" Alison said sarcastically, feeling tired and angry and scared all at once.  
  
Alison chose to ignore her and continued to stare up at Rafe. She tried all she could to get closer to him. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to be safe in his arms.  
  
"Rafe." she pleaded to him again, and as hard as she tried, she was unable to stop the tears from falling.  
  
He looked back at her, helpless. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to be able to wipe them away.  
  
It was a touching scene, but Caleb had finally had enough.  
  
"OK, look - Prince Charming - Cinderella, this is all terribly, terribly sweet. But, let's get back to the topic at hand, shall we?"  
  
"Rafe, you said he was stalking both of them."  
  
Rafe tore his gaze from Alison and finally acknowledged Caleb, whose eyes at the moment held the same fear and anger as his own.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure - he's after Livvie too."  
  
Livvie walked over and stood before Caleb. She was nearly as frightened as Alison now.  
  
"Do you think he wants me so that he can get to the ring?" Livvie asked, , moving closer toward him, linking her fingers with his.  
  
"He definitely wants the ring, among other things, I'm guessing." Rafe answered bitterly.  
  
"I will never give it to him." Livvie vowed looking deep into Caleb's eyes.  
  
"I know, my love, I know that you won't" Caleb replied, trying without much success to reach through the wire to smooth back her hair from her face.  
  
"So now that we agree, how 'bout you finally show me how to get out of here?" Rafe asked Caleb again, and he was not going to take no for an answer this time.  
  
"I told you before, there's no way out of here. And even if there was, why would I tell you anyway? Just so you could go and save your precious Alison while finding some way to double cross me?" Caleb asked.  
  
"Well, you tell me, what other choice do you have at the moment? There is no one from outside who can help us. No one has any idea that we're locked up here."  
  
They stood and stared at each other for a full minute. Caleb was just about to speak when Livvie broke the silence.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"What?" Rafe, Caleb and Alison all turned to her then. They all seemed to speak at once.  
  
"Someone knows we're here." Livvie said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who would that be Livvie? Joshua? Thanks for the update." Alison asked, her voice filled with anger.  
  
"No. The girl. The one that helped me find you." Livvie said looking straight at Caleb.  
  
"Who helped you find me?"  
  
"She came here with me earlier - I wanted her to bring me to Rafe but when we got here, she told me where you were."  
  
"You were looking for Rafe?" Caleb said in disbelief.  
  
"I thought you were dead. I wanted him to kill me so I could be with you. I thought it was the only way."  
  
As much as she had hurt him, and more importantly, Alison, Rafe wondered as she spoke if he would have been able to do what she asked.  
  
"OK - OK - shhh. Olivia, now, who is this girl? Where did she come from?" Caleb questioned again.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know. She even told me there was a guard at the door. She was so strange. It was like she could see what was going to happen. She told me that Joshua would call the guard away and that would be my chance to find you. She told me before I went to find you the exact moment it would happen."  
  
Her voice sounded more and more confused. She glanced around the cell, her eyes darting aimlessly.  
  
"Who is she, Livvie? Who?" Rafe asked, getting more impatient with her by the minute.  
  
"I met her in the park. She knew all about me, she knew all the terrible things I have done. She talked to me like she knew me, but I didn't - I didn't recognize her."  
  
"Olivia, look at me, focus, OK, who is she?" Caleb asked her again.  
  
Livvie finally met Caleb's gaze. "I told you - I don't know who she is. But she told me her name".  
  
All eyes were on her now, all of them were waiting on her every word.  
  
"She said, s-s-she said that her name was Abby." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Back in her own room, Abby was unaware she was the topic of such conversation. She was busy fighting her own demons in her sleep.  
  
As hard as it was for her sometimes, dealing with dreams of the future, Abby preferred it immensely to dreaming of the past.  
  
The future always held hope - the past, merely regret.  
  
Tonight - visions of the past had her tossing, turning, crying out in her sleep. Whenever this happened, she'd wake up far more exhausted than she had been when she went to bed. The visions much more real because they were her own painful memories.  
  
It was always the same. The first image was of her mother -  
  
So beautiful, so kind, so young when she'd left this world eight years ago.  
  
Julia McBride's only crime had been being vulnerable and naïve, traits her daughter fought against inheriting her whole life.  
  
Barely more than a child when Abby was born, Julia had been still half in love with a man who blew into town, sweeping her off her feet. He had promised her the world, and he left her with nothing.  
  
Nothing, that is, but Abby, by far the greatest gift of her life.  
  
Her precious little one, so quiet and serious - her Abigail was all that mattered to her in the world. They had made a home here - just the two of them, caught up in an easy routine. School days and homework - Friday's were movie nights, when they ate pizza and then cuddled in quilts and watched old movies with big bowls of popcorn on their laps.  
  
Julia smiled as she remembered all the time they had shared. Her little girl was growing up - nearly 18 and now, so much in love with Cameron Donovan she nearly floated when she walked. Those two were a match made in heaven, Julia thought with a smile. Her daughter was already so much smarter, so much luckier in love than she would ever be. The fact made her breathe easier. She wanted nothing more than a better life for Abby than she had herself.  
  
Abby could see her mother now walking along the same trail she had hiked everyday. Her shiny brown hair tucked under a baseball hat, her steps, sure and strong.  
  
She reached the highest point quickly and easily and looked out on the canyon below. Her last thoughts were of how she loved this place, loved the life she had made here with her daughter.  
  
Suddenly, horrifically, the edge of the trail just gave way. She hadn't been careless, it was simply a shift of the earth over time. Julia lost her footing and began to fall, a strange sort of peace coming over her as she did.  
  
As she had that day, Abby cried helplessly, seeing it all in her mind. She could see herself as she ran up the trail - reaching the top exhausted and minutes too late. No one could convince her that if she had been able to run faster, been quicker, she would have saved her.  
  
Abby fought to wake up - to stop from revisiting the nightmare that had nearly killed her too.  
  
The first had barely ended before the next began.  
  
Just as she had that night long ago, she cried out, "Oh God - no - Cameron!"  
  
Four years after losing her mother - Abby had finally begun to believe him, that she would want her to be happy, to live her life, to move on.  
  
He wanted to be the one she would do that with.  
  
Cam had always protected her - ever since they'd been young. He had loved her even then, but hadn't known it. She could see herself as a child, her knees stained with grass, her hair slipping out of her braids, her glasses sliding down her nose. From the start, she had always chased after him.  
  
Two years older - two years faster - he was sure she'd never catch up.  
  
He'd been wrong.  
  
From the time they were children he'd seen the way people would treat her because of her gift. He saw them hurt her, their words thrown at her like knives, and cutting nearly as deep. They were afraid of what they could not understand. Whenever it happened, he'd been there to scold them, to take her safely away.  
  
Her talents had always impressed him. His only regret had been that he'd never be able to really surprise her.  
  
In her mind, Abby saw herself waiting for him, in her favorite dress, in their favorite place, nursing a glass of pale white wine. He'd been gone for three days, but it seemed like three years. She would never get used to being without him. He and Gwen, were all she had left in the world.  
  
She thought of him as she waited, smiled at the picture of his face in her mind. His hazel eyes smiling as always, like he was remembering the funniest joke he'd ever heard - his dark hair falling over his forehead and nearly into his eyes - no matter how often he'd cut it.  
  
Minutes clicked by, soon totaling almost an hour. Cameron had called to say he was running late, easing her worry for the moment.  
  
Just as she had that night, she could see him on his way. He was in a rush to get to her but he drove with caution, knowing the roads could be icy.  
  
He had finally done it. He'd gotten the job he had dreamed of and couldn't wait to share the news.  
  
More important than that, he couldn't wait to see her face when he gave her the ring he held in his pocket, as he asked her to always be his.  
  
To see her eyes shine like jewels behind those heavy frames, glowing nearly as brightly as her smile.  
  
Knowing Abby, she'd be more excited about the job than the diamond. Which was precisely why he loved her so.  
  
He was nearly there, so close. He'd been only a mile and a half away, when he felt the tires start to slide, and tried in vain to gain control, as the car spun around and around.  
  
He was actually smiling as it happened, his last thoughts only of her.  
  
Still half asleep Abby sat up in bed - the visions still coming, so strong, so real she thought it was happening all over again right then and there.  
  
In her mind she stood by the barstool, in reality she stood by the bed. In both, she started toward the door, desperate to reach him.  
  
It was no use. She was too late. She'd never get there in time.  
  
She could again feel her world shattering, the pain so fierce, it took every last bit of her strength. Watching as he left her forever, helpless to stop him, she collapsed in horror, limply falling to the floor. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
  
From high up above, Cameron watched her relive that horrendous night, his heart breaking with each tear she shed. "I never meant to leave you, " he whispered, hoping she would be able to hear.  
  
Seeing what he had to do, minutes later, he paced in front of the closed office door. He had to play this right. If he barged right in and just went off, he'd never be able to get what he wanted. Taking a few deep breaths and shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to relax, he turned and lifted his fist to knock.  
  
Before his hand even hit the door, he heard a voice from inside say "Come on in, Cameron."  
  
Cam pulled the door open and crossed the threshold.  
  
"I'd ask how you knew it was me - but that'd be a stupid question," he said to the distinguished looking gray haired man, sitting calmly behind the desk.  
  
"Young man, there are no stupid questions, except maybe the one you're really here to ask me. I'll save you the trouble. The answer is no." he replied.  
  
"She needs me, Ed," Cameron began to plead his case.  
  
"That, my boy, is debatable."  
  
"No - it's not!" he insisted, forgetting his plan to stay calm. "Can't you see that? I mean, just look at her!"  
  
"I've looked at her - but there's your real trouble. You need to stop looking."  
  
These kids are never happy. They're literally in heaven, and all they want is to be on earth.  
  
It was that blasted satellite feed that was the problem, Ed sighed. They had access to too much. He'd pull the plug on Cam if he had to.  
  
Cameron would not give up easily. He decided to try another tactic. One he was pretty good at. He tried to turn on the charm.  
  
"C'mon, Boss, - please - I'm willing to volunteer, you need someone down there to help with all this anyway."  
  
"Oh, no - no you don't. I clearly was not born yesterday. Don't bother to try that helpful little angel act on me. You're not the first one I've heard that from today - you just missed her mother. And I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told her. I have someone down there already."  
  
Cam laughed out loud "You're kidding me, right? Ed, look who you've got down there now. You must be out of your mind! You actually sent Casey!"  
  
"My mind is perfectly sound and it's no joke. Casey's got the job. So just relax, you're staying right here."  
  
Cameron knew his next words might be a mistake - but he was beyond caring. Nothing mattered to him anymore but being able to get back to Abby.  
  
"I never knew you were such a hypocrite."  
  
"Watch yourself, son" Ed warned, looking Cam straight in the eye.  
  
"One thing's certain, I am NOT your son." Cameron shot back, his voice bitter and shaking with rage.  
  
Glaring back at Ed he continued, "If I was, you'd let me go."  
  
The kid was beginning to make him lose his patience. Ed's voice was dangerously calm as he warned Cam again.  
  
"I advise you to be very careful. You have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh - Pardon me, but I think that I do. I know what you did for him, and I know that he's down there right now, living a life with the woman he loves. Clearly, there are two sets of rules up here." Cam replied, his voice still angry but the tone had softened a bit.  
  
Ed chose to ignore this comment. He knew speaking his next words would be risky, but he hoped in the end, he could make Cam understand.  
  
"Cameron, if you don't like what I have to say - fine. You could be down there with her in the blink of an eye if that's what you really want."  
  
Hope filled his heart, and lit up his face. "W-what? I can? But you just said.."  
  
Ed cut him off as he gestured across the room. "Just open up that door and take the elevator to the basement. I'm sure when you get there they'd be more than happy to help you."  
  
Cam stared at him. He was sure there'd consequences, but he also knew if he did just that, he'd be able to see her again, to help her, to touch her, to hold her. At that moment, there was no decision to make. The mere thought of being able to be with her again had him crossing the room quickly.  
  
The scene was eerily familiar. It saddened Ed to remember the one in his memory as it had played out not that long ago.  
  
"You may not be my son, but my God - you are so much like him." He said quietly. "Go ahead, but I am warning you. It would by no means be as easy as you think. This second chance would come at a tremendous price. There are tricks they'd use on you that you cannot even begin to imagine."  
  
Hoping he'd been able to get through to him, Ed said finally, "If you open that door, I'm not going to be able to save you."  
  
Cameron's hand twisted the knob, but he stopped short of pulling it open, a war waging between his head and his heart.  
  
Ed used the opportunity to speak again.  
  
"She's never forgiven herself." he said.  
  
"I know, I need to help her - that's why I -" so miserable he was unable to finish the thought, Cameron trailed off. He took his hand off the doorknob and stepped back just a few inches.  
  
"You can help her more here. If she can do this on her own, she'll be able to finally let it go," Ed continued.  
  
Cameron turned to look at him then, his eyes filled with pain as he said, "But - she's so scared - please Ed, look at her - she's - she's all alone."  
  
"Ah, maybe now, but not for too long. As soon as my son and his girl figure out who she is, she'll have them both to protect her. I guarantee it."  
  
"I'm the one who's supposed to do that."  
  
"Cam, it's not your job anymore."  
  
"Boss, please," he pleaded, hanging his head, "I just want - I just need one more chance."  
  
Cameron made a last effort to persuade him, even though he knew now what he needed to do.  
  
"I love her." he said simply, looking up at Ed with tears in his eyes, his voice full of desperation.  
  
Ed walked over to him then, put his arm around the younger man's shoulders and led Cam away from the door.  
  
"Ah, my dear boy, I know, I know that you do - and I'm sure that you always will, just as she will always love you. But the fact remains. If you really want to help her, you have to let her do this alone." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
  
She'd never been so tired.  
  
Exhausted from her dreams the night before, still fighting the pain the memories brought back, Abby walked along the waterfront. An uncomfortable feeling came over her as she did, causing her to shiver slightly.  
  
Joshua. He had something horrific planned here.  
  
Her eyes suddenly saw what it was. The townspeople seemingly penned here - living close together in conditions too repulsive to describe.  
  
The ones he chose to join his world would come there - tearing families apart. Using their bodies for sustenance, throwing them carelessly aside.  
  
She couldn't believe it was possible - it was far, far worse than she could ever have imagined.  
  
Another vision followed, not surprisingly it was of Alison. She was dressed all in white, carrying roses red as blood.  
  
She saw her, as she had once before, walking slowly down the aisle. But it was that monster - not Rafe, waiting for her at the end.  
  
Her mind cleared as she turned, still trembling, about to walk into the friendly neighborhood bar and restaurant where she'd had her first meal in Port Charles. Her stomach was turning from the pictures in her mind, but she knew she needed to keep up her strength.  
  
When her thoughts cleared Abby realized - it was gone. An eerie nightclub stood in its place. This was his doing as well. It was all happening so quickly, much more quickly than she had imagined.  
  
A couple walked toward her. The handsome man had a sad look in his eyes as he led a woman along the sidewalk. They came from the direction of the hospital.  
  
Her face lit up with hope. She knew them. They could help.  
  
"Excuse me," Abby called out desperately, just barely getting the woman's attention. As she looked up Abby could see her eyes were nearly devastated. Abby's own held exactly the same look.  
  
"Yes?" the man answered instead, with a lilt in his voice, briefly stopping, his arm tightening around the woman's shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry. You don't know me, but I need to talk to you - both of you -"  
  
He cut her off coldly. "You're right - we don't know you. And strangers in this town have a way of causing nothing but trouble - so if you'll excuse us."  
  
Abby saw was losing them - they started to walk away.  
  
"Please, Ian - Lucy." Abby tried again.  
  
"What? Wait - how is it that know our names?" Lucy voice was startled as she and Ian turned back to her, suspicion filling both their minds.  
  
She didn't answer the question, but got right to the point.  
  
"It's Alison - and Rafe. I know where they are. You need to help them."  
  
*************  
  
Another had night passed, another day nearly over, and the two couples were still locked in the cells.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Joshua's plans for Alison were put on hold for another day - he was currently busy with other duties. He knew there was time. The anticipation he felt would make it much more sweet, torturing them a bit longer much more fun.  
  
Caleb, Rafe and Alison had tried for hours, both together and separately, to get Livvie to give some answers about this mysterious stranger named Abby, who seemed to know all of them in some strange way.  
  
They were left with nothing but questions.  
  
Alison and Livvie were again resting, their sleep fitful. The two men were left to stare at one another again, sitting on the floor, each watching over the woman they loved while fighting sleep themselves.  
  
Rafe suddenly stood and paced a bit. He needed to get through to him, no matter what the cost. His sworn enemy literally held the key to their freedom.  
  
As he had the night before, Rafe finally broke the silence.  
  
"You can get us out. I know that you can."  
  
"I know you're slow, but seriously Rafe - what part of 'there is no way out of here' do you not understand?"  
  
"Caleb, you may miss this place, as it once belonged to you - but you know as well as I do, all of us being locked up in here will do nothing to stop Joshua."  
  
Caleb then rose to his feet himself, but looked away and didn't reply.  
  
Rafe tried again. "What the hell are you so scared of?"  
  
He looked at Rafe, his eyes deadly as he said, "Don't be ridiculous, slayer. I'm scared of nothing - least of all you."  
  
"Then why are we still here? Really, Caleb, I need to know. Livvie will need to feed again soon, and you've seen how she's suffered. If you get us out of here you can go and try to regain your bat status. Seems to me you'd be dying to do that."  
  
"I thought you said you'd never let that happen." Caleb taunted.  
  
"Right now, I'm willing to reconsider."  
  
"Really? Hmm, tell me - why is it that don't I believe you? I can see you sharpening that silly stake of yours in your mind already."  
  
It was costing him dearly. He could barely believe this conversation was happening. It was against everything he believed in. But he'd do it. He'd let it happen. He'd do anything he had to if it meant keeping her safe.  
  
Rafe took his time before he spoke the next words, forcing himself to stay calm. He looked over at Alison again and that was all he had needed to do to be able continue.  
  
Turning back to Caleb, looking him straight in the eye and said softly, "Caleb. I swear to you, on Alison's life. If you help us, if you set us free, I will leave the two of you alone."  
  
Caleb stared back at him. His instincts were telling him, unbelievably, that Rafe was speaking the truth.  
  
He didn't reply, instead turned and called out to Livvie.  
  
"Olivia." He said gently, his voice nudging her awake.  
  
"Caleb?" She replied, her voice sleepy.  
  
"Come here, my love"  
  
Livvie walked past Rafe and over to him, placing her hands to the wire grate.  
  
At his urging, she moved closer.  
  
He whispered in her ear the instructions she would need.  
  
She nodded to show that she understood and took a step back, reaching to the chain on her neck, lifting the heavy ring in her fingers. She looked up again at Caleb - wanting to be sure.  
  
He said, in a voice so low she almost couldn't hear "Go ahead."  
  
Livvie twisted the face of the ring, and the doors to their cells opened with a resounding click.  
  
They were finally free. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Now safely back in her house, Lucy stared at the beautiful young woman sitting on the couch. She was intrigued, but still slightly suspicious.  
  
It was such a shame. She hadn't always been so wary of new people. But understandably, current circumstances made her keep her guard up.  
  
This poor girl, Lucy thought, as she looked at her again. She looked scared, and so tired, but most of all unbelievably sad. Abby had said not much more to her and Ian than where exactly they could find her dear cousin and Alison.  
  
They were locked, with both Caleb and Livvie, being held captive by Joshua, in a cell deep below Caleb's villa. Ian must almost be there by now. She pushed the worry away and decided to get Abby to open up a bit, suddenly, wanting nothing more but to help her.  
  
If nothing else - it would go a long way to get her mind off herself, and whatever was making her so ill. Not wanting to waste another minute on hospitals, tests and what she almost knew for sure was more bad news, Lucy turned her attention to Abby.  
  
In a kind voice, she said softly "Abby, do you mind if I ask you a question or two? I'll understand if you don't want to answer but - "  
  
"No, it's OK, it's fine." Abby replied looking up at her for the first time since she'd come in the house. Tossing back her long, honey streaked hair and pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, she continued "What do you want to know?"  
  
It was such a strange, new feeling, but something in this woman was calling out to Abby. She felt as though Lucy was a kindred spirit. She almost knew in her heart that she, of all people, would understand most about her gift, maybe even revel in it. Abby, knew, almost instantly, that she could trust her completely.  
  
Lucy looked deep into Abby's stunning blue eyes and began, anxious for the answers she might receive.  
  
"Okey dokey. Here we go then. What brought you here, to Port Charles?"  
  
"It was what I could see." Abby replied, nearly sighing with relief that she would finally be able to share her secret.  
  
"See? Where?" Lucy asked, her voice filled with confusion.  
  
"The things happening here, what will happen here" Abby continued. "I can see it in my mind"  
  
"What will happen? Wh - wait? What are you saying? Are you saying that you can see the future?" Lucy was awestruck.  
  
"Yes" Abby said sadly. "I always have been."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my! How exciting!" Lucy grabbed Abby's hands then, giving them a quick squeeze.  
  
"No. Not when you can't stop them."  
  
"I'm sorry, stop what?"  
  
Abby looked into Lucy's eyes as she answered. "The horrible things you see happen, especially to the people you love."  
  
Lucy couldn't believe this. All her faith in the universe, which had been kind of on the fritz lately, when she thought about it, completely restored. There were millions of questions she wanted to ask her, but most important right now was figuring out how she came to be here.  
  
"How is it that you know all of us? Do you live around here? Did you grow up around here?" Lucy asked then.  
  
"No. I don't, I didn't. I live quite far away, actually. A little town in Colorado called Silver Canyon."  
  
"Is that where your family is?"  
  
In a voice so lonely it broke Lucy's heart, Abby answered.  
  
"I don't have any family. Not anymore."  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she got up off the couch and turned her back to Lucy, crossing her arms in front of herself moving to gaze out the window.  
  
"Don't you have anyone who's there waiting for you?" Lucy asked, her voice hopeful.  
  
She heard Abby give a small laugh. "Yes, I have Gwen." Already anticipating Lucy's next question she continued. "Gwen's my boss, my best friend - she, well, I guess you could say she takes care of me."  
  
Happy to hear that she at least had someone who cared about her, Lucy said quietly, "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Yeah - well." A tear or two escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Abby raised her hand to her face and caught them on the back of her hand.  
  
"So if you are from so far away, I still don't understand how you came to be here. What's your connection to all of us?"  
  
Abby turned back to look at Lucy as she said finally, "I guess - you could say - that it's Alison."  
  
**********  
  
Once they were free, Rafe ran into the opposite cell, shaking Alison awake gently. Her eyes were fighting to stay open as she asked him, "Please, Rafe, can we go home now?"  
  
He stopped, took a breath and promised, "Yeah. Yeah we can."  
  
Finally able to be together, Caleb and Livvie sprinted ahead as Rafe could do nothing but look on sadly. As hard as it had been - it'd do it again, in a second.  
  
All that mattered was Alison.  
  
He gathered her up, smiling in spite of it all at how she immediately snuggled in close, hooking an arm around his neck, laying her free hand over his heart. He carried her out of that hellhole and into the fresh air outside. He had just gotten to the bottom of the steps that led to the villa when he saw Ian.  
  
"There you are. Look at that. You are here - just as she said you would be" he said as he greeted them.  
  
"Hey, Ian - good to see you." Rafe replied, almost casually.  
  
"How's she doing?" Ian nodded at the sleeping figure Rafe cradled in his arms.  
  
"Well, obviously she's exhausted. She's also scared out of her mind." he said bitterly.  
  
"You don't look so good yourself."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine. Now that we're out of there."  
  
"Well, c'mon, then. Now that you're free there's someone I think you both need to meet." Ian turned to lead them away.  
  
Rafe couldn't possibly imagine there'd be anyone he would want to meet right now. He just wanted to get Alison away from here.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"This pretty young thing that Lucy and I met earlier today. She's the one who told me where to find you."  
  
Realization came over Rafe's face as he said, "Let me guess. She's named Abby."  
  
"Good guess. You know her then, do you? Well that explains it -"  
  
"No, Ian. I don't. I do know that she met Livvie earlier, though, I, we, have no idea who she is."  
  
"Well, let's be off then. We'll all find out who she is together. Come. She's at Lucy's. I'll take you there now."  
  
Rafe looked over at Ian. A slayer, befriending a vampire. He never thought he'd see the day.  
  
His voice was quiet as he spoke. "Ian. I will - we will. We'll go meet her, but I, I really  
  
need to take Alison home now." He shifted her slightly in his arms.  
  
Ian saw the look in his friend's eyes and knew introductions would have to wait.  
  
"Fair enough." He said. "Let's get you both home." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Joshua was not at all happy.  
  
His guard had failed - nearly everything was in danger of failing.  
  
He had lost his captives.  
  
"Incompetent idiot!" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
The guard would be dealt with, quickly, easily, with a quick snap of the neck.  
  
Relaxing a bit, Joshua realized that it was not at all as bad as it seemed.  
  
If he knew anything he knew that both Rafe and Caleb saw him as a threat.  
  
They'd come after him again. And he'd be more than ready.  
  
**********  
  
Finally reaching a clearing in the woods Caleb and Livvie stopped running. They turned to each other and embraced, entwining themselves so completely it was hard to see where he ended and she began.  
  
He whispered in her ear, gently caressing her hair, "My sweet, sweet Olivia"  
  
He stepped back, his eyes searching her face. How lovely she was. His perfect match in every way.  
  
"I thought I had lost you" Livvie said breathlessly.  
  
"Never. I've told you before. We are bound together you and I, through all time."  
  
Livvie sighed and drew him closer to her.  
  
Caleb continued, "Remember, even if we are separated in this life, I will always, always find you."  
  
He kissed her then, slowly, seductively, and soon, they were nearly devouring each other in passion.  
  
Livvie quickly pulled away and tossed back her dark hair, her eyes beginning to glow. She started to bare her fangs, the anticipation of making Caleb whole again almost too much to bear.  
  
"Yes - Yes, Olivia," Caleb urged her, angling his neck, craving the feel of her teeth piercing his skin.  
  
She was inches, moments away from her goal when a familiar voice spoke behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the wingless wonder."  
  
Their eyes flew toward the voice as he continued to speak.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off my daughter, you bastard."  
  
*********  
  
As it neared midnight, Lucy had put Abby to bed - much as she would Serena or Christina, though she was clearly many years older than either of her sweet, beautiful daughters.  
  
She sighed, thinking of them now. What will they do? What will they do if something happens to me?  
  
She shook the thought away, deciding again to concentrate on what Abby had told her.  
  
Abby had some sort of cosmic connection to Alison. She confided in Lucy that she'd seen visions of Alison nearly every day, her whole life. For years and years, Alison was a nameless, constant companion to Abby, like an imaginary friend that some have as a child. But more recently - almost about the time that evil began to envelope Port Charles - through her visions she learned Alison's name, and subsequently, the names of everyone close to her.  
  
Lucy remembered how she'd even gotten Abby to smile and joke a bit, about how she wished it were lottery numbers and not the actions of evil vampires that she could predict.  
  
There were so many more questions, but it was starting to get late, and Abby, looking even more exhausted than she had when they had first found her, had begun to nod off before Lucy's eyes. She had then insisted she'd go to bed.  
  
She heard the click of the lock on the front door, suddenly scared, but her fear lasted just for a moment, as she soon saw it was Ian.  
  
She was so relieved to see him, her words came flooding out like a tidal wave.  
  
"Did you find them? Where are they? Are they OK? Is anyone hurt? Please, Ian tell me."  
  
She hadn't even taken a breath through that barrage of questions, Ian thought. She was astonishing.  
  
"God, woman, you'd make a saint lose his patience. Give me a minute will you?" Ian replied, his voice of affection. "Yes, I've found them. And they're both unharmed. They were just where the girl said they'd be." Ian said, taking Lucy in his arms, in an effort to calm her.  
  
"So wait. If you've found them, why aren't they with you? Where are they?" Lucy continued, trying to peer around his back, almost expecting to see them there.  
  
"They're safe." He said as he pulled her closer "They're home." 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Still carrying Alison, Rafe walked slowly into their apartment, relieved to see that it all was still intact.  
  
The way things were going these days, he could never be sure.  
  
He moved toward the bed, hearing the crunch of broken glass under his feet.  
  
He was confused by it for a moment, and then remembered the last time they'd been here.  
  
Joshua. The rose. The images had Rafe tensing with rage.  
  
Alison sighed in his arms, bringing his thoughts back to her. He placed her on the bed carefully, not wanting to wake her. It looked for a moment like she was fighting to open her eyes, but sleep was clearly winning.  
  
Earlier that night, in an effort to calm her, he'd kept her busy, talking about what she'd want most once they finally were free of the prison Joshua held them in.  
  
"You," had been her first, and his favorite reply.  
  
Her second had been to get out of the gown that that fiend had made her wear, and into a hot bath.  
  
Since she was still sound asleep, both he and the bath would have to wait, but he could, at least, grant her one wish and get her out of that gown.  
  
Rafe walked to the dresser and pulled out the first thing he could find. It was one of his shirts, which would be at least two sizes too big for her to be sure. She was just like a doll, limp with sleep and barely stirring as he gently moved her to sit up, pulled the straps off her shoulders, eased the dress off quickly. Though he had a bit of trouble without Alison's cooperation, he pulled the shirt down over her head, guiding her arms through the sleeves. Her hands disappeared in its folds. Rafe lifted Alison up and pulling the blanket back laid her gently down again moments later. Tucking her in, he bent over her, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Picking up the garment he'd come to detest for all that it represented he walked to the fireplace and threw it in. Lighting a match, he set it aflame watched it burn and fade to ashes. It was just what he wanted to do to Joshua. Destroy him, and turn him into nothing but dust. He busied himself, adding some wood to the fire, wanting only to keep her safe and warm. Next he swept up the glass near the bed, wanting to sweep any trace of Joshua with it, out of their minds, and their home. Soon, though, his hands were left idle, his mind filled with thoughts and memories of the past few days.  
  
He moved to the window, looking out into the night. Weeks ago they both had stood here as he felt the weight of the world, or at least this little town, on his shoulders. It was then that he'd had the thought he'd finally had the nerve to express on the day they spent in the barn, that if he'd been strong enough to leave her a year ago, he could have spared them all this. Even though he'd been unaware, he brought Caleb back with him when he came to be with her, setting off this ghastly new chain of events.  
  
It was all his fault.  
  
Though he truly believed it was, Rafe was sure of one thing. He'd do it - all over again. Being without Alison for even a second would be a far worse hell to live through than the one they were visiting now. Since he hadn't been able to let her go, and never would be, the least he could do was make it right. He had to save them.  
  
If only he knew how.  
  
The problem was, he seemed to be going backwards, not forwards. He'd found a way to cure Caleb, just to have to give him to Livvie to turn back. On that night, weeks ago Alison had reassured him - that things would be better in the morning. That the morning would chase away all the dark shadows. Her optimism astounded him. He was afraid, if he didn't fix this, she might lose it one day.  
  
He looked over at her now, relief flooding him to see her sleeping peacefully. Back in her own bed, in her own home, safe and sound.  
  
Till his last breath he'd fight to keep her that way.  
  
He saw her turn onto her side, gently tossing her head as she murmured his name in her sleep.  
  
He was suddenly more tired than he ever thought possible, not surprising - since he could not remember the last time he had gotten any himself. It had clearly been days. Yawning, he got himself ready for bed.  
  
Climbing in next to her, he had barely hit the pillow when he could feel Alison curl into him, laying her head on his chest. Content as he'd ever been in his life, he pulled her close, he closed his eyes, gave in, and slept.  
  
*********  
  
Turning toward her father, Livvie tried to reason with him, still aching to finish what she had just been about to start.  
  
"Daddy, please." she pleaded.  
  
"Livvie, don't argue with me. Get the hell away from him."  
  
"Doc, watch yourself." Caleb warned.  
  
"Do not call me "Doc", in fact don't even speak to me, you son of a bitch," Kevin pulled Livvie from Caleb's embrace, pushing her behind him and got right into his face. "You destroyed my daughter once before, I'll be damned if I let you near her again."  
  
"Too late." Caleb replied.  
  
"Oh, I already know, you've turned her. But I will not let you cause her any more pain."  
  
Nearly begging, Livvie pleaded with her father. "Dad, stop, you don't understand. We belong together. Caleb will not hurt me."  
  
"Livvie, he already has. He's made you into a monster just like him."  
  
"You have no idea how wrong you are, Kevin." Caleb said, with a smirk.  
  
Kevin turned to Livvie. "Let's go. You're coming with me."  
  
"No! I won't. Dad, I will not leave him." Livvie insisted.  
  
Anger filled Kevin's eyes as he spoke, "Don't fight me, I am still your father. I am telling you, I will not leave here without you."  
  
Livvie stood her ground.  
  
Sighing, Kevin had wished it would not have to come to this. He reached in his pocket, feeling the syringe, waiting for just the right moment to make his move.  
  
He made one last attempt for her to obey him.  
  
"Livvie. Let's go." He said as he held his hand out to her.  
  
She turned away from him and walked to Caleb, who gently pushed her behind his back.  
  
Kevin moved quickly, lunging toward him, stabbing Caleb in the arm and releasing the drug into his system.  
  
"No, Olivia." Caleb cried softly.  
  
Livvie looked on in horror as he instantly fell to the ground. She faced her father, contempt filling her face.  
  
"Dad, what - how could you - what did you do?" She cried in disbelief.  
  
"You should have listened to me, Livvie." He answered.  
  
Distracted she knelt next to Caleb, trying to rouse him.  
  
She barely felt her father lift the chain from the back of her neck, tugging quickly and snatching it away.  
  
"No!" she screamed in anguish, as she watched him take it and was helpless to stop him.  
  
She had lost the one thing that could protect them. She had lost the ring. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Kevin would be successful in his mission, Joshua was absolutely sure.  
  
After all, the man was a doctor.  
  
The ring would be his and revenge would be so sweet. He had much more in store for both his former employer and his lady love. Though, his plans for her had now changed - he no longer had the desire to feed from her flesh. Too ordinary, too common, he thought with an evil grin. His tastes had changed.  
  
That did not mean at all that he had no use for her, however. The torture he was sure they both felt now was merely an appetizer. There were many more courses to come. It'd be so utterly delicious to watch.  
  
He gazed at the two paintings now gracing the room, both leaning on easels in heavy gilded frames.  
  
First, he looked lovingly at his kingdom, resplendent in living color. He could hardly wait to reign. And he would. It was nearly time.  
  
Slowly, as though to savor each glance, he turned toward the other, as he lustfully feasted his eyes on his beautiful bride to be.  
  
Sweet, angelic, Alison - so young, so stunning. At the moment a princess, soon to be queen.  
  
The anticipation had him nearly dancing with glee.  
  
How he would relish in their wedding night, as he crushed the slayer with one single - but oh so luscious - bite.  
  
*********  
  
In the town below, blissfully unaware of the Joshua's current plans, two women were so connected that even though they were a few miles apart, they turned in their sleep simultaneously. Neither one of them was ready to wake up any time soon.  
  
**********  
  
Abby, for the first time in, well, almost forever, had slept soundly through the night.  
  
No pictures. No visions. Just a deep, quiet, peaceful sleep. She had needed to, more than anyone could ever imagine.  
  
She had so much to do, so much to fight. She was still not sure she could meet the challenge.  
  
Talking to Lucy had been such a wonderful thing. She couldn't believe her sense of relief. She was the first person since Gwen to understand the gift she possessed. Without judgment, without fear. Telling strangers had always put her at such risk before that she'd learned to carry the truth close to her. It was the reason she hid in the bookshop back home, no one really ever asked her a thing but where to find the latest bestseller.  
  
Vaguely, in the back of her mind, Abby could hear others in the house stirring. She sensed the scent of coffee drifting up towards her room. She decided she didn't need to get up just yet. She didn't drink coffee anyway.  
  
She settled in further, pulling the quilt up under her chin. She hoped Lucy wouldn't mind.  
  
She didn't ever want to leave.  
  
Hard as she tried to keep them closed, slowly her eyes opened. She eased herself up and looked around, knowing in minutes that this room was where Alison slept the night before she'd fallen into the clutches of that madman.  
  
Abby suddenly realized why this house seemed so familiar. Alison had once even lived here herself - with Rafe.  
  
She saw them now, as she had then. They had just begun to fall in love. A love so intense, so powerful - that they closed out the world for months, simply having each other more than enough for both of them. Then much later, in this place that had held such happiness, she had seen them both fall victim to a vicious prank, stunned by a possibility that was so unspeakable, it was too appalling to be truly believed. But the mere thought that had been too much to bear, it had forced them to leave, both their home and each other, tearing themselves away with a tearful, heart- wrenching goodbye.  
  
She knew just what that felt like.  
  
Her hands moved to the chain on her neck, her fingers toying with the ring that hung there.  
  
Oh, Cam, she thought, sadly. We didn't have nearly enough time. There was so much more left for us to do.  
  
As she began to remember the time that they had actually been able to have with each other, for the first time in a long while, it actually caused her to smile.  
  
The first kiss they had shared - Abby was so young, awkward and shy, he was just a bit older and shocked that he had begun to think of her in that way. She asked if she'd done everything right, and he'd answered, nearly, but that he'd keep letting her practice.  
  
The depth of the love she felt for him was so deep it almost hurt to look at him. It was a feeling that returned like it was brand new, each time they were together. In his life, Cameron had been so gentle, so loving, so funny, so smart and so kind. He'd been so - hers. The hole she had in her life and in her heart since he'd left her felt as big as the canyon that her hometown was named for.  
  
The quiet moments they had shared were her favorites, the times after they had just made love, when they would do nothing more than just talk lazily, wrapped in each other's arms, wasting the day away. Talking of their dreams for the future, not knowing then that it would be stolen from them so soon.  
  
She could suddenly feel him there, lying next to her, like the answer to a prayer she hadn't realized she'd spoken. She could swear she felt his hands lifting to her face, cupping her chin, his thumb lightly grazing her bottom lip. She could practically taste his lips on hers, felt as if he was kissing her gently like he had done every morning.  
  
In her mind he spoke to her then, the sound of his voice like music to her ears, though it was barely a whisper.  
  
"Abby, I have always loved you. My love will be with you forever." Abby could swear she heard him say. As much as it thrilled her to hear his first words, his next, almost meant more, "There is no doubt in my mind that you can do this. Remember, I'll be right there beside you."  
  
*********  
  
Though she tried to resist them, thoughts began to creep into her mind. She was suddenly sensing things that she couldn't understand.  
  
When she'd fallen asleep earlier, Alison had been cold, frightened, the nightmare of what Joshua wanted with her foremost in her mind. Right now, she knew she must be dreaming, because all she felt was safe and warm and loved.  
  
She tried to fall back deeper into sleep, but the thoughts wouldn't leave. It didn't make sense. She knew that her arms must be bare, as she was still wearing that awful dress, that the stench of that dungeon should be plaguing her nostrils, so horrible she should want to hold her breath. She knew that the mattress she'd been sleeping on was dirty and tattered, only a fraction more comfortable than the actual floor.  
  
But this was one fantastic dream. Because she felt like her arms were covered, nearly swimming in the sleeves of something she wore. She would swear she was now cocooned in soft blankets, her head felt as if it was nestled on a down pillow, maybe even two. And the only scents she could smell at this very moment were the fragrances of clean laundry, smoldering firewood, and most unbelievably, Rafe.  
  
And as if it couldn't possibly get better, Alison reached out in her sleep, her hand falling lightly onto what felt like his bare chest. He felt so warm, so real. Craving the feel of his skin, she slid her hand across and back again, turning toward what she thought was a dream of him. Suddenly, she thought she imagined feeling his hand travel up her back, pulling her closer and closer, until her head was tucked beneath his chin, resting comfortably on his shoulder. She could practically feel his breath on her hair.  
  
She'd sleep forever if she could keep feeling like this.  
  
It was so amazing. She could almost feel his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Though she was nearly awake, she began to match her own breathing with his.  
  
She fought, as hard as she possibly could, against opening her eyes, already dreading the intense disappointment she knew she would face when she realized where she actually was. Nearly crying out as she raised her eyelids, Alison was preparing herself for the worst.  
  
And found out her dream had come true.  
  
She was in her home, in her bed, in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
She had a brief thought; it was more of a wish, that everything that transpired recently was just a dream too. Had she really actually been kidnapped? Had she really been forced to watch on in horror as Rafe offered to trade his life for hers? She wondered hopefully, but knew the truth. It had been all too real.  
  
Alison looked over at Rafe as he slept, with eyes full of love. My God, he must be so exhausted, she thought. Those few days they had been held captive, she knew he had not slept a wink.  
  
Though she was now warm - and dressed in Rafe's shirt - she suddenly realized, she shivered a bit at the thoughts coming to her now. She tried to move closer to him if that was at all possible. Beneath the covers, she slid her foot up his calf, twining her leg around his, placing her head so that her cheek rested close to his heart.  
  
She could hear, as well as feel, it beating strongly. As she listened Alison scolded herself, tears once again filling her eyes. I am so unbelievably selfish, she thought. I wanted him here and I made him come back.  
  
Now, she thought sadly, he can't get a moment's peace, putting himself in danger needing to save me, to save everyone in this town from the evil that lurked there. Her greatest fear is that he did all that, despite the fact that he was no longer an angel. If something went wrong - he could become one again. She knew that this possibility would not stop him one bit - just as she knew she'd never, ever stop worrying about him.  
  
As much as she tried to regret what his love for her caused him to do, she knew - without question -  
  
Joshua could stalk her, kidnap her, dress her up and threaten to kill her. She'd be scared half to death to be sure and she'd lose plenty of sleep. But having to live on this earth for even one minute without Rafe would be by far her worst nightmare.  
  
She raised her eyes up towards the ceiling as she spoke. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a gift, but I am so grateful to you for allowing me to have him."  
  
She lifted her head and brought her hand up to gently caress his face. She was rarely ever able to see him like this - it was not often he took any time to really rest. It seemed to her that Rafe always slept with one eye opened. He never ceased to watch over her.  
  
Alison was again overwhelmed, tears of gratitude slowly falling down her cheeks. There was someone else who deserved her utmost appreciation.  
  
He was so worn out from it all, that he barely stirred when she traced his lips lightly with her fingers. Her hands gently holding his face, she leaned over and brought her own close to his, kissing him softly.  
  
"How can I ever, ever thank you enough?" she whispered against them.  
  
She figured it might take the rest of her life to do it properly.  
  
That would be just fine with her. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty  
  
"Caleb, please." Livvie pleaded. "Open your eyes. Answer me!"  
  
She sat on the ground, holding Caleb's head in her lap, gently brushing the hair from his face over and over as spoke to him. He had been unconscious too long. How could she get him away from here? If she got him to the hospital anyway - who would help them?  
  
"Olivia." he whispered finally.  
  
"Oh my God. Thank you. Yes, I'm here"  
  
"What happened? Where's your father?"  
  
"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you're OK."  
  
Caleb moved to sit up, holding his head in his hands. There was something in his system - he could feel it coursing through his veins. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.  
  
"What did he do to me?"  
  
"He injected you with.something. I don't know what it was."  
  
Caleb sat up with some difficulty. He turned to look at her. In seconds he noticed that something was missing.  
  
"Olivia.the ring."  
  
Tears streamed down her face at his realization. "I'm sorry. I know. I didn't mean to."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"When my father, when he drugged you, you fell to the ground in an instant. I was just trying to see if you were OK. I - I was distracted. He knew exactly what he was doing. He just stood behind me and snapped the chain off my neck. Before I knew it, the ring was gone, and so was he."  
  
"He's under Joshua's control."  
  
"Yes. I guess he is." Livvie was devastated. "I didn't mean to Caleb. Please believe me. I wasn't trying to betray you."  
  
"Olivia, you didn't. I know you didn't." Caleb held her face in his hands. "It was Joshua's doing."  
  
"But I promised." Tears streamed down her face her voice breaking as she sobbed.  
  
"Don't. Don't do that to yourself." Caleb leaned in to kiss her to stop her from crying.  
  
Pulling back slowly, his voice shook with rage as he said, "Joshua will pay. We will defeat him."  
  
Livvie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  
  
"Olivia.please, you need to focus now. We have a job to do. And the first step, the first thing you need to do is turn me again. We can defeat him if the playing field is even."  
  
Beginning to regain control Livvie spoke, "Even? Won't it be two against one?"  
  
"I like those odds." Caleb replied with a smile, feeling more like himself at the very thought.  
  
Moving closer to her, tilting his neck he said softly "Now. It's time. Come to me. Make me whole again."  
  
The anticipation almost too much to bear, Livvie placed her lips to his neck, and then pulled back slightly, baring her fangs.  
  
She opened her mouth, already savoring the taste of his blood on her tongue as she leaned closer.  
  
A shock, almost electric, pushed her back with a start.  
  
Something was terribly wrong.  
  
*********  
  
Lucy was worried.  
  
She and Ian had been up half the night, talking about all that was happening in their home, their town. Thankfully, it kept her mind off of whatever this was that was making her sick, but realizing that the evil in Port Charles was spreading like the plague was just as disturbing. He had run out that morning, seeking Frank out, wanting to try and reason with him.  
  
She hoped that Frank was the only one, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Joshua had gotten to others. This needed to stop.  
  
But how? Her powers, she felt as if they were draining out of her, slowly funneling down until there was nothing left. And Rafe - well, he had enough to deal with, trying to keep Alison safe.  
  
To make matters worse, she was losing energy at exactly the same rate, getting weaker and weaker. Lucy must have been napping when Abby emerged from the guest room. Because when she went to check on her houseguest, she found the bed neatly made, a note of thanks on the pillow. Abby promised in her note that she'd be back later, but Lucy worried that she too would find danger outside the doors of her home.  
  
Abby needed to meet Rafe, and of course, Alison. Her gifts, with his slayer abilities, could be a lethal combination, making it easier to defeat the monster who was threatening their every happiness. Ian was going to bring them both here on his way home. If Abby was still out, if she never came back.Lucy's head began to spin but she wasn't sure if it was from her illness or not.  
  
Please, Abby. Come back here. Lucy pleaded to her in her mind. Where are you anyway?  
  
********  
  
Timing, is everything, Joshua thought.  
  
And his time had finally come.  
  
Look what he'd been able to do in such a short time. He's gaining control of the town, bit by bit, piece by piece until it would all be his.  
  
That pesky pseudo-slayer, Ms. Coe, well.she had a few holdings he'd need to complete his collection. How could he get them from her? It'd be a bit of a challenge.  
  
But one that he'd win - he knew - without a doubt.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him, and turned slowly toward the sound.  
  
"Ah, Dr. Collins, what a nice surprise."  
  
"Joshua." Kevin replied, almost reverently.  
  
So much fun, holding all the cards, Joshua thought. The man was at his beck and call.  
  
"Did you find your daughter?" he asked  
  
"Yes. I did."  
  
"Good, good. And was she with Caleb?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And you were able to give him the little gift I asked you to give him?"  
  
Kevin nodded, proud of himself.  
  
"Wonderful. Very good. Now, to the point." Joshua rubbed his hands together, his excitement much like a child on Christmas morning. "Is there a gift you have for me?"  
  
Kevin reached to his pocket and pulled out a slender gold chain. It swung gently as he raised his arm.  
  
Joshua held out his hand, his palm itching.  
  
Kevin let go of one end, the ring slipping quickly down the length of the chain, and landing in Joshua's hand.  
  
Joshua placed the ring on his finger, felt the power coarse through his veins.  
  
"May I go finish my work now?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yes - shoo - go away." Joshua dismissed him without a thought. He'd done his job.  
  
He clicked off the To Do list in his mind.  
  
Drug Caleb - check  
  
Stop Livvie - check  
  
Get ring - check  
  
Two items remained at the moment, though, who knew when it would actually be finished, adding to his list was so much fun.  
  
These last two were almost the same thing when he thought about them - they went hand in hand.  
  
Destroy slayer. Take bride.  
  
Ah soon, my dear, Alison.he thought, licking his lips at the very thought of how she would taste when he turned her. She was so sweet - he'd imagine it'd be like spun sugar, cotton candy. He was almost sure.  
  
The ring was his.and soon, very, very soon, Alison would be too. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one  
  
Armed with a good night sleep and a visit, albeit an imaginary one, from Cameron, Abby felt better than she had in years.  
  
She needed some time to think, to strategize. And the park had led her to Livvie, so she thought, just maybe, she'd find more answers there.  
  
She sat down, on the same bench as before, when she realized she forgot a book. Actually, she forgot her bag.  
  
Sleep might have been a bad thing. She was never this forgetful when she was working on little or none at all.  
  
It was not often that she just let it all go. Abby decided just to enjoy the fresh air for a few minutes.  
  
She closed her eyes and raised her face to the sun, it's warmth spreading through her pores. Sighing she said to herself aloud "OK Abs. What next?"  
  
Well, she figured, since Rafe was her cousin - Lucy's first priority would be to have her meet him. Which, of course, meant she'd finally meet Alison.  
  
Abby was suddenly unbelievably nervous.  
  
Don't be silly. It'll be fine, she thought as she tried to convince herself.  
  
She thought that she knew them, cared about them as if they were her dearest friends in the world - but had never spoken a word to them.  
  
She fiddled with her necklace again, silently asking Cameron for a clue, some sort of sign that she was doing the right thing - hoping she was on the right track. Just a moment later, she heard an annoyed voice behind her.  
  
"Dude, shut up! Keep your halo on. I'm going. Alright, already!"  
  
Abby turned and saw the most peculiar girl, dressed - it seemed - for a rock concert. Abby took a glance at her own simple pink sweater and faded jeans and thought, not for the first time, how boring her own taste in clothes was. But she'd never be caught dead in all that leather - so it was kind of pointless to compare. Abby had an eerie thought. Was this girl was a vampire? She sure dressed the part.  
  
The girl continued to yell to herself, "You see me walking toward her, don't you? Man, it's not my fault Ed's such a hard-ass." Though the sky remained bright, thunder clapped in the distance. "You see? Now you got me in trouble! Sorry, boss."  
  
Abby began to get up to walk away. She didn't know who this person was and didn't care to find out. She was acting way too crazy.  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed her arm before she could, causing her to gasp. She turned around, reluctantly, becoming more frightened by the second.  
  
"Hey. Wait a sec. Hold on. You're Abby - right?"  
  
Abby's worry increased, her heart began to pound. "Yes. I am." She tried to pull her arm away. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"  
  
"Nah. You don't. My name's Casey." Removing her hand from Abby's arm, she stretched it out for a handshake.  
  
Stunned, Abby tentatively placed her hand in Casey's and shook it.  
  
Casey smiled as she sat down on the bench. Not knowing what else to do, Abby did the same, but made sure leaned back a bit to put some distance between them, still feeling cautious. When she finally was able to find it, her voice was a bit shaky.  
  
"I'm sorry - how exactly do you know me?" she asked.  
  
"It's a long, long, long story, man." Casey said, turning her eyes heavenward. "But listen, your psycho, obsessive, completely annoying but hey, let me tell you, pretty damn cute boyfriend wanted me to give you a message."  
  
"Who? What? Wait. Are you saying that.Cameron sent you?" Abby asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep. And seriously, he does not give up. He's been badgering me all day to go and find you."  
  
"But how? Who are you?"  
  
"How? Well, we met like.I guess, about 3 years ago. He and I work together and we used to hang out, you know? And who? I already said, I'm Casey,"  
  
"W-w-w-wait. Whoa. Hold on, just a second. Hang out where? Cameron's been gone four years. The only place you'd have met him is in, well. Heaven, I guess. Are you - are you seriously saying you're like, an angel or something?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything - but if that's your guess, it's a pretty good one." Casey grinned Looking up at the sky again she continued, "Cameron. Dude, she is pretty smart, you were right."  
  
"An angel? That's impossible." Abby said, shaking her head at the mere thought.  
  
"Girl, you're here to help save this town from vampires because you have the ability to see the future and it's impossible for me to be an angel?"  
  
Abby sighed and then could only laugh. Her life became more unreal by the second. "Point taken. I'm sorry. Hi Casey." She said as she held out her hand this time.  
  
Casey took it again and said "No problem. Nice to meet you. And I'm a guardian angel actually. Not to brag or nothin' but it's a pretty big deal. You understand."  
  
"Well, since you're the first one I've met, I'll take you word for it." Abby said, still laughing.  
  
"OK, now. I've got to give you this message so that your boy will stop screaming in my ear."  
  
"Tell him I said to calm down. He should know better. I never listened to him when he raised his voice before and I won't start now."  
  
"You hear her?" Casey asked, and then continued. "Stubborn."  
  
"What??"  
  
"That's what he just said. You're too stubborn for your own good."  
  
"He always said that when I didn't agree with him."  
  
"Which was all the time."  
  
"Casey, I'm sorry, but this is really too bizarre, having a conversation with Cam through you." Abby said with a chuckle.  
  
"It's OK. Keep going - at least he's stopped yelling for me to talk to you. Just don't get all lovey dovey on me. That'd be too freaky."  
  
"I won't. I promise. Please, just ask him what he wants me to know."  
  
"OK. Here it goes. You're doing great. Don't be nervous, Alison will love you, they both will. Seriously, what's not to love? Make them listen to you. They need you to take that monster down."  
  
This was her sign. Unconventional, but a sign just the same. "Thank you. Is there anything else?" Abby said, sighing with relief.  
  
"Yeah. One more thing, I need you."  
  
"Oh Cam." Abby's eyes filled with tears as she turned away.  
  
"Sorry, whoops. He's stopped talking. I was saying that. I need you to help me Abby." Casey said.  
  
Abby laughed out loud. "Oh - sorry!! What can I do?"  
  
"Here's the thing. These bloodsuckers are winning. I can't seem to stop them and I need you on my side."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Good. 'Cause you see, I used to have Rafe, but he's way too worried about his girl right now to really help me out and I'm stuck. This town feels like the Titanic and it's gonna hit that iceberg any minute."  
  
As if a catalyst, Abby's head filled with visions at precisely that moment.  
  
People getting turned, quickly now, nearly one a day. People who you'd never expect.  
  
The town slowly becoming enveloped in darkness.  
  
Livvie, jealous and bitter, returning to her old evil ways.  
  
Alison, taken without a thought, and left without a choice but to go along with the plans of that madman.  
  
Rafe, desperate to save her.being turned away, brokenhearted.  
  
Joshua, gloating, gleefully orchestrating it all.  
  
Casey watched her closely. Something bad was going down. She could see it on Abby's face. She began to shake her gently, needing to know for herself.  
  
Coming out of it, Abby said quietly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she looked straight at Casey, "It's so unbelievably horrible. And, oh my God it just keeps getting worse. I don't know how, but I'll do whatever I can to help you."  
  
"So we're partners?"  
  
Still unable to believe that someone was there to help her she spoke the words anyway,  
  
"Yeah. Partners."  
  
"Cool. C'mon. There are people I need you to meet."  
  
***********  
  
The cell phone rang.  
  
Joshua gazed lovingly, first at his ring, then at the portrait of his lovely bride to be before he answered.  
  
"Go." The one syllable came out like a bark.  
  
"He's been turned."  
  
"Excellent work. Good boy. Bring him here to me. Now, where is my bride?"  
  
"Rafe took her home." Frank reported.  
  
"I don't care a bit about where he is. When will she be here?" Joshua asked, his voice laced with impatience.  
  
"As soon as possible, sir."  
  
"Sooner, Franklin, if you truly want me to be pleased."  
  
Ending the call with a touch of a button before Frank could begin to reply, Joshua sighed.  
  
He was handy, that Franklin, but he needed to focus more.  
  
So much to do to prepare. Snapping his fingers, two lovely specimens emerged from the wings. One blond, one raven haired. "Hmm," he thought with a smirk, "When will I find the time to add a redheaded one to my little harem?" Soon, he decided, though the two he had currently were certainly beautiful playthings. Joshua snaked an arm around their respective waists as they each brought up a hand to caress his face.  
  
His gaze returned to the portrait. He had them spellbound. Neither held a candle to his deliciously darling Alison, his precious little sacrificial lamb, who he knew he could convince to love him without such tricks. He'd wear her down until she was unable to resist.  
  
"I need your help, my sweets," Joshua cooed. "The lady of the manor is nearly on her way, and all needs to be positively perfect for her arrival." 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two  
  
He reached out and realized instantly - she was gone.  
  
Panic filled him. His heart was pounding. He sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
"Alison!" Rafe nearly screamed, struggling to get up. He needed to find her.  
  
Quickly turning off the stove and moving away from the kitchen, she was at his side in seconds.  
  
"I'm here. I'm right here," she said softly as she brought him down to sit next to her on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Alison." he turned and pulled her to him tightly.  
  
Easing back, he looked deep into her eyes, his hands moving to her face, traveling down her arms and back again, each touch reassuring him that she was here, she was OK.  
  
"It's alright. We're home," she said as she leaned in to kiss him. "We're fine."  
  
"Yeah," Rafe said as he held her again, still not convinced, even though he could see it with his own eyes.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, his hand moving to caress her cheek, his voice groggy, his breath still a bit ragged.  
  
"A long time." Alison replied with a grin. "Obviously. Since you slept even later than me."  
  
"Well, that's a first," he said and now that he was finally sure she was safe, he began to chuckle.  
  
"I'm so glad you did. You were exhausted," she said, moving back a bit to look at him, her voice full of concern. She lifted her hand to run it gently through his hair, her fingers resting on the back of his neck, her featherlike touch teasing his skin.  
  
Rafe knew that Alison was simply trying to calm him, but her actions actually caused his heart to beat faster. Though this had been a far shorter time, he felt just like he had on that glorious night they had shared in Capri. After days of barely being able to touch each other, finally being this close to her again had him flooded with longing - wanting nothing more at that moment than her.  
  
Now that he had her back in his arms, right where she belonged, he wasn't going to let her go. And knowing her as well as he did, he knew just what he needed to do to make her stay. He took a deep breath. If he played this right, he thought with a grin, she'd never know what hit her.  
  
"What smells so good?" he began his quest as he leaned close, placing a kiss just under her chin.  
  
"umm.ahh." Though Alison had just come from the kitchen and knew what he must be talking about, she was at a loss for words at the moment. "Oh, I'm making pancakes." She finally said.  
  
"I think it's, mmm, vanilla," Rafe commented, as his lips moved downward, inhaling the scent of her skin. "Are you making vanilla pancakes?" Rafe asked innocently. By way of response, instinctively, without even realizing she'd moved at all, Alison turned her head, giving him better access to the column of her throat. His fingers moved to the nape of her neck urging her to hold still. As they did he realized that her hair was slightly damp, just like it was after she had taken a bath.  
  
Rafe immediately remembered the conversation they'd had the night before. There were three things she'd said she'd wanted once they were free from Joshua.  
  
The first was handled. The dress that cretin made her wear was gone forever. He'd made sure of that last night.  
  
Apparently the second was accomplished as well. She'd had a hot bath, laced with vanilla bath beads, he guessed. The scent was still so fragrant; he could nearly taste it on her skin.  
  
One day, long ago, he promised to make all her wishes come true. It was time to grant her third one.  
  
Which, coincidentally, was also his.  
  
Alison tried to focus, but Rafe was making it really difficult. Though it took some effort, she made an attempt to answer him, "No, just, no j-j-just regular. Regular pancakes."  
  
"Well. Sounds good. I'm starving." Rafe said, as he slowly kissed a path to her ear. "Lucky for me, pancakes are my second favorite."  
  
Alison's brain became more muddled each second. His teeth were gently tugging on her earlobe; his breath teasing her ear. She was convinced. He was the absolute best kisser in the world.  
  
The thoughts in her head were all twisted around. Thoroughly preoccupied, she fought hard as she could to remember. This was important. As a small way to thank him she had wanted to make him his favorite breakfast this morning. But she honestly could hardly think at all - all she could do was feel him and now, oh God - he was busy tracing the line of her ear with his tongue.  
  
It's official. I could die happy right this minute, she vowed.  
  
Rafe pulled away from her slightly and smiled. His plan was clearly working. Her face was confused, her eyes cloudy, her breath was beginning to hitch.  
  
Concentrate, Alison, she said to herself, lifting a hand to her forehead. The room was beginning to spin. Rafe took her hand and kissed it, gently teasing her knuckles with his teeth, before he let it go. As he did, he watched her hand as it fell limply to her side.  
  
He knew he had her - right where he wanted her. Well, angel, you better look out, he thought, his lips curving to a smile. I'm just getting started.  
  
Alison was fighting as hard as she could but she was quickly losing ground. C'mon, think, just for a second. OK, Rafe had always liked pancakes. It wasn't waffles - she didn't have a waffle iron in the apartment. Did he mean French toast? No, his favorite breakfast was pancakes - definitely.  
  
"Rafe? ahh.umm. I'm --, I'm pretty s-s-sure that pancakes are your favorite."  
  
While she spoke, his lips moved away from her ear, his mouth gliding to her shoulder, left bare largely because the shirt she had slept in was much too big for her. All the while she could feel his hands on her, his touch nearly possessive. They eased carefully down her sides, finally resting on the curves of her hips.  
  
Rafe had a wish of his own at the moment. As cute and as sexy she looked wearing it, he'd much rather see that shirt on the floor.  
  
"Nope." He finally responded, his lips on her neck again, his voice a whisper against her skin.  
  
Nope, what? Alison wondered to herself, not understanding. What in the world had they just been talking about? His lips worked their way up and down her throat and he could feel her pulse pounding there as he kissed her. As if they had a mind of their own, her hands moved to his hair. She raked her fingers through it, encouraging him to keep doing exactly what he was doing. She felt his teeth nip lightly on her shoulder and was beyond caring.  
  
Mesmerized, Rafe pulled back a bit as he watched her eyes flutter closed. It was no use keeping them open, Alison decided. She couldn't see straight anymore anyway.  
  
It had taken her a while, but all of the sudden, she knew. Seriously, Alison, you're such an idiot, she laughed to herself. She now realized exactly what he had been trying to say.  
  
Normally, pancakes were his favorite. But this morning, Rafe was hungry for only her.  
  
Well, I'm glad that's settled, Alison thought as she heaved a sigh of relief. As her body went lax, he could actually feel her surrender. Alison couldn't stand it another minute. She had never wanted Rafe more than she did at this precise moment, never needed to feel the warmth of his skin against hers as much as she did right now. She knew she'd die soon if he kept this up. Desperation had her leaning across the bed, aching to feel him near her.  
  
Triumphant, smiling wider, Rafe moved closer to her. His hands came up to frame her beautiful face as his lips resumed their journey, kissing her temple, grazing her cheek, until finally, thankfully, she felt his mouth settle firmly over hers. Once there, he moved lazily, taking his time, as if he had all day. The small nibbles and bites he took had her even more dizzy. He was driving her slowly insane.  
  
Alison felt Rafe's arms tighten around her. She was now clinging to him. She rose up and kneeled on the bed and he joined her - the space between them reduced to mere centimeters, her body firmly pressed against his. She tried to speak between torturous kisses, but couldn't finish her sentences. Her words came out broken and breathless - "Rafe - please, no - I want - more. I need - now. Oh God, - Rafe." When she spoke, her voice was merely a murmur, but every nerve in her body was screaming for him.  
  
He heard her - loud and clear. The very next minute, it seemed that all the anger and fear that had been running through his mind the night before was channeled into his desire for her.  
  
He, quite literally, took her breath away.  
  
Alison's lips parted under his with a sigh. She moaned quietly in the back of her throat as Rafe deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly darting in and out, twirling and dancing with hers. They swayed gently in time with their kisses, rocking back and forth in each other's arms. Quickly they found that familiar, easy rhythm they shared every time they were together like this.  
  
Rafe lay back on the bed and took her along so that Alison was now sprawled on top of him, their mouths still joined. They fit together perfectly, always had. His hand moved to the back of her neck, releasing the clip that held her hair up. The silken strands fell all around them, curtaining them both.  
  
Gasping for breath, Alison placed her hands on either side of Rafe's head. She raised herself up, finally breaking their kiss. Her actions caused her hair to fall across his bare chest, gently teasing his skin. The sensation had him reaching for her once more, eager to touch her. His intention had been to drive her mad, but now, Rafe was quickly losing his sanity himself.  
  
Giggling quietly, Alison knew it. Figuring out his plan had cleared her mind a bit. She decided to give Rafe a taste of his own medicine. He may have started it, but she was going to finish it.  
  
Think you're so smart, slayer? Alison thought with a smile. Let's just see how you like it.  
  
She dipped down to place her mouth on his, barely even touching her lips to his before she moved away. Repeating the process over and over, teasing Rafe as he had teased her. She was so quick he couldn't even begin to return her kisses, leaving him desperate, wanting her even more than before. He had begun a dangerous game and Alison was now inching ahead.  
  
Rafe moaned as her hands began to roam across his chest, down toward his waist and back again. Alison was thrilled as she felt him shiver each place she touched. How she loved the feel of his skin, she thought as her fingers moved lazily over and over, as if to memorize him, though she already knew every inch by heart.  
  
She was slowly driving him crazy - but, man - what a way to go, Rafe thought. He was trying to figure out a way to regain control, when he was shocked to feel her pull away from him completely. She moved toward the end of the bed, just out of his reach. He sat up as his hands searched for her blindly. Alison heard him say in a voice that was deadly serious, "Get back here. Now."  
  
Pressing him gently back down into the pillows, she kissed a path from his chest to his chin, ending up gazing lovingly into his eyes - her lips dangling just above his.  
  
"Rafe.I love you," Alison whispered sweetly, her voice victorious.  
  
"Alison." Rafe said her name like a warning, which was clearly echoed by the look in his eyes.  
  
His lips curved into a wicked grin. "Nice try."  
  
Alison had been so sure of herself that she was thoroughly surprised when she felt his hand on her neck, pulling her towards him, a bit roughly. In a split second he rolled over her, so she was now pinned beneath him. Before she could get a word out, Rafe's mouth took total possession of hers.  
  
This banter, back and forth had them now both nearly ravenous with need. Rafe's hands streaked up and under the shirt she wore - discovering nothing but her underneath. Taking this thing off will be much easier than putting it on, he thought. Rafe turned with her in his arms, bringing Alison to rest on top of him once again.  
  
As if she was reading his mind, Alison tore her lips away from his and sat up, straddling him as she raised her arms high above her head. Her back arched as his hands skimmed over her body, stripping her bare in one swift motion, tossing the shirt carelessly to the floor. Her eyes were closed, her hair tousled and curling down her back. Looked up at her, it never ceased to amaze him, how absolutely perfect she was. Rafe ached to touch her, knowing before he did she'd feel so unbelievably soft, her skin was exactly like satin.  
  
Alison's eyes opened, caught his and held. Their thoughts were exactly the same. Smiling, Alison collapsed back down, crushing his mouth with hers.  
  
Evil lurked just outside their door, but it was held at bay for the moment.  
  
They were, finally, most certainly - home at last. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three  
  
Stunned by some invisible force, Livvie fell back onto the ground.  
  
"Olivia." Caleb reached to pull her up.  
  
"Caleb? What was that? Why can't I turn you? What's happening?"  
  
"There's something wrong. Whatever.whatever that was that your psycho father shot into me - that's what's doing this."  
  
"No. It's not true.it can't be!"  
  
"Don't worry, please. Olivia.we will fix this," he replied as he held her close.  
  
Inconsolable, Livvie lashed out at him and shoved him away.  
  
"How? How can we possibly fix this? If I can't turn you, if you can't be turned, how will we ever be able to be together?" Livvie's voice trembled in anger, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Desperate to sooth her, Caleb replied, "I'm not sure right now, but we will."  
  
Livvie turned, her mind racing, her thoughts coming out in a constant, bitter stream, "This is not how it's supposed to be. You and I, we are supposed to be together, to share our love the way we were meant to - for eternity. I was finally yours, finally and then Rafe and Alison, they had to ruin it. As usual."  
  
"Olivia - that's not important now."  
  
"Not important? Not important? Caleb - what the hell has happened to you? It's the most important thing!! They hate me. They hate both of us. They only care about themselves, what they want, what they believe. They think they "cured" you - what right did they have to ruin everything like that?"  
  
"No right at all, but it's Joshua who has caused our current problem and going after Rafe and Alison will do nothing to fix it."  
  
"Do you even hear yourself? This is not what my father has given you. This is what they've done. You're acting like them. Right now, I don't even recognize you." Livvie stared at Caleb, nearly in shock.  
  
"Be careful what you say, Olivia. Just stop and listen to me." Caleb warned.  
  
Livvie's eyes were now on fire, her words bitter and cold.  
  
"I will NOT stop. Your power, your strength, your desire to control all you have around you, that is who you are Caleb, that is what you are. To let them just strip it away like that.to stand by and just let that happen - how can you not care? How can you just accept this?"  
  
Turning away from her, unable to meet her gaze, Caleb tried to find the words to make her see reason. Emotions Caleb had long since forgotten kept surfacing. He was torn between the life he lost and the one he craved. Being human, it was so different - more different than he had remembered. It had been so long - he'd always been able to push these feeling away before - the pain of the memories of his life before too intense to dwell on. Tess had brought that out of him, dredging up these emotions before, but she was gone now. Livvie was here, his sweet Olivia. He knew, that as he was now, the two of them could never survive. His decision was made, then. Easily.  
  
Caleb turned back to Livvie, his hand caressing her cheek as he spoke. "I accept nothing from them, but first things first, my love. Right now, we focus. We fix what Joshua has done."  
  
"And then?" Livvie said. Her words were spoken nearly like a dare.  
  
It was one he'd be happy to take. "Then we deal with what they have."  
  
**********  
  
Casey began to lead Abby into Elixir, Joshua's revision of the once friendly Recovery Room, but Abby's feet were firmly planted outside the door.  
  
"Wait. Stop. There are vampires in there." Abby's quivered in fright.  
  
"Girl, this is Port Charles. There are vampires everywhere. Get used to it." Casey pulled Abby across the threshold.  
  
The room was decorated in shades of red and black; music came from a small band of musicians in the corner. A handsome man tended the bar, his eyes seemed kind and out of place amongst all this evil.  
  
He was Alison's friend, Jack, Abby realized.  
  
Abby looked over at Casey to reassure herself, and saw Casey's attention focused squarely on the drummer in the band. His name, she remembered then, was Ricky.  
  
Abby knew that look well. Casey was head over heels in love with him.  
  
Still too nervous to stay here for any length of time, Abby tugged on Casey's arm.  
  
"Casey, who are we looking for?" She asked, her voice straining to be heard over the music.  
  
"Jamal. But I don't see him." Casey screamed back.  
  
Abby knew Jamal. He was Alison's friend, her first love. Abby also knew something else.  
  
He was now a vampire.  
  
"Casey," she said as quietly as she could and still be heard. "Jamal can't help us."  
  
"Sure he can. He might be at the bike shop. C'mon, we'll try there." With a last glance at Ricky, Casey turned back toward the door.  
  
"No. Casey. We won't find him there. Jamal can't help us."  
  
"Sure he can. He's my boy. In fact, he's the only one who can help us at the moment."  
  
"He can't. He won't." Abby repeated, her voice grave as she delivered the news. "He's one of them now."  
  
************** Dazed, unaware of where he actually was, Jamal shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"It cannot have happened to me, man. C'mon, not to me," he said to himself.  
  
His hand reached to his neck and when he brought it back, his fingers were tainted with blood. He could not only see the truth now, he could feel it. There was a difference in how he felt. There was a power, a force coursing through his veins.  
  
It was a feeling he wanted to both embrace and push away.  
  
Easing himself up to sit on the ground, it was then that he realized now he was in the park. He thought back to the last thing he could remember. He'd been on his way to Joshua's freakish club, to try and reason with Jack for the hundredth time. Something had come out of nowhere and knocked him down.  
  
He shook his head again and his vision cleared. He saw Frank, standing nearby, looking very proud of himself.  
  
"So you. You did this to me." Jamal rose to his feet to confront him.  
  
"It's a gift, Jamal. I advise you to take it as it is given."  
  
"Some gift. You made me a freak-assed bloodsucker - just like you," he grabbed Frank by the neck and pushed him against a tree.  
  
With an easy shove, Frank pushed back and Jamal fell again to the ground.  
  
"No need to use such an ugly name, Jamal. If you know what's good for you - you'll see the light eventually."  
  
Jamal sprang up again and looked Frank right in the face.  
  
"What's good? What's good for me? Dude, you've forgotten what good looks like. First, you became that vigilante - dressing up in a creepy robe, terrorizing the town - and now you're at it again, and this time you're face is full of fangs. Being a normal human being just too tough for you Frank, huh? What does Karen think about this "new" you? Just so you know, I will never, ever accept this." Jamal spat back. "Not in a million years."  
  
Staring right back, his voice almost too casual, "Karen will have to deal with her choices, if you fight this, so will you. As for a million years, Jamal, well, you could actually wait that long. Since, now, you're going to live forever."  
  
The truth of that statement filled Jamal with conflicting emotions. He wanted to fight against this, but not sure he'd be able to. Not for eternity.  
  
Frank saw an opportunity and spoke very carefully. "Jamal. This was no accident. You were carefully chosen to join us, and we have so much to offer you. All the things you've ever dreamed of. They can be yours. You just need to relax, just give in. You don't have to like me, Jamal. But, let me help show you what you're capable of. You're living in our world now. The Port Charles you knew before is history. As one of us, you'll control what happens here from now on."  
  
Frank's words started to sink in. Look at this place, Jamal thought bitterly. It's overrun with bats. The good guys were getting their butts kicked. And the only ones who could beat them, the only slayers they've got - Rafe and Lucy - were nowhere to be found.  
  
Frank's voice continued to taunt him, as if answering the questions he asked himself. "Ian is the only one who's tried to resist. And he's losing, Jamal. He'll be by our side in no time. If you chose to fight this, I guarantee you - you won't have any help from us. You want to starve to death? Feel the pain that brings? That's your choice. GH will soon be ours, so don't even think that grabbing a few meals from the blood bank will be possible for long. There are not enough slayers here to even try to get us all. We're here, we're getting stronger, and we're around for good."  
  
Jamal's rage was building, gaining more fire each second. Rafe. Some kind of slayer he turned out to be. All he did was cure a few measly vampires. While Caleb was evil for sure, Rafe was so obsessed with just getting him that he didn't even see Joshua coming.  
  
Jamal got angrier and more bitter as he continued to try and figure out what to do.  
  
I can't believe I ever listened to him. I thought he could save us, I trusted him, I believed Ali was right. She's so blinded by her love for him that she can't even see it. Joshua was far worse than Caleb ever was. What a guy he is. Not getting the worst bat of all. No surprise, Rafe's been sneaky like that since I've known him. Supposed to be saving us and instead just left us all to face it alone. Now, he only thought about, Alison, always had since the time he moved in on her all those months ago. The rest of us could rot for all he cared.  
  
"So what? You're saying, if you can't beat them join them?" Jamal said sadly, looking straight at Frank.  
  
"There, you see? I knew you were smart. You're finally getting it, Jamal. Join us. It's the only way you'll survive." 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four  
  
The clock on the nightstand showed that it was way after noon. But no one nearby cared at all how much of the day was over.  
  
Waking from a sound, peaceful sleep for the second time that day, Alison's eyes opened slowly.  
  
Knowing this time exactly where she was, she turned in Rafe's arms, sighing with contentment as she snuggled in close. She knew by the sound of his breathing that he was awake too.  
  
"Are you still hungry?" she asked, her voice sleepy.  
  
Running his hand down the length of her hair, Rafe answered, "For you? Always."  
  
Blushing a bit, Alison punched his arm lightly. She leaned her chin on her hand, gazing up at him, love shining in her eyes.  
  
"Rafe, c'mon. Be serious for a second."  
  
His hand moved to her cheek. As he did every time he looked at her, he knew for sure. There is nothing in heaven or earth more beautiful.  
  
Rafe's eyes narrowed as he answered, "I'm completely serious. Do you want me to prove it?"  
  
Alison sighed again. It was amazing what he could do, just by looking at her.  
  
"Yes. No. Maybe."  
  
"C'mon, Alison." he teased, "Which one is it?" His hand traveled up and down her back as he spoke.  
  
She chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to concentrate. "How 'bout, ummm? Later." she finally answered, giggling.  
  
"Nope. That's not one of the choices." He said, pulling her face closer to his.  
  
"Well, that's the one I choose. Because, as much as I do love you - I'm sorry, but I'm starving." Kissing him quickly, she jumped out of the bed.  
  
Within seconds, she picked Rafe's shirt up off the floor, and pulled it back on.  
  
Rafe leaned up against the pillows, linking his hands behind his head as he watched her. Disappointment could be clearly heard in his voice. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"  
  
"Because I can't cook if I'm not wearing anything, Rafe!" she turned and looked at him from the kitchen with a smile. She began to roll up the sleeves so she could get to work.  
  
"I bet you could." He said, quite seriously. "Have you ever tried?"  
  
"No." she admitted, laughing. "But I'm not starting today, so forget it."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
She waved a mixing spoon at him and warned. "I am too! Take that back!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Why? What are you going to do if I don't?"  
  
"Keep teasing me and you'll see. Could be that I'll add a secret ingredient to your "breakfast". You won't know till it hits you." She stirred the pancake batter slowly with a devilish grin.  
  
"Oooo. I'm scared."  
  
"Yeah. Well. Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
*********  
  
Hard as he tried, he was unable to convince her to come back to bed. So, giving up for the time being, Rafe went off to take a shower. Now dressed in jeans, his hair was still damp, his feet bare as he walked back out into the room. Pulling a t-shirt over his head, he turned and saw Alison - just where he'd left her - standing by the stove, a fresh stack of pancakes steaming on a platter next to the griddle.  
  
She had pulled her hair up in a knot again, the shirt of his that she still wore nearly reached her knees. Suits her so well she can keep it, he decided. Unable to resist, Rafe came up behind her, circling his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed the nape of her neck, feeling her shiver as he did.  
  
"Almost ready?" he asked, his lips moving to her ear.  
  
Alison leaned back against him and sighed. She could stay like this forever, except the truth was, at the moment, she was really, really, really hungry.  
  
She fixed a plate for him and turned slowly in his arms. She balanced it carefully, keeping it safely away from Rafe as she spoke. Her voice gently scolded him. "Here you go. Just so you know, I decided to be nice. No secret ingredients today. I'm letting you off with a warning."  
  
He kissed her nose and he took the plate from her, moving to sit down at the table.  
  
"Whew. Thank goodness. I was worried." He said somewhat sarcastically as he picked up one of the pitchers of syrup on the table and began to pour.  
  
"Oh yeah, wise guy? OK. Well. Notice there's 2 kinds of syrup on the table. If I were you I'd be very careful which one I'd pick." She said, grinning.  
  
"You're evil." He said as he looked at her suspiciously, his fork stopping inches away from his mouth.  
  
Alison pulled out the other chair and moved to sit across from him, still smiling brightly. "I beg your pardon, Rafe Kovich, I'm not at all evil. There are a million people in this world more evil than me." With her own fork poised in her hand, she began to count on her fingers. "For instance, there's Frank, Livvie, Caleb, Joshua."  
  
Before she even knew what she was saying the words were out, permeating the air with dread.  
  
Rafe saw her expression change in an instant. Moments before she had been so happy, happier than he'd seen her in the longest time. She'd just been laughing, the sound filling their apartment with joy, music to his ears. In just a few seconds it had vanished. He was reminded again that they'd never be safe, never be truly happy again until he could get rid of all the evil on her list, and then some. He looked on sadly as her eyes filled with tears, her head bowed to stare at her plate. Alison knew her appetite was gone completely as she suddenly dropped her fork on the floor with a clang.  
  
He pushed away from the table and moved to kneel beside her chair. Taking her hands in his, he began to kiss them gently.  
  
"Alison."  
  
Alison shook her head back and forth, not believing for a second it had been possible. "I forgot. I really did. I was so happy just being with you - that - I can't even believe it. I completely forgot."  
  
"Shhh. I'm sorry. I was the one who reminded you. I'm so sorry. Alison, it's going to be OK." He caught one of her teardrops on the back of his hand. Each tear she shed made him more and more angry. He needed to do something, quickly.  
  
"This is so hard Rafe. Really. I mean, it is so hard to keep fighting. Just when I think we're done, something else gets thrown at us."  
  
"I know. I know. I'm sorry. We'll get through this, it will be over soon."  
  
She started to shake, clearly sobbing now, nearly uncontrollably. He moved his hands to frame her face, but she would not raise her eyes to meet his gaze. Her breath was ragged, her face now filled with sorrow. They would pay for even daring to hurt her like this, making her so scared she couldn't truly enjoy her life for a mere moment.  
  
If it is the last thing I do, he vowed to himself, she will never need to cry like this again.  
  
"Can you promise me that? Please, please - Rafe? Promise me." she pleaded.  
  
Lifting her chin, he whispered against her lips, wincing slightly as he tasted the salt of her tears there. "I promise. It will. I promise."  
  
**************  
  
They now had a plan.  
  
Back at his old apartment, Caleb paced and waited. Olivia was right. He had just needed to focus. He could remember. He had been a vampire far longer than he'd been mortal. He still knew what made vampires tick.  
  
Truth be told, though, he'd rarely seen one as twisted as Joshua.  
  
Olivia now held the power he'd lost. He needed her to get the confidence to use what she possessed. She can be too impulsive, too self absorbed at times to see clearly.  
  
But, he thought, smiling, she was never boring, that's for sure.  
  
With the ring, Joshua would have access to an abundance of knowledge. He would never create a potion without some sort of antidote. They'd get it from him and finally be free.  
  
"Olivia. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. Caleb.are you sure?"  
  
"Trust me. It will work. I'll be watching you the whole time."  
  
"The antidote is only the first thing we need, Caleb. We need the ring back too."  
  
"Patience, my love. Please. One thing at a time."  
  
Caleb instructed her as to how best to gain Joshua's trust, how to make him believe she would be faithful to his cause. It killed him that she needed to do this alone, that he couldn't take care of it himself.  
  
He was doing his best, but truthfully, he felt more than a bit helpless. He needed to think like a vampire, but had none of the perks, none of the powers to fight effectively. Was this the best plan? Was there another way?  
  
He was second guessing himself. He'd never done that before. He didn't much like it.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes. "You'll be careful?" It was more of a command than a request.  
  
"Yes.of course."  
  
"You now have such power, Olivia. Use it. Use it to save us. Use it to make him pay for what he's done."  
  
She looked at Caleb, all the love she felt for him now mixed with fury.  
  
"I will. Trust me, I will. He won't know what hit him." 


	25. Chapter 25

HI EVERYONE!! Thank you all so much for the feedback! It's almost over and I have the ending all planned out now - won't be too much longer till you have the"whole" story. I just want to see how Desire's really going to end before I commit to my own ending (right now - I have 2 ideas in mind). I am hoping to continue with another story including Abby that follows the next arc. Please - let me know if you are at all interested in that or if I should quit while I'm ahead - so to speak!! If you're interested - we'll see how inspired I can get. Thanks again! ;) Gracie  
  
Chapter Twenty-five  
  
Ian was losing it. The battle he had been fighting for so long was nearly over.  
  
He could not stay with Lucy. His urges were getting too strong to resist, and her illness made her less of a slayer each moment. He could hurt her now, and he would not let that happen. He had been working with Chris for a month to find some sort of cure, an unbelievable situation in itself, but they were quickly running out of time.  
  
He stood now, outside the building where Rafe and Alison lived. He was to bring them to Lucy's to meet Abby. Maybe he should ask Abby what she sees in his future. Would he ever be able to live a normal life again?  
  
He gazed up and noticed a light in the apartment up above. Night was beginning to fall. So here it was. His best friend was a slayer. He had asked him once to kill him when the time came, and he'd reluctantly agreed. It seems it was upon them now. But there were a few things he needed to do before that happened.  
  
He turned away and in his heart, began to say his goodbyes.  
  
***********  
  
Abby walked back to Lucy's house, certainly less happy than she'd been when left it.  
  
She'd found another friend, but had seen so much more destruction outside its door, it saddened her to see what evil could do.  
  
She needed to talk to Rafe.and Alison. Ian was supposed to bring them both to Lucy's soon. Then they could really begin to fight. Maybe they were already there.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, calling softly, "Lucy? Ian? Anyone home?"  
  
She saw Lucy asleep on the couch, knowing that something was terribly wrong with her. She saw a flash - Ian's urges as a vampire were inching closer to the surface every moment of every day. He was losing control. He would soon leave Lucy, to keep her safe. And Lucy would be getting weaker and weaker, her own body turning against her, killing her slowly day by day.  
  
Turning, Abby went to the door leading to the balcony, she stepped back outside and looked down on the town below. Sighing, she thought about it all and what it could mean. If she could begin to understand what was happening then she would then be able to do her best to fight it.  
  
Love existed here, fought to survive in this town. All of those effected by this evil force shared their own type of love.  
  
Jack and Jamal's friendship had been fractured, but they still cared about each other and Alison as well - The three of them would look out for each other forever, no matter what.  
  
Casey's heart held a love for Ricky that was almost brand new, which was precisely why it was so intense. She was struggling to live here with him, without giving into it.  
  
Ian and Lucy's friendship blossomed at just the right time, when they needed each other most, only to have their dreams of a new life together shattered by Ian's being turned. A slayer and a vampire in love, crazy but true. Now, they each fought off something like a disease, neither one responsible for the "illness" they carried.  
  
Livvie and Caleb. Their love was desperate, passionate, timeless. Like Ian and Lucy, they just wanted to be together but their desire for each other sometimes led to the destruction of others. Even with that, Joshua's evilness overpowered theirs combined.  
  
Then, oh God, Abby sighed, there was Alison and Rafe. Theirs was the love she understood best of all, since she had once had it herself. A love so pure and good, it was the very best of everything that love could be. It amazed her, it could still exist amid all the darkness here, that it wasn't strangled by it all. But, I guess that's what true love is, she thought. True love is stronger than the evil that lurked here, it could truly conquer it all.  
  
The doorbell rang. Abby hurried to the door, so as not to wake Lucy. Looking through the peephole, recognizing the person calling, she pulled it open slowly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's Lucy? And who are you?" Elizabeth asked, her voice annoyed and impatient.  
  
Really. Alison's mother was just too much, Abby thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Look. I don't have time for pleasantries, I'm looking for my daughter." She continued, bursting into the living room, nearly knocking Abby over in the process.  
  
Hearing the commotion she caused, Lucy stirred. She sat up on the couch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Elizabeth,"  
  
"Lucy. Where's Alison?"  
  
Lucy took a few deep breaths, making sure she was feeling well enough to stand, she rose to her feet slowly. "She's.she's home. Rafe took her home."  
  
"Oh. Well. That's a relief. I've been calling there all day and she hasn't answered." Elizabeth replied as she sank down onto the couch herself.  
  
"Well, she and Rafe have had a few rough nights. They are probably sleeping. By the way, Elizabeth, just make yourself at home."  
  
"Don't mind if I do. Well. At least Alison's safe now, right? That fiancé of hers might not like me much, but I will say, certainly does love my daughter."  
  
Lucy looked over and saw Abby standing by the door. Happy to know she was not going to have to entertain Elizabeth alone, she smiled over at her.  
  
"Hey. There you are. When did you get back here?" she asked.  
  
"A little bit ago." Abby answered, softly.  
  
"Thank goodness. I'm so glad to see you. I was getting a bit worried. By the way, have you met Elizabeth yet?" Lucy smiled wider.  
  
"No," Abby replied. "Not officially, anyway."  
  
Elizabeth remembered then the strange girl who had opened the door for her. She looked over as Lucy made introductions.  
  
"Elizabeth Barrington, who you may have guessed by now is Alison's mother - meet Abby McBride."  
  
As Abby began to cross the room to shake her hand, Elizabeth's face took on a strange look.  
  
Seeing the look on her face had Abby puzzled, too. She stopped a bit short of reaching Elizabeth. Lucy's eyes went back and forth between them, like watching an invisible tennis match.  
  
"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Lucy asked finally.  
  
Keeping her hand at her side, she stood still, almost glaring at Abby. Elizabeth looked her over from head to toe, seeing something familiar in her features. Realization flooded over her. When she spoke next her voice shook slightly. "You're not from around here, are you Abby?"  
  
"N-n-n-o" Abby stammered. The look of contempt in Elizabeth's eyes was making her more and more uneasy by the second. Abby's gift gave her the ability to see lots of things, but she had no idea what was going on here.  
  
Elizabeth's voice turned more and more bitter with each sentence she spoke. "Let me guess, then. Let's see. You don't look too sophisticated, sort of country-ish, actually, so I'm sure you're not from a large city. I bet you you're from someplace with a lot of fresh air, like Montana or wait no, I know. Colorado."  
  
Lucy stood by, shocked by Elizabeth's accuracy.  
  
"Yes. That's right. I'm sorry. How did you know that?" Abby asked, confusion clearly heard in her voice.  
  
Elizabeth wasn't giving answers, she continued to question. "Hmmm, Abby, is it? Tell me. How is your mother?"  
  
Grief crossed Abby's face as it did each time her mother was mentioned. Lucy walked over to stand next to her, gently touching her arm.  
  
"She's passed away." She said sadly.  
  
"Oh. Really. That's too bad. I'd like to say I'm sorry." Elizabeth began.  
  
"Thank you." Abby said at just the same time as Elizabeth continued, "But I really can't."  
  
Stung by the words, Abby turned away, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Lucy decided to get to the bottom of this. Elizabeth was being extremely cruel and she would not allow that to happen in her home.  
  
"Elizabeth. Stop! You will not speak to a guest in my home that way. Now you obviously know something about Abby and I'm guessing from the way you are treating her you don't like what you know. Now, either explain yourself or get the hell out of here."  
  
"I'd be happy to explain. I just need to be completely certain before I do. Your mother, her name was Julia, was it not?" Elizabeth's voice dripped with venom.  
  
"Yes." Abby said through her tears. "Yes it was."  
  
"Elizabeth. That's enough. Get out!" Lucy grabbed Elizabeth's arm to show her the door herself.  
  
"Wait, Lucy. I have just one more question. Are you a lot like your mother, Abby?"  
  
Abby's tears continued to fall, but this assault on her mother was now making her angry. She whirled around to face Elizabeth.  
  
"I'd like to think so." Abby snapped back, fury filling her eyes.  
  
"Really?" Elizabeth asked, her voice eerily calm, "Do you steal other women's husbands too?" 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six  
  
Jamal looked around. He still couldn't believe he was there. The vampire's den. He remembered when Jack had been turned, how hard he fought. But way back then, there were so few of them. It was easier now to just go along.  
  
He looked around the room, his eyes focusing on two paintings. One looked like it was of Port Charles, crawling with vampires. The other was a portrait, a wedding portrait, of Joshua and Alison.  
  
So, this was Joshua's plan. He would take over the town and he would marry her.  
  
Jamal's thoughts were once more confused. He had been angry when he had first been turned, with good reason of course. But this was way too freaky.  
  
He may not like Rafe. He might still be a bit regretful that he'd lost Alison to him. Deep down he could see that she and Rafe truly loved each other. They may have turned him, but he could not stand by let something that horrible happen to her. He could not help make it happen.  
  
If that's why Rafe had been focused solely on saving Alison lately, well, he'd made a good choice. Jamal would not wish a nightmare like that on his worst enemy and he would never wish anything so vile for someone as special to him as Alison.  
  
He looked at the picture again. Though the image was horrible to imagine, he couldn't help but notice whoever had painted it had captured her smile so perfectly. Spunky, he thought. The name fit her so well. That little smirk she got when she tried to wind him around her finger. Knowing she believed in him when no one else did made that easy enough for her to do. Even after he left her and she began her life with Rafe, he was still a sucker for that smile, every time.  
  
If I'm going to be here, if I'm one of them, then I'll use what I can learn to save her from that. I'll find out their game and make sure they get the message on the outside. For the first time in days, he felt like himself again. He always could play the best of them. Joshua and his ghouls would be no different.  
  
Jamal heard the sound of footsteps approaching.  
  
"Mr. Woods. So lovely to have you here." Joshua came into the room, Frank, as obedient as ever, at his side.  
  
"Joshua." Jamal answered, his voice deadly calm.  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to join us. Franklin has given you a very rare gift. I'm sure you appreciate the thought."  
  
"Yeah, thanks again Frank. It's been, you know - a blast so far." Jamal replied.  
  
"You're welcome." Frank said sarcastically.  
  
"Mr. Woods, surely you are not suggesting you do not appreciate the honor I have bestowed on you? That would be a grave mistake." Joshua warned.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm just getting sort of tired of just sitting around here, looking at the artwork. If you've got plans for me, if there's stuff I need to do, let's just start rolling," he said, looking Joshua straight in the eye.  
  
"My, my, more eager than I imagined. You're first task will begin shortly, and it's one I believe you'll enjoy. Very soon, my blushing bride will arrive. You know her well. Alison Barrington."  
  
"Yeah, I got that. I saw your little wedding picture over there."  
  
"Yes. Lovely isn't she? You'd know that firsthand, since you used to be lovers. A shame that her standards lowered and she took up with that slayer."  
  
"Well. That's how it goes sometimes, you know."  
  
"True enough. My wish is for you to ease her into her new lifestyle. Knowing what I know about my sweet fiancée is that she is not about to enter into our marriage without putting up some sort of resistance."  
  
"That's for damn sure." Jamal muttered.  
  
"Then we agree. You will help me tame her and in return, I will make you one of the exalted here. You will help me reign."  
  
"That's all you need from me? Just some clues as to how to get to Ali?"  
  
"You are correct. Do we have a deal, Mr. Woods."  
  
"Yeah. It's a deal."  
  
***********  
  
Rafe stacked the last dish in the kitchen. Wiping his hands on the towel, he then threw it into the sink, more forcefully than necessary.  
  
He needed to go and begin to fight, before they could hurt Alison again.  
  
He watched as she walked back into the room, now dressed for what was left of the day. She moved to the window, pulled the sleeves of her shirt to cover her hands and hugged her arms around herself.  
  
Rafe came up behind her. He took his hand and began to rub small circles on her back, hoping to soothe her.  
  
"Hey." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"No. Not OK. But I'm better." She sighed and leaned back into him a bit.  
  
His arms came around her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She broke free and walked across the room. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Rafe. Please. Stop apologizing. It's not you. It's the evil that lives here."  
  
He looked on sadly as she continued.  
  
"This is my home, this is where I grew up. And these vampires, they're destroying it, bit-by- bit, piece-by-piece, more and more everyday. I know we could leave but that would mean that we let them win and we can't do that."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
Alison looked up at him, anger lighting her eyes and heard clearly in her voice as she spoke.  
  
"I want us to fight. I want us to fight until not one of them is left standing. I want us to make them so sorry that they ever dared to come here."  
  
"Are you sure? Alison, are you sure that's still what you want? Because it's not going to be easy."  
  
"Nothing worth fighting for ever is." She said simply, her voice clear and strong.  
  
He smiled a bit and crossed the room. Standing before her, he took her hands in his. She looked up at him, her eyes nearly furious. He looked back, loving her more at that moment than he had ever thought possible.  
  
"I can't believe this." He said, almost laughing. "You sound just like a slayer."  
  
"Well, I hang around one a lot. I figured someday it might rub off on me." she smiled at him.  
  
"You're sure you're up for this?" Rafe asked, wanting her to take him seriously.  
  
Alison thought for a moment before she answered.  
  
"Let's see. I survived Caleb the first time. I survived you leaving me the first time, and then the second time. I survived watching Livvie trick you and keep you from me, having to save your soul and then you leaving me again. I survived Caleb coming back and ruining our wedding and now Joshua having me kidnapped."  
  
"Not to mention an aneurysm and a plane crash, among other things." Rafe added, as his arms circled her waist.  
  
"Hmmm. Good point. Are you saying I'm not the luckiest person in the world?" Alison asked, moving in close and kissing him softly.  
  
"Yes." Rafe answered, "Because I am." 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven  
  
Joshua was enjoying a cup of tea, contemplating his next move. He could not wait for his bride-to-be to arrive.  
  
He heard the sounds of some of his guards approaching, along with the sound of an extremely unhappy female.  
  
A-ha. Here she is.  
  
He turned, and ran a hand down the front of his shirt, smoothly an invisible wrinkle. His eyes were glittering in anticipation, a wicked grin on his face as they brought in the lady in question.  
  
And he was severely disappointed.  
  
"Livvie. What an unhappy surprise."  
  
"Joshua, tell your cretins to let me go. I need to talk to you."  
  
"So blunt and to the point. Precisely why I decided to take Alison instead of you. There's no mystery where you're envolved."  
  
Livvie glared at him.  
  
"Oh boys. Leave her be. She's harmless. At least she is now." He added as he played with the ring on his finger.  
  
Livvie shrugged them off stood before Joshua.  
  
"I want something from you, and I intend to do whatever I need to get it."  
  
"Quite a little proposal. I must say, I'm a bit intrigued. Please continue."  
  
"I need you to give me the antidote for whatever it is that my father gave Caleb."  
  
"I'm sure that you do. And what do I get in return?"  
  
"My services."  
  
"Hmmm, this is getting more intriguing by the minute. In what way do you plan to service me?"  
  
"Whatever way you want."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"I will do whatever it takes. I need to be able to turn Caleb again."  
  
"Why would I want him with fangs? It's so much easier for me to go about my business without him flying around too."  
  
"There must be something you want." She looked around the room. Her eyes hit one of the painting and knew what she had to do. "I can bring you the thing that you want most in the world. I can bring you Alison."  
  
"I have someone on that, thank though, for volunteering."  
  
"You mean Frank?" Livvie laughed.  
  
"Yes, my dear. Frank. He's been very useful in that regard."  
  
"Rafe will not allow Frank within 10 feet of Alison, after he was the one who brought her to you last. He thinks I'm working against you now. He doesn't trust me, but I'd have a better shot at Ali than Frank ever will."  
  
Joshua pondered the thought. The little vixen did have a point. Of course, he'd send Frank as well. If he was successful he would not have to deal with handing over what Livvie requested.  
  
Livvie knew she had him. She continued. "You give the antidote to me, and I'll bring Alison to you. An even trade."  
  
"No my dear, Alison first, antidote when you get her here to me. Unharmed and unturned of course. You're sure you can do this?"  
  
Livvie was sure. To be with Caleb again, she'd do anything.  
  
"Deadly." She replied.  
  
"Well then, talk is cheap, my dear. Go and fetch her."  
  
***********  
  
"Elizabeth! That's enough." Lucy shouted. "Get out!"  
  
Abby stared at Elizabeth, unable to contain her anger. She was not sure what this woman was talking about be she'd be damned if she'd let her say anything about her mother.  
  
Abby held her hand out telling Lucy to stop.  
  
"NO. Lucy, that's fine. I can take care of myself here."  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer." Elizabeth shot back.  
  
"Well, don't hold your breath, because I will not respond to that."  
  
"You don't have to. Maybe you don't take after her, you're still quite young. No, actually, that doesn't work because she was younger than you when she tried to steal mine."  
  
Abby clenched her fists in anger, "Are you saying that my mother stole your husband?"  
  
"No. She didn't. She tried, but she wasn't smart enough to keep him."  
  
"Elizabeth. I'm warning you."Lucy began.  
  
"Oh relax, Lucy. Frankly, I don't know why I even care anymore since I obviously got the better end of the deal. Malcolm may have had a fling with Abby's mommie dearest, but he came back to me."  
  
Elizabeth's gaze returned to Abby. "This innocent act is quite sweet, but I know that you know the whole story. After all, that's why you're here, isn't it? You're after the Barrington money after all."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Abby replied looking in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, sure you do. Though I am a bit surprised you've come to Lucy of all people. Actually, come to think of it, that was quite smart. She's close to Rafe, who is Alison's fiancé, and I'm sure your intention was to move in on them. Well, honey. Good luck. You'd better finish this fight with me. He's a pit bull when it comes to her."  
  
Abby continued to stare, her face completely confused. Her head began to spin. What was going on here? Why was this woman so angry with her? Who was she talking about? How did she know my mother?  
  
Elizabeth began to pace as she bitterly continued, "How did you hear that Malcolm had died anyway? It was kept very quiet. I guess your mother informed you before she died to keep an eye out, knowing that he had made a provision for you."  
  
Lucy began to understand what was happening here. Abby, she was sure, had no idea. Because just then, Abby turned to look at her, confusion and fear evident in her eyes, silently asking for help.  
  
"Elizabeth. I really don't think she knows." Lucy said softly.  
  
"I doubt that." She shot back.  
  
"Elizabeth, look at her. She's has no idea. She's here for another reason, she knows nothing of what you're talking about."  
  
Abby sank on the couch and looked at both of the women in front of her. She asked, though it was almost like pleading. "Could you please explain to me? Without attacking me, I mean. I really need to know what you're talking about."  
  
Elizabeth was trying to be stubborn, but something in what Lucy said rang true. If this girl was a true schemer, she was world class, because she looked completely devastated and broken at the moment.  
  
Lucy decided to step in. She sat next to Abby on the couch. She took her hand and asked.  
  
"Abby. What do you know about your father?"  
  
"Not very much." Abby sighed. "I know that my mother was young, just about 21 when they met. He wasn't much older himself, but he came skiing for a while near our town and they met there."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"I know that she loved him. I know that he left her and then she had me. I know that she tried to reach him - one time when I was about five. I remember how she cried when she hung up the phone, and then a week or two later when she got some sort of letter. I decided then not to ask about him. Ever. It made her too sad."  
  
Abby looked up at Elizabeth, her eyes full of tears as she asked, "Is that what you're saying? Was your husband - m-my father?"  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth said finally.  
  
"And you're saying he's gone too?" Abby asked.  
  
"He died almost a year ago." She sat on the other side of Abby, now feeling guilty for her words earlier.  
  
"So, I'll never get to know him?" Abby turned to Lucy then, tears racing down her cheeks.  
  
"No. I'm sorry." Lucy said, running her hand down her hair, trying to soothe her.  
  
Abby couldn't believe it. She bent over, holding her face in her hands. The last thing she ever expected when she came here was to finally find out who her father was.  
  
"Abby. There is something you do know." Lucy said softly.  
  
Abby didn't think she knew anything anymore, but responded anyway.  
  
"What?" She said, her voice muffled by her hands.  
  
"You know now why you've been so connected to everything here."  
  
"You're right. I do. It's because it's where my father lived." Abby sat up and turned to look at Lucy again, trying to wipe her tears away.  
  
"No." Lucy continued, taking Abby's hand and squeezing it gently. "It's because, Alison is your sister." 


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note: Needed to get things moving - this chapter jumps around a lot. I may go back sometime to elaborate, but Rafe and Ali would never have left the apartment again at the rate I was going! (not that I'd mind that - but anyway..) Enjoy! - G  
  
Chapter Twenty-eight  
  
The sun was setting, casting shadows across the room. Rafe sat up in their bed, watching the TV with the sound off. Alison was curled up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He heard her sigh as she slept, he felt her breathing slow and even as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
This was all they wanted. Just this.  
  
As soon as they could get rid of the evilness that had crept in uninvited, it could be theirs for real.  
  
Rafe closed his eyes and almost dozed off himself when the phone rang. Alison woke with a start.  
  
"shh. Go back to sleep. I've got it." Rafe said as reached for the phone.  
  
Alison rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rafe - I need to speak to Alison." Elizabeth nearly snapped at him.  
  
How could a mother and daughter be so completely different? Rafe thought. He shook his head as he spoke again.  
  
"Hello to you too, Elizabeth."  
  
"Please. Just put her on the phone."  
  
"She's sleeping."  
  
"Rafe - no. It's ok. Give me the phone." Alison said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Hold on." he sighed as he handed it over.  
  
"Hi." Alison yawned.  
  
"Alison. Sweetie. I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what, Mother? What's so important?"  
  
Alison held a hand to her forehead. Two sentences and she was already getting a headache.  
  
Rafe cursed himself. He could see what was happening. I should have never answered the phone in the first place. He gently rubbed Alison's neck, feeling the tension building there as he did.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you and I need to tell you in person. Can you meet me at the hotel?"  
  
"Now? Mother, please. Rafe and I, we've had such a horrible few days and we just want some time alone." Alison leaned back into the pillows and sighed. It never failed. Someone almost always interrupted them.  
  
"Alison. It's important. Baby, please. I need to see you."  
  
Alison realized if she wanted a moment's peace she'd have to deal with whatever crisis Elizabeth had concocted now. "OK. OK. OK. I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
  
"Thanks, sweetie. I'll see you then."  
  
Alison clicked off the phone and looked over at Rafe. He looked even more annoyed than she felt. Before she could say a word, he held up his hand and said, "Forget it. You're not going anywhere."  
  
*********  
  
Abby was still in shock, she could not believe it was true. She had a sister.  
  
And it was Alison.  
  
In an odd way, she had always known that. On some level she had always believed it. But having never had someone tell her aloud, she had buried the thought so deeply that she was stunned to hear the truth now.  
  
It made so much sense. She had a connection to her forever, since the day she was born. It all made sense now. One thing was for sure. This new news did the impossible. It made her want to fight even harder.  
  
She had found family again. Someone was threatening her family.  
  
That was their first mistake.  
  
Elizabeth had mentioned something about money, but Abby hardly paid attention. Money could be nice, but knowing that she had a sister was priceless.  
  
Abby looked at the woman on the other end of the couch. She could see Lucy was worried. Ian was very late. He was supposed to bring Alison and Rafe here hours ago. Where was he?  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to see if she could find him.  
  
*************  
  
He took a deep breath and dialed.  
  
The phone rang, once. Twice. No one was answering.  
  
He was just about to give up when he heard someone knock the phone off the cradle with a clang.  
  
There was a bit of a scuffle and two angry voices mumbling before he eventually heard someone speak.  
  
"What?" Rafe nearly yelled into the phone.  
  
"Rafe. It's Ian."  
  
"Ian. Hi." Rafe sighed and ran a hand over his face in frustration.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Can you step out for a bit?"  
  
He looked over at Alison and spoke softly. "Sure. Sure. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
In the background Ian could hear Alison's voice rising in annoyance. "Sure. Sure." She mimicked. "I can't leave the house without a chaperone, but you, you can meet Ian any old time you like. Let me tell you something, Rafe Kovich. We don't have any children yet. If you need practice, you better take up babysitting because I won't let you keep testing your parenting skills out on me!"  
  
Despite the mood Ian was in he nearly laughed as he spoke, "You sure you can get away?"  
  
Rafe laughed himself as he answered, "Yes. Look. Can we meet at the Port Charles Hotel? Alison needs to meet her mother there and I think it can solve a problem I'm having at the moment if we met there too."  
  
"I hear you, my friend. See you in a few."  
  
***********  
  
Livvie ran to a clearing near the villa to catch her breath.  
  
"Caleb?" she cried out.  
  
"Olivia. Over here" Caleb grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree.  
  
She placed a hand on her side where she had gotten a cramp from running. She leaned back against the tree trunk and said, "Did you hear? We can get the antidote and the ring back. We just need to get Alison."  
  
"That's not going to happen." Caleb replied.  
  
"What?" Livvie gasped.  
  
"You will not give him Alison."  
  
"Caleb. It's what he wants. It's how we can win. I can't believe you care more about what happens to her than what we need to do to survive."  
  
Caleb grabbed Livvie's shoulders and shook her a bit forcefully. He looked deep into her eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Olivia. Listen to me carefully. This is not about what Joshua wants. It's about how to make him think he's in control while we pull the rug right out from under him. If you even try to hand over Alison over to Joshua, Rafe will kill you. He won't even blink, and without my powers -" Caleb shook his head, "I won't be able to do much to stop him."  
  
"I'll stop him myself." She promised.  
  
"He's a slayer, Olivia. He's a slayer. You will have great power someday, but you? Alone? You are no match for him."  
  
"I killed him once before."  
  
"Yeah? Well, so did I. Guess what? He's back. I swear, the guys got more lives than a cat. But that is not the point."  
  
"What is the point, Caleb?"  
  
"The point is, you need to be smarter than Joshua, which is not that hard. You need him to think you need him when all the while you're playing him for a fool. Going off and doing the first thing he bids you to do is not the way. We need to destroy him. We need to humiliate him."  
  
"So we're back where we started?"  
  
"No." Caleb smiled widely. "We're ahead of the game."  
  
**********  
  
They stepped out into the twilight, holding hands despite the fact that a moment before they had argued. As tough as Alison had just acted, she was not anxious to be outside alone. It would be too easy to fall back into Joshua's clutches.  
  
She squeezed Rafe's hand as they stopped on the corner, waiting for the light to change. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed hers softly. Alison smiled up at Rafe as he did. She had been angry, but as it was every time he annoyed her, not for long. He was just trying to keep her safe. As much as it killed her to admit it, she loved that about him.  
  
Rafe looked down at the woman he loved and smiled back. She was so stubborn. She was right. He tried to protect her - always, and sometimes he got a bit carried away. It didn't matter. He would not change. He'd always rather have her angry with him than in harms way. He could always charm his way back into her good graces anyway.  
  
Blinded by love, he never knew what hit him. Four men came out from the shadows, two grabbed Alison, one knocked Rafe out from behind with one blow and the fourth made a phone call, to report another successful mission. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine  
  
Rafe ran into Lucy's nearly ripping the door off the frame in the process.  
  
"Lucy." he said, his eyes wild with rage and fear.  
  
Still more than a little concerned about Abby, who continued to sit dumbfounded on the couch, Lucy said softly, "Cousin, hi."  
  
"He's got her. He's got Alison." Rafe said desperately.  
  
Abby's eyes went wide with shock and filled with a new set of tears.  
  
"NO." she nearly shouted.  
  
Rafe noticed for the first time the woman on the couch. There was something about her. Familiar, yet not really, like an acquaintance he met a long time ago.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"No. No. I'm."  
  
"Wait. You're Abby."  
  
"Y-y-yes."  
  
"You." Rafe said, crossing the room in seconds, pointing his finger at her. "You told Ian where he could find us. You met Livvie."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rafe pulled Abby off the couch. He held her arms tightly, nearly shook her as he begged for her help.  
  
"Can you see her? Can you tell me where she is? Please, please, tell me. I need to find her."  
  
Tears filled Abby's eyes as she spoke "I'm sorry. It doesn't work that way."  
  
He loosened his grip on Abby and nearly pushed her to sit back down. "Then you're no help to me."  
  
"Rafe, wait. Hold on. Your head, it's bleeding. Sit down for a second." Lucy said, placing her hand on his arm to try and calm him a bit.  
  
"Lucy. Stop. I don't have time. I have to find her." He said as he shrugged Lucy off and moved back toward the door.  
  
"I know. I know. I know. But Rafe, honestly, you obviously don't know where to look right now. You need to take a second and think. Where is Ian? Wasn't he supposed to bring you both here?"  
  
What was left of Rafe's patience was almost gone.  
  
"I was on my way to meet him when they took her. He went to see if he could find Frank. Look - I'll explain it all later - I don't have time - Lucy - he's got her. Joshua has her. You know what that means."  
  
Lucy tried to reason with him again. In the state he was in, Rafe could do more harm than good to Alison. He needed to focus.  
  
"I know, cousin. I know. Just take a deep breath. Remember, that's how you found her when the plane crashed - remember?"  
  
Rafe stopped but his gaze didn't meet her eyes. "That was different."  
  
"Was it? I don't think so? You thought Caleb had her and you were desperate to find her. It's the same thing."  
  
"Lucy. I have to." Rafe finally sat down on the couch, his breath ragged. He sat down, but he could barely sit still.  
  
His eyes darted around the room, and fell once again on Abby. Her eyes met his.  
  
Rafe knew then what was so familiar about her. She had Alison's eyes. They were a bit darker and bit hidden behind the heavy frames of her glasses. But when he looked into them he knew.  
  
"It's you." He almost whispered.  
  
"Rafe." Lucy warned.  
  
"Your eyes. You have her eyes." Rafe nearly wept at the thought of Alison's eyes, full of the fear she must be feeling, being held captive by that madman.  
  
"I can tell. It's you." Rafe continued as he stared closer at Abby "You're the one she's been looking for. You're her sister."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I am." Abby said softly, tears falling from those familiar eyes. Her fingers reached to the chain on her neck once again.  
  
Lucy sat down next to Rafe and turned him to face her. She made him look her in the eye before she took his hand and spoke.  
  
"Rafe. I know you want to find Alison and I know that Abby can help - but she just found out that she and Alison are sisters like.15 minutes ago. Give her a minute."  
  
"What?" Rafe asked, confused. "Isn't that why she's here - because she was looking for Alison?"  
  
"No." Abby answered instead. "I didn't know anything about that. Not until just now."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Rafe turned to face Abby.  
  
"I came here to help you - you and Alison. I've always had a connection with her. I saw her, most of my life. I've seen all that's happened to her here, especially since she met you. I could see what would happen and wanted to help you stop it. I didn't know - I didn't know until now who she was to me. I didn't know." Abby was once again overwhelmed at the thought.  
  
Lucy spoke to her cousin again to explain further. "Elizabeth was here earlier. She met Abby and then just let it spill in her oh so subtle way.Abby had no idea who her father was until today."  
  
"Elizabeth always said she didn't know who Alison's sister was. I can't believe she would keep this from her." Rafe said, his voice full of anger and hurt, and Lucy could tell it was on Alison's behalf  
  
Lucy couldn't help but smile at that. She remembered Elizabeth's comment that Rafe acted like a pit bull when it concerned Alison. It was perfect description.  
  
Abby continued on as Rafe and Lucy listened intently. "I've tried to save the people I loved before. I have to tell you, you need to know. I've always failed before. I don't want you to think I can perform miracles because I can't. If I could, my mother would still be here." Tears fell from Abby's eyes but she didn't even notice. Her hand involuntarily went to touch the ring she wore on the chain around her neck as she continued. "And, Cameron, he would still be here too. Instead, they're gone. I couldn't save them."  
  
My God, this poor girl carried around so much guilt, Lucy thought sadly. "Abby. It's OK." she put her arm around Abby's shoulder in an effort to comfort her.  
  
"No. It's not OK." Abby looked at Rafe now. "Cameron was my life, and I couldn't save his. I saw what was going on here and I thought I could help. If I can keep you two steps in front of Joshua, maybe I can finally save someone. Now that I know who Alison is, it matters even more. All I can do is try. But you can tell me if you don't want me to help you. I'll understand."  
  
As she spoke these last words, Abby shook her head to try and clear it. She could see something. A house, a new house - not the villa. Alison dressed in all in white - bravely fighting Joshua all alone. Jamal was there too, trying to help her.  
  
"Abby?" Rafe watched Abby's eyes glaze over. She was almost in a trance.  
  
"Rafe. Lucy." Minutes later, Abby finally spoke.  
  
Rafe looked at Abby again. He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Abby barely felt it - the visions were still coming.  
  
Alison talking to Joshua - her eyes full of tears. Alison watching Rafe as he left her.  
  
"Abby.what's going on?" Rafe asked. It took everything he had to keep his voice calm.  
  
Alison - preparing for a wedding, not the one of her dreams - but a nightmare. Rafe looking on in horror as Joshua threatened to turn her before his eyes.  
  
Tears once again pouring down her cheeks - Abby turned to look at both Rafe and Lucy.  
  
"She's so frightened." Abby said finally.  
  
Rafe looked at her with tears in his own eyes. He was nearly coming out of his skin. Oh God, he thought again, desperately. I have to find her.  
  
Lucy could see Rafe was losing his patience again. She went over and knelt next to where Abby sat on the couch. "Abby.do you see where she is?"  
  
"It's not the villa."  
  
Rafe sighed, exasperated. "I know that. I already looked there."  
  
Abby continued - still caught up in what she could see. "It's someplace new, just outside of town."  
  
Grasping this first ray of hope as tightly as he held her hand, Rafe asked. "Can you show me?"  
  
"Yes. I think so".  
  
Pulling her off the couch - Rafe practically dragged Abby to the door. She looked back at Lucy with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Be careful." Lucy called after them. "Oh God. Please be careful." 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty  
  
Frank dragged Alison into his new dwelling, bringing her straight to Joshua.  
  
"Careful, Franklin. Don't bruise her. You can unhand her. She won't be going anywhere."  
  
Frank finally let her go. She stood in front of Joshua, scared but furious.  
  
"Now, leave us alone. We're in need of some quiet time."  
  
Alison waited until Frank had left the room before she spoke.  
  
"What is it that you want now, Joshua?" her voice full of contempt.  
  
"Such a fiery little thing. I adore that about you."  
  
Alison glared at him.  
  
"There is so much I want from you. We have plenty of time to discuss it all, an eternity, in fact. Right now, I'd want you to join me in a glass of champagne."  
  
"No." she said simply.  
  
"Oh, I insist, my dear. It's a fine vintage I assure you."  
  
"I don't give a damn what vintage it is. I know how you operate, Joshua. You'll drug me in a heartbeat. I'll drink nothing you serve me."  
  
"Now, now. Always pointing out my past transgressions. But I'm happy to see you have some restraint. It's a quality your dear mother never possessed."  
  
"Don't you even speak to me about my mother."  
  
"Alison, my dear girl, you know I have much gratitude towards you mother. She made me what I am today."  
  
"She did not do it for you. She did it to protect me from you."  
  
"Seems many people want to protect you. It is lucky for me they do such a poor job."  
  
Alison did not respond.  
  
"Now, my love you ask me what I want with you. They say that a picture is worth a thousand words, so why don't you take a look behind you for the answer to your question."  
  
Alison turned her back to him, and her eyes caught an image of her own. She stared at the portrait.  
  
"You can't be serious." She said as she spun around to face Joshua again.  
  
"I most certainly am. In fact, I am deadly serious."  
  
Her voice shook with rage as she spoke, "I will never marry you."  
  
"Never say never my dear."  
  
"Oh, I'll say it, because it's the truth. There is no way in hell I will ever be your wife."  
  
"Hell might just be a state of mind. Because I assure you, if you continue to fight me on this I will create your own personal hell. When I do, marrying me will not only be my wish, but yours as well. Of course, it will then be too late."  
  
Alison continued to stare at him. He was out of his mind. She decided to try again.  
  
"It won't work, Joshua. I can't marry you. I am already married."  
  
"My dear, I remember well that you tried to tie the knot with that silly slayer. But you know as well as I do that you did not succeed. A little question of your being siblings threw a wrench in things."  
  
"We may not be husband and wife in the eyes of the law, but in the eyes of God we most certainly are. Rafe and I are married. I am his, Joshua. I always have been. I will never belong to anyone else."  
  
"You will be mine."  
  
"Perhaps you didn't hear me, Joshua. I said never. I will kill myself first."  
  
"You're so dramatic, my dear. No need to inflict harm on yourself. It'd be my pleasure to do it for you."  
  
Alison folded her arms across her chest and looked him straight in the eye. She was unbelievably frightened but she knew she had the strength to face him. He would have to kill her then because she could not imagine having to marry him, having to live with him. Death would be a much better option.  
  
"Go ahead. If that's my choice then do it. I would rather be dead than live out eternity with you."  
  
Sighing, Joshua sat down on the couch, taking a sip of champagne before he spoke.  
  
"Alison. Darling. Perhaps you just need some time to adjust to the idea. I could make you so happy. If you'd just entertain the idea for a moment, I could make you see that. I could make you see the life I can offer you. The kingdom I envision."  
  
Alison turned away again, this time her eyes focused on the other painting in the room. She studied it closely, horrified at what she saw there.  
  
Facing him once more she spoke again. Pointing to the painting she said, "Is that what you're talking about?"  
  
"The New Port Charles? Well yes. That is."  
  
"You intend to take over the town, to make it Vampire Central?"  
  
"Such a common name but yes, you have the right idea."  
  
"What is that there?" Alison continued, her horror growing with each glance at the painting. "You intend to keep people penned up near the river? For what reason?"  
  
"Well. We will all need to dine somewhere. Think of it as a 24 hour café."  
  
"You are sicker than I ever imagined." She said now feeling violently ill.  
  
"I'm sure that's true. You have realized my intentions and now, I will share with you my desire. I want you to rule this new place with me. I want you to be my bride, my queen."  
  
"I will never be a part of this twisted fairy tale of yours, Joshua. You need to give it up."  
  
Joshua's patience was wearing thin. He placed his glass down and walked over to her. He gripped her arm tightly as he spoke.  
  
"Listen carefully my dear girl. I was hoping you'd come into this marriage willingly and quietly. I was hoping you'd enjoy the opportunity I am offering you. I can see that you've been blinded by your love for that pathetic do-gooder, and refuse to see how truly wonderful you're life with me will be. I had wished it would not have come to this, but I don't have time to waste trying to sway you with soft words and romance. There will be time for that later."  
  
Joshua ran a finger down the side of her throat. Alison cringed at his touch as he continued.  
  
"Cutting to the chase, I will now tell you the consequences you face if you defy me. I am sure it will make you reconsider."  
  
"Joshua, I will never consent to becoming your wife. Listen to me closely. I love Rafe. My heart belongs to him. I love him with everything I have, with my whole heart and soul. I will never want you or any other man because I am his and only his forever. There is nothing you can say that can convince me to marry you."  
  
"Are you sure? I beg to differ. I have something to say that I am certain will make you change your mind. Sit down, my dear so I can spin a tale for you."  
  
Joshua pushed Alison back into an overstuffed chair. He pulled a footstool over and sat on it before her. Alison looked at him with disgust, causing him to smirk with delight. Her expression will change soon enough, he thought to himself. He looked her straight in the eye and began to speak.  
  
"Surely, you have noticed that there are more and more of us roaming the streets of Port Charles each day. We are taking over, slowly but surely. You know well, my dear that there are only two so-called slayers in town. One is experienced and holds a great deal of power. The other, your dear Ms. Coe, is losing her powers rapidly. Were you aware of that?"  
  
Suddenly full of worry and concern for Lucy, Alison softly said, "No. Oh my God. Lucy."  
  
"Well. I assure you it is the truth. Now, I can see you are concerned, but please, let me continue. I am sure you have now guessed whom I am referring to when I talk of the one slayer who still has any power at all. Your precious Rafe."  
  
Just hearing Rafe's name filled Alison's eyes with tears. She bowed her head and stared at her hands in her lap, her fingers twirling the ring he had given her as she did. They were always connected and Alison prayed he could hear her thoughts now. "Help me, Rafe. Please. I know you'll find me."  
  
"Aw. Hold your tears. You haven't heard the end of the story, my dear. The sad part has not yet begun. I will get to that in due time, but as a preview let me say this. He will be the one to suffer for your defiance. Rafe is the one who will pay most dearly."  
  
Alison looked at Joshua then, already pleading for him to spare Rafe harm with her eyes.  
  
Joshua stared back. He knew she'd comply once he'd heard his plans, but it would be far easier than he ever imagined. This thing called love that she shared with the slayer had such power. He could see her decision was nearly made, and he had not even mentioned the type of harm he had in mind. Joshua decided to fill her in anyway, in case she ever dared to have second thoughts, in case she dared to think that she could get away.  
  
"Let me explain to you what will happen, my dear. If you insist on refusing my kind proposal to spend your eternal life with me, here is what will occur. The things I describe, what I will do to your darling fiancé, will happen because of your own choice."  
  
Alison's eyes filled with horror as he spoke the next words, tears began to pour down her face. There was evil and then there was Joshua. She could barely believe her ears.  
  
"I will capture your slayer. I will lock him in a cell, much like the one you visited here. I assure you, however, this one will be without so many luxuries. He will be held in a small, cramped, windowless, dank and dreary room. Don't worry, my dear. He won't be alone. I assure you the room will be crawling with various species of vermin - to keep him company."  
  
Alison began to shiver at the image in her mind. To imagine Rafe being held prisoner at all was horrible enough. To imagine him tortured like this was unbearable. Tears ran down her cheeks, she didn't care what Joshua wanted with her anymore. She needed to spare Rafe the hell Joshua described.  
  
Joshua knew he had her cooperation already, but to see her so distraught was actually making him happier by the second. He continued on.  
  
"Rafe will be surrounded completely by darkness, all day, every day. No one will speak to him, on my orders. He will be given the smallest amount of food and water, just enough to keep him alive until he slowly but surely begins to lose his mind. If he defies me, if he fights me at all I will instruct his guards to beat him, to torture him in a number of imaginative ways until he complies. When I am sure he's been broken, when he is a shell of the man he once was, I will have my final revenge."  
  
Alison was clearly sobbing, the unbelievably horrible image he had placed in her mind making her sick and even more furious. If Joshua were able to capture him, Rafe would fight him with all he had. She was sure that he would. Her choice was becoming clear. If she did not marry Joshua, Rafe would be hurt in worse ways than she ever imagined. "No-no-no." she cried.  
  
"Yes. I had planned to give you a wedding gift, to turn you, to bestow the honor of being one of us on my blushing bride. But, since you have refused, I will simply hold you here, under nicer conditions than your "true love" of course, for as long as it takes to break him. When he is in the state I just described, I will allow you a small reunion before you both meet your ultimate death."  
  
Alison continued to cry, continued to be tortured herself by the vision Joshua had placed in her mind. He was relentlessly cruel, as he continued to tell her how it would all end.  
  
"I will bring him to you after he's been battered and destroyed and will let him look on in horror as - well, I see no need to sugar coat it, he will look on as I kill you. By biting your flesh and draining you of every last drop of your blood, I will take your life. Then, after you are gone, I will leave him to die."  
  
"No." Alison said again. It was not her own death she feared, but the thought of such a fate for the man she loved with all her heart and soul.  
  
"At that point his death should happen quite quickly. But of course, there is a way to change the ending of that sad story my sweet. You become mine, and I will spare him."  
  
Joshua was right. Here was the one thing she could not bear. She could not have Rafe die that horrible death because she was too scared or too stubborn to give in. He had a second chance at life and could live it if she did this. She would save him. It was her only option.  
  
"You will leave him alone?" she asked finally.  
  
"I will."  
  
"You won't hurt him? You'll keep him safe?" she asked again.  
  
Joshua watched his victory unfold. He spoke again. "I know that your so- called prince will come here eventually to rescue you. You will need to send him away. Once he leaves, I will spare him. But he needs to leave peacefully. If he attacks, I will follow through with my original plan. I will have you, and I will crush him."  
  
Alison could not believe it had come to this, but it was her only choice. Rafe could not die that way. If she had any hope at all that he would be spared she would do whatever Joshua demanded of her. She loved Rafe far too much to let it happen if she could stop it.  
  
Alison continued to sob, grieving for the loss of her dream, which had been so simple. Her dream was to build a life and a family with Rafe. If she did this, he will have the chance to find someone else to love, to maybe realize the dream himself. He'd probably be too stubborn to take the chance, but at least she could spare him the torturous death Joshua described.  
  
She sobbed at the thought of what Joshua could do to her, but she knew in her heart, if she stayed with him she could keep everyone she loved and cared about safe. She could influence how his plans get carried out. She could work from the inside, doing as much good as she could. Maybe she'd find a way to destroy Joshua herself. If she did, Rafe would be alive and they could possibly be together again. It was the only hope she had. This was the only solution.  
  
Her voice was full of pain, her breath broken as she said finally, "You have won, Joshua. I will be your wife."  
  
Author's note: Get out the Kleenex Rali fans - it's going to get really sad soon. Almost as sad as PC being cancelled. ( which is the saddest thing ever. Never fear - there's always a happy ending - well at least until something else pops up! 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one  
  
"C'mon. Hurry up." Rafe said - still dragging Abby along.  
  
Abby knew they were getting nearer, but she needed to stop for a minute. Seriously, Rafe was practically pulling her arm out of the socket.  
  
She stopped running completely, causing him to release her hand. He turned and glared at her.  
  
"Abby." His voice threatened her, "I said come on."  
  
She glared back at him, "Please. Just wait a second Rafe."  
  
"We don't have a second - I have to find Alison."  
  
"I know." She said rubbing her shoulder. "I know. But, please. Just hold on for a minute. She's OK right now. I can see that."  
  
"That's nice. Thanks for the update. Now let's go." He reached for her hand again.  
  
She backed away. "Rafe. I'm serious. You can't go barging in there like a lunatic. You need to think for a second. I'm not moving until you listen to me." Abby shook back her hair, put her hands on her hips and looked up at him.  
  
He rubbed a hand over his face. If there was any doubt that she and Alison were sisters this proved it. He looked up at the sky for a second. "What the hell were you thinking?" he spoke silently to the one's responsible above. "You made two of them? She is just as stubborn as Alison."  
  
"I've got to meet the guy who fell for you. We definitely have lots talk about." Rafe muttered under his breath as he looked back at her.  
  
"What did you say?" Abby thought she'd heard him and began to get angry.  
  
"Never mind. Abby. Seriously, I am running out of time and out of patience. If you don't start moving, I'll just throw you over my shoulder and make you." Rafe promised.  
  
Abby laughed, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Rafe moved to do just what he promised.  
  
She sidestepped him, and then turned to stand in front of him, blocking the path. She knew she only had a second or two before he tried again but she needed him to hear her.  
  
"Rafe. Please listen to me, for just a second. This is not the first time I've tried to save someone that I care about - and I don't want something to go wrong. I need you to listen to me."  
  
Rafe began to focus on what Abby was saying. Maybe she was right. He stood facing her, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes narrowed as she continued to speak.  
  
"Joshua's always lurking, but he'll be distracted in a few minutes as well. Jamal will take care of it."  
  
"Jamal? He's there? He's been turned?" Rafe asked, shocked at the news.  
  
"Yeah." Abby said sadly.  
  
Rafe looked down and shook his head in disbelief. It just kept getting worse. Alison must be devastated.  
  
Abby placed a hand on his arm. "Rafe, listen to me. I thought the same thing, but he's helping her. He's watching out for her. He's been talking to Casey."  
  
Rafe sighed. At least that was something. He looked over at Abby again.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked, now even more desperate to go and get to Alison, if that was even possible.  
  
"Just one more thing, she's in a room on the first floor. From the back entrance, it's up a short flight of stairs. It's the second door on the right. There's a terrace off her room, if you can't get out the same way you came in."  
  
She didn't have to worry about that, Rafe thought. I may not be using the door. "OK. OK. Now let's go." Rafe reached for her hand.  
  
Again, Abby stepped away. "No. Wait. I'm not going with you."  
  
"You're not?" Rafe asked, confused.  
  
"No. I'm the only one who knows where you both are. If something goes wrong."  
  
"You can save us." Rafe finished her sentence.  
  
He was counting on that, wasn't he? The thought had Abby terrified. She'd never been able to come through before. Maybe this time it would be different.  
  
"I can try." Abby said softly, not sure she actually could save them at all. "Just, please - be careful."  
  
Rafe took Abby's hand again, this time simply squeezing it gently. He looked into those eyes that were so like Alison's as he said simply "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now, go. Go get my.sister" Abby said. It was amazing how easy it was to already think of her that way.  
  
Acting on impulse, Rafe leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Wish me luck," he said. Then, running as fast as his legs could carry him, he raced off to save the woman he loved.  
  
"Good luck. If you're counting on me - you'll need it." Abby whispered as he disappeared into the woods.  
  
***********  
  
Alison paced the room. She couldn't believe it had come to this. She was in the very place they had never intended her to end up. As if that wasn't bad enough, one of the people she loved most in the world was now a vampire. Her heart broke thinking of Jamal, of what the evil had done to everyone here.  
  
She was dressed in a gown that Joshua had left for her. His taste in clothes was actually lovely, but the feel of the silk and lace on her skin just sickened her.  
  
She shivered, thinking of what was in store for her here.  
  
"Rafe." she called out to him in her mind. He must be going crazy. It was only a matter of time until she saw him here. She knew he'd never give up until he found her. But this time, she wouldn't be happy to see him, because once he got here, she knew she'd just have to push him away.  
  
Images of their life together began to fill her mind, making her heart ache. Alison remembered Rafe knocking the tray of muffins out of her hands, then making fun of how they dented the floor. He always loved to tease her, from that very first day. She began to cry as she recalled the first rose he gave her, making it magically appear. She began to sob as she thought of the day she finally admitted to herself just how much in love with him she was.  
  
Alison had been so sure they would be able to have the life they had dreamed of. She had been so sure that together they would be able to make all their dreams come true.  
  
Finally, she remembered the day she realized that he had actually brought her back from the dead, the thousand different ways he saved her life just by loving her.  
  
As hard as it was for her to imagine actually doing what she knew it would take, it was her turn to save his. 


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: OK - here's another one that jumps around. & sorry - no Rali. I'm sort of cheating here, because basically if I continue writing during the next - I mean - last arc (boo hoo!) I want to make sure it's close to what actually happens - since this story is more my version than anything else. Just please - bear w/me. It's all written, but I need to stop making myself cry reading Chapter 34 (you'll see why) so I can see the keyboard to edit!! LOL! I want to make sure the ending is perfect since it's a bit different than Desire - and no clues, that's all I'm saying ;). I need to make it fit. BTW - Thx again for the wonderful feedback - y'all are too, too kind. Knowing you're enjoying the story makes me want to finish faster. I hope you think it's worth the wait! :-) Gracie  
  
Chapter Thirty-two  
  
Kevin wandered into Elixir - the drugs Joshua had given him nearly out of his system. He had Karen to thank for that. She was such a good friend to him, helping him when he needed someone most.  
  
He thought back to what he had done under Joshua's influence. He'd further fractured his relationship with Lucy - he'd betrayed his own daughter. This whole new version of himself maybe wasn't all it was cracked up to be.  
  
Sitting back on a lounge chair, he sipped his drink and felt someone sit down beside him.  
  
"Drowning your sorrows?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Seems so."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Make that plural. Problems. Where do you want me to start?"  
  
Kevin wasn't sure he actually wanted her to start at all. Elizabeth Barrington was quite an attractive woman - when she wasn't screeching like a banshee. Hoping he wouldn't regret it he replied, "Anywhere you wish."  
  
"OK, well Joshua, a monster of my own making, ironically enough, has been stalking my daughter, wanting to make her his bride. She was on her way to see me when he captured her again and now she's being held captive by him."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. It's driving me crazy, not being able to help her."  
  
"I know what that's like. Your fangy husband has my daughter as we speak."  
  
"You know, maybe I should care that he's cheating on me -but who am I kidding? It was never meant to be. I don't think I'll ever experience something like that."  
  
"Like what?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Like what my daughter's lucky enough to have and in their own way, what Livvie and Caleb share too. A love that overpowers everything it touches. Soul mates. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Hearing her words, Kevin thought of last Christmas and his life with Lucy. "I did. Once."  
  
"I think if you've had it once, you can have it again. It's people like me who never had it at all that will continue to wonder."  
  
Maybe, in her own wacky way, Elizabeth had a point. Now that he was more like himself, he could get it back.  
  
At least, it was worth a try.  
  
**************  
  
Jamal snuck out of the mansion and into the woods. He looked around to make sure he wasn't followed and called out in a loud whisper. "Hey. Casey."  
  
Casey snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Jamal jumped a foot as he said, "Damn girl. Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry." Casey giggled, but quickly got serious. There wasn't much time. "What's up?"  
  
"That Josh is one bad dude. He's got plans so sick they would warp your halo."  
  
"Very cute, Jamal. Seriously, what's he doing?"  
  
"All I know is he wants Ali. Bad. He'll do anything to get her."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"No. He somehow made her agree to marry him. I'm not really sure why she's going along with him. Either he drugged her or threatened her. She won't tell me the truth about it whatever it is. But she's miserable. She's not acting like herself at all. We need to get her out of there."  
  
"I'm trying to find Rafe. He's been a hard guy to track down. If you see him before me.."  
  
"I know. I'll try and fill him in."  
  
"OK." Casey's voice filled with concern, "So what about you? You doing OK?"  
  
"I'm cool." Jamal answered, shrugging her question off."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I can handle this. Let's just get it over with."  
  
"OK. You be careful."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Dude. I'm already dead. What can possibly happen to me?"  
  
"Yeah, well. Be careful anyway."  
  
Casey gave Jamal a kiss on the cheek. As she started to walk away, she turned back for a moment and said, "I will. I'll catch you later."  
  
Jamal sadly watched her run off. "Yeah. Later."  
  
***********  
  
Ian watched Lucy as she slept. He didn't know how to save her, and he couldn't figure out how to say goodbye.  
  
He just knew he had to do something.  
  
He'd at least figured out this much. It was the hot springs, the very thing he'd hoped would cure him was the thing that was killing her. There was only one person who could help him and it was the last person who'd be willing to.  
  
Caleb.  
  
He needed to find him. He was not above groveling. Not when he was talking about the life of the woman he loved.  
  
The alternative was turning her, or watching her die. He couldn't stomach either.  
  
Ian placed a kiss on her forehead and again went out into the night in search of answers, hoping against hope he could find some this time.  
  
************  
  
Karen walked out of the hospital and towards her car, searching for her keys in her bag. She felt someone approach her from behind and twirled around.  
  
"Frank."  
  
"Karen. Going home?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered, her voice tired.  
  
"Can I talk to you? For just a minute?"  
  
"Frank. I really have nothing to say to you anymore. I don't even recognize you."  
  
"It's me, Karen. I'm the same as I always have been."  
  
"You have to be kidding." Karen found her keys and began walking again. Frank grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go of me." Karen glared at him.  
  
"Not until you listen."  
  
"To what? To you tell me of the virtues of vampirism? So you can tell me what a great lifestyle you're living? No thanks, Frank. I'm not at all interested."  
  
"Karen. We can still have all we dreamed of. You just have to believe me when I tell you."  
  
"Frank. No. I won't ever want to live the life you've chosen. As much as I love you, and I still do despite all this, I won't ever want to live that way. Feeding on others, cursing them with a life of preying on people instead of living amongst them peacefully. I'm a doctor. It's against everything I know, everything I am to harm someone intentionally. I don't think you ever really knew me. If you think I'd want this, I'm sure you never did."  
  
Frank's grip tightened on her arm. "Karen. Don't make me do this."  
  
"Do what?" she asked in horror.  
  
"This." Frank answered as he pulled her close and placed his mouth dangerously close to her throat.  
  
"NO!" Karen screamed. She twisted herself free from Frank's grasp and began to run.  
  
She got to the edge of the parking lot and moved into the street. Turning to check how close Frank was behind her, she tripped and dropped her purse.  
  
Before she could move, she was blinded by light.  
  
First it was the headlights of the oncoming car.  
  
Then, it was a light brighter than she'd ever seen.  
  
She felt the impact of the car, and then, all she felt was safe.  
  
************  
  
For what seemed like the millionth time, Ian broke into Caleb's apartment.  
  
He called out to him, his voice ragged. He was already grieving. "Caleb!"  
  
No answer.  
  
He began to look around, and saw it then, a dusty book resting on the mantle.  
  
This has to be it, he thought.  
  
Taking it down off the mantle he laid it carefully on a nearby table. Turning the pages gently, he found what he was looking for.  
  
A slayer's cure - the blood of an angel.  
  
Years of medical school had not prepared him for this. Years of living in Port Charles certainly had. Committing the page to memory, he knew what he needed to do.  
  
Get Lucy to the hospital - quickly - and find Casey.  
  
His cell phone rang, the sound jarring him out of the near trance he'd been in.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ian." he heard a familiar voice, but it was so faint he could hardly hear.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Elizabeth. You need to get to the hospital quickly."  
  
"Lucy." He said. He was too late, he thought as the phone slipped from his hand.  
  
"Kevin found her. You need to get there right away, Ian?"  
  
Elizabeth's voice echoed throughout Caleb's apartment but no one was there to hear.  
  
Ian was already out the door and on his way. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three  
  
Abby turned and began to walk to find a place to wait. The woods were creeping her out. It was getting dark.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her, coming closer. Moving faster - she began to run.  
  
She stopped to catch her breath, and heard a voice behind her.  
  
"See anything lately, Abby?"  
  
Abby turned at the sound of Livvie's voice, and saw her walk towards her. If that wasn't bad enough news, Abby soon saw that Caleb was following right behind.  
  
Abby saw some sort of kindness in his eyes, but knew the evil and cruelty he was capable of. Her heart began to pound. For the first time since she got here she was scared almost to death.  
  
She silently prayed for Cameron and her mother to keep her safe. She took a deep breath and looked Livvie in the eye.  
  
"What can I do for you, Livvie?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Funny you should ask. I want you to help us. We need to know where Joshua is hiding something."  
  
"Well, Livvie. I have news for you. I am not part of a carnival act. I'm not here for your personal entertainment. The things I see are random. I can't just see what you want me to."  
  
"Well, are you sure the carnival's left town? You've acted like a freak since I've met you." Livvie began.  
  
"Olivia!" Caleb finally spoke, cutting off the line of insults Livvie was ready to spew at Abby. He turned his attention to the stranger before him.  
  
"Abby, is it?" he said as he looked at her, his head tilted slightly sideways.  
  
Abby was captivated by the intense stare he gave her. His blue eyes were nearly hypnotic. She shook her head to focus, before she answered. "Yes."  
  
"Is that short for Abigail?"  
  
Abby was a bit taken aback at the sound of his voice saying her full name. "Yes, yes it is."  
  
"That's a lovely name." Caleb continued.  
  
Livvie looked on, fury bubbling inside her. Was Caleb actually flirting with this plain Jane - goody-two shoes? What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
"Caleb." Abby figured out what he was up to. She wasn't falling for it. "I've known of you for a long time. If you think you can charm me into helping you. You're sadly mistaken."  
  
"Who? Me? Try and charm you? I'm just being polite." He said with a wicked grin.  
  
"You may be fangless, but I'm quite sure you can still draw blood." Abby continued, tilting her chin up in defiance. "and I know for a fact that your girlfriend wants nothing more than to take a bite out of me. I'm sorry to disappoint you both. But, I can't help you."  
  
"Can't or won't?" Livvie asked then.  
  
"Either one is appropriate. You choose." Abby replied, anger overpowering her fear more and more each second.  
  
"Watch yourself, dear Abby. I have some advice you should take. Don't try and take me on, because you'll lose. You know, it's been a while since my last meal. I'm suddenly famished." Livvie started towards Abby, who began to back away in fear.  
  
"Olivia! That's enough!!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"You were just here with the slayer, weren't you? Let me guess. Does Joshua have Alison again?" Caleb asked, his mind spinning. He may have lost his powers, but he could still see what was going on now.  
  
Abby was suddenly torn. She didn't know what she should reveal. Would they be able to help or hinder Rafe in his quest to save Alison? She thought back to the vision of Rafe turning away and Alison leaving. I'm sure that he's not going to save her on the first try anyway, she thought to herself. As unbelievable as it seemed, maybe, Caleb could help him. Her instincts said that she should.  
  
"Yes." She said softly, turning away.  
  
"And Rafe's trying to save her from him now?" Caleb continued.  
  
"Yes." Abby answered again, this time turning back to stare Caleb in the face.  
  
"Not at the villa."  
  
"No. He's moved her."  
  
"It's there." Caleb said, turning to Livvie. "Wherever that is, the answer we need is there."  
  
Abby looked at the two of them. She felt their love for each other. It was so much different than any other love she'd ever seen, but it was love just the same. She knew there were things about the two of them together that would be dangerous to those around them. But the fact still remained.  
  
Joshua was far more evil. He had absolutely no conscience, and he had Alison in his clutches.  
  
Rafe had trusted Caleb to free them from the villa. Abby decided to trust them to help save Alison.  
  
Abby scolded herself as she spoke. "I may be making a huge mistake."  
  
Both Caleb and Livvie turned to her.  
  
Abby went on, "Saving Alison is the most important thing to me, for reasons that are clear to me now. I think you can help do that, but I'm sure you understand why I can't fully trust either of you."  
  
Livvie first instinct was to lash out at Abby, but the feel of Caleb's arm sliding around her waist and tightening caused her to keep silent.  
  
"We understand." Caleb said.  
  
"I never would have believed I'd be here. I never believed I'd be talking to and fighting against vampires," The absurdness of the situation still amazed her. "but it seems I am."  
  
Abby was worried and as she spoke she began to pace. Here was another trait she shared with her sister.  
  
"You both have hurt them immensely. But Caleb, the fact is, without you, they wouldn't be together now. Rafe would never have died, and he'd never met Lucy and he'd never have come to Port Charles."  
  
"Hmmm. That's true." Caleb said with a grin. "I wonder if he'd ever admit that."  
  
Abby refused to let him gloat, so she added, "Of course, they probably would have found each other another way eventually, since they are truly destined to be together."  
  
Despite Caleb's silent pleas for her to behave, Livvie had finally had enough. "Ugh! Please. Spare me the fairytales. Are you going to help us or not?"  
  
"Livvie. Do you even remember being her friend? Do you?" Abby stopped pacing and turned to look at her then, seriously reconsidering letting them in on what she knew.  
  
"It was a long time ago." Livvie replied.  
  
"Well. Try and think back. You lost something."  
  
"Yeah. I lost a friend. I lost Alison." Livvie's voice was almost sad.  
  
"And your conscience. Thanks to your batty boyfriend." Abby was angry now.  
  
"Now, now, now. Abby. I'm hurt. There's no need for insults." Caleb broke in. "Let's get back to the subject. I think I see where you're going with this. Joshua's got something I want, and something that Rafe wants."  
  
Here it was, Abby thought, the moment of truth. "Right. I want you to work together."  
  
"You're insane." Livvie said in disbelief.  
  
"No. She's right." Caleb said softly.  
  
"What?!" Livvie broke away from Caleb and stared at him.  
  
"She's right. We can't defeat Joshua while he has the ring. Rafe can. As unbelievable as it seems, we need him."  
  
Caleb focused his attention back to Abby. As he spoke, he stroked the finger that used to wear the ring Joshua now possessed. All that mattered was returning to his former self, and regaining his family's legacy. "Rafe. Did he actually agree to this?"  
  
"No. I haven't asked him yet."  
  
"What makes you think he will?"  
  
"If it will save Alison he'll agree. You know that already." Abby answered.  
  
"This plan of yours has merit - and I'm willing to give it a try. On one condition, I need the antidote for what Joshua has given me. Do you know where that is?"  
  
Abby remembered a vision of Joshua. He hid a vial in an urn on the fireplace. That could be it.  
  
"I might. I almost certain I know where it is."  
  
"Tell me." Caleb said, placing his hands on Abby's shoulders and staring intently into her eyes.  
  
"You'll help save Alison?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yes." Caleb promised.  
  
"You'll leave them alone after you do? You'll let them be happy?" Abby directed these questions more to Livvie than Caleb.  
  
"If they do the same." Livvie replied.  
  
It may not ever end. The war between Rafe and Caleb and Alison and Livvie may continue forever. But Joshua needed to be stopped. That was something they all agreed on. The consequences of this alliance could be dealt with later.  
  
"OK." Abby said with a sigh, still not sure she wasn't sabotaging it all, but having little choice. "Here's what I know." 


	34. Chapter 34 :

Chapter Thirty-four  
  
He had finally found her. Seeing her standing there, seemingly unharmed, Rafe sighed with relief.  
  
He quickly ran forward, pulling Alison into his arms, holding her close.  
  
"Thank God." he said as he placed a kiss on her hair.  
  
It took everything, every single ounce of courage she had not to break down and melt into his embrace. Oh my God, she thought, desperately. How would she ever be able to get through this? She had to convince him she meant what she said. But how? How could she possibly ever bring herself to look him in the eye and break his heart? She had just told him how much she wanted to fight. He would never believe her. Not unless she spoke the words she knew would wound him the most. I can't do it, she thought. I can't hurt him that way.  
  
The image of what Joshua had in store for Rafe flashed through her mind, and that was all it took.  
  
She would have to do it, she decided. If she wanted him to live - she'd have to.  
  
Maybe one day, they'd be able to find their way to each other again. If Joshua was destroyed, maybe one day they might. Their love was so strong and they always had before. She had to believe that it would be the same this time, that their chances had not yet run out. It was all she had to hope for at the moment.  
  
Alison took a deep breath and used all the strength she possessed to push him away.  
  
"No. Rafe." she began.  
  
Her shove startled him. Rafe's arms fell limply to his sides as he looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" he asked, his hands moving to touch her face.  
  
Wanting nothing more than to lean towards his touch, she forced herself to swat his hands away.  
  
"Get away from me." she said, her voice shaky.  
  
"What? Wait. Alison." Rafe looked at her closely, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Leave. Now. Rafe, I mean it. I want you to go."  
  
"Alison, you don't know what you're saying."  
  
She looked up at him, and felt her heart tearing into pieces as she did. She needed to finish this. Afterward, when she was alone, she could break down. Not before. Not if she wanted to save him. She took another deep breath, forced her voice to stay calm.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying." Alison said to him slowly, as if Rafe was a child she wanted to make understand. "I want you to go."  
  
Rafe searched her face. Joshua had done this. His instincts as a slayer could tell him she had not been turned, but Joshua must be controlling her mind. His heart began to race, as he tried to figure out a way to reach her so that he could get her away from here.  
  
"Whatever he's done to you, it will all be OK. OK? Come on. There isn't much time." Rafe spoke quietly, each word gently urging her to follow him. He reached for her hand.  
  
Nearly giving in and putting her hand in his, she knew that if she wanted to save him, she couldn't bear to look at him any longer. She turned her back on him in reply.  
  
Rafe's own heart began to ache as she did. Seeing her turn away from him was as forceful as a slap to his face.  
  
He was as scared as he'd ever been in his whole life. Something in her voice was horribly wrong. She had tried to convince him to leave her before when their wedding was ruined by Caleb's cruelty, but that time - as she did - she made sure he had known that her love for him was never in doubt. What was happening now? Why was she doing this? Rafe tried to think of a way to just scoop her up and carry her to safety, but in her current state of mind she would not go quietly and he needed her to be silent.  
  
He began to plead with her. "Please. Please. Alison, come on. We need to get out of here."  
  
She turned toward him, angry tears in her eyes as she raised her voice. "You are not listening to me! I am telling you to go. I don't want you here!"  
  
"He must have given you something, some sort of drug. We'll go to Ian - he can figure it out and fix it."  
  
"No, Rafe. He can't fix this, and you!" she laughed bitterly. "You can't fix it either."  
  
Alison finally was able to channel her anger and resentment about having no choice but to do this where it would do the most good. She focused her anger on him.  
  
Rafe just stood there. Stunned not only by her words but the way she spoke them. Her face looked empty and hollow, her voice sounded strangled and dead. This wasn't his angel.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Alison. Please - tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything's wrong, Rafe. Everything. This. Us. It's been wrong from the beginning."  
  
"Us? What? I don't understand. I'm here to take you home."  
  
"Home? Home - Rafe?" her voice was so calm it frightened him. "We've never really had a home have we? We lived at Lucy's, practically lived in a barn, and now - now we don't have an apartment, it's just a dark, dreary warehouse."  
  
"But I thought." he began.  
  
She cut him off. "You thought wrong, Rafe. I can't do this anymore. Any of this, and I don't want to. Can't you see? Don't you understand? Everything about us - together - from the start was not even real. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. You were an angel when we met for God's sake. You were technically dead. I don't know how I thought for a second we stood a chance in hell. And now. Well. It looks like we've actually arrived there. So I guess I was right all along."  
  
Her words pierced his heart like a dozen razors. He was shaking with fear. He could feel it, see it in her face. Evil was clearly winning now. The worst thing he could imagine was happening. She had finally had enough. She decided to stop fighting. My God, no, he thought. This can't be. I'm losing her.  
  
Rafe reached toward her and again was shocked as she pushed at his hands, shoving him away.  
  
Nothing mattered to him anymore but bringing her back to him, he had to make her understand. Rafe was now begging, he'd do anything he could to make her see.  
  
"Alison. Please. I love you, I just."  
  
"You love me? You love me - Do you love me enough to save me from all this?" Alison's voice nearly mocked him.  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. If he didn't see her standing right in front of him he would swear she was someone else. Desperate, he continued to try and make her hear him.  
  
"Alison, you know that I do. You know that I love you with everything that I am. That's why I'm here. Trust me, OK? We need to go."  
  
His words were making her weaken, the hurt she could hear in his voice stabbing her like shards of glass. Don't stop, Alison, she cautioned herself. You need to make him believe. She knew him so well, knew exactly what it would take to break him. She knew all the words that would make him finally walk away from her. She saw her opportunity. This was it. Do it fast, Alison. If you don't, he will die.  
  
The tears she cried as she spoke these next words were because of her love for him, but he mistook them for anger. She knew it would almost kill him, because having to say the words made her feel just as if she was dying too.  
  
"I trusted you and you failed me." she said, her voice full of accusation.  
  
As she saw his face fall, saw him defeated and wracked with guilt, she knew he had finally heard her. What was left of her heart silently cried out to him - "Rafe, I am only doing this because I love you. I love you..."  
  
As words of love filled her mind, words of anger and doubt left her mouth. She continued her attack, making sure he'd go. "It's over. You. Can't. Save. Me. You promised me you would and you didn't." A bitter chuckle escaped as she went on, "I don't think you ever really could. How many times did I go and let myself believe in you? Believed when you said, "I'll fix it Alison, I'll save you?" You promised it would all be OK. Well, Rafe. Look at me. Do you see where I am? How you've saved me?" sarcasm filled her voice, dripping from every word.  
  
Tears filled his eyes as he watched her. He knew in his heart that she spoke the truth. He had tried, but he failed her. He let her be taken by Joshua after he promised she'd be safe.  
  
He was battered, bleeding now from the wounds her words caused. He hanged his head. His shoulders were slumped. She wanted nothing more than to soothe him, but still she made herself continue.  
  
"I belong to Joshua now. I am his. And it's all thanks to you. You still want to grant my every wish, Rafe?" Alison said, extending a bitter challenge to him. "Here's your last chance."  
  
The end was near. She choked on these final words, but finally, she got them out.  
  
"I wish - I wish, I never met you."  
  
Rafe looked at her then, completely broken. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he whispered, "Please - don't. Alison, you can't mean that."  
  
Watching him crumble before her eyes, Alison wanted to scream. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into Rafe's arms and take it all back. She had to force herself not to say the words that she so desperately wanted to aloud."Oh God. No, of course I don't, Rafe. I don't mean a single word. I love you, with all my heart. Meeting you, falling in love with you is the greatest, most precious gift of my life. I have always had every faith in you, you are my soul mate, my hero, my angel. You have done all you could to stop this, to keep me safe. But, I refuse to let Joshua hurt you. I will not let you give your life to save mine, because if you do, this will end the same way. He will have me, and you'll be gone and I won't be able to live, knowing that I could have saved you. I know you, as well as I know myself. If you have the chance, you will try do it anyway and I love you, far too much to allow that to happen."  
  
If she were ever lucky enough to be with him again, she'd say it all to him and more. She would make it all up to him.  
  
The truth of their present situation smacked Alison back to reality. She knew she would not, could not let Joshua kill him. Not if she could stop it. The earth was so much more blessed with Rafe on it and he'd already lost so much time. Making him believe her was the only way to make sure he'd be safe.  
  
"I can. I do. Now, I'm telling you - for the last time. Get out." She gestured towards the door as she spoke.  
  
Her words struck him like blows. Reeling from their impact, Rafe stumbled backwards, turning blindly. He began to walk towards the door.  
  
He glanced back at Alison, this last look holding the last bit of his hope. He clung to the thought that he'd heard her wrong, that she didn't mean it. She was not seriously sending him away.  
  
Looking him straight in the face she said, "Just go."  
  
Seeing his world shatter before his eyes, Rafe did what she asked.  
  
*********  
  
The door clicked closed. The sound was so final, hearing it made Alison turn away in pain.  
  
She could not believe she had done it. She had convinced him to go.  
  
Her legs began to tremble. Dazed, she realized she could no longer stand. She tried to walk a few steps but was so weak, so blinded by tears, she collapsed right where she stood.  
  
She had always thought she understood. She thought she had already experienced it herself. But she knew now for certain, when people said they were heartbroken they were lying.  
  
Because right now, her heart was not merely broken - it was ripped completely to shreds. She could swear that it had been torn from her body, gripped by evil hands and drained of every last drop of blood. The pain was so real, so fierce, she was sure she was dying. She could not survive this.  
  
Alison was unable to breathe, she was unable to think of anything but the look on his face, the hurt in his eyes. Knowing she was the one who put it there filled her with even more sorrow.  
  
She hugged her arms around herself and rocked back and forth on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably now. Alison couldn't speak, she could only mouth his name, over and over. "Rafe.Rafe.Rafe."  
  
She sat like that for what seemed like hours, cried until her eyes were as empty as she felt without him. Her breath started to come back but the pain was still so sharp - it still felt as if she'd been stabbed in the heart and left to die.  
  
In the back of her mind she began to remember. Alison knew what had made it come to this, and who was the one responsible.  
  
It was Joshua, that vile, despicable, heartless animal who dared to threaten the life of the man she loved.  
  
He would not have him. He would not hurt him. Not while she had a breath left in her body.  
  
As devastated as she was at the moment, as hard as it was to focus, rage began to rise higher and higher inside her, soon overpowering and taking away the last of her tears.  
  
Joshua thought he was winning. Alison had always strived to see the good in others, but Joshua had finally proven to her there were some in this world who were pure evil, who had no good in them at all. He thought he could break her, thought he would conquer her. He was in for the fight of his life.  
  
If there was anything at all Rafe's love had given her, it was the ability to do battle. To be strong enough to face what life threw at her. This was by far the worst she'd ever face, since she was forced to do it alone. But she knew she was ready.  
  
She spoke to Rafe in her mind then, wishing he could really hear her now. "While I fight him, Rafe, while I bring him down, every small victory will be because I love you. I promise you, I will not let him win."  
  
Hatred laced each of the next words she spoke aloud, "You have no idea what you're in for, Joshua. You think you've found your perfect, loving, docile bride? The woman of your dreams? Well. Think again."  
  
"I've just become your worst nightmare." 


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: Here's another transitional chapter - not long - but moves the story. Don't really know why I'm apologizing - just my nature I guess. Also just a quick note (esp to Melody) Please don't be impressed I've been updating so fast - I wrote most of the story - (including the ending) a while ago and now just have to backtrack a bit. I'm not sure y'all even care but so you understand - I wrote most of the Rali filled chapters first and then worked around them. That's what comes easiest to me as if you couldn't guess! Now, since it's summer - I finally have some free time to double check and edit. ;) As always - thx so much for reading & the most of all for the reviews - Enjoy! - Gracie  
  
Chapter Thirty-five  
  
Ian ran into the ER, his eyes wild. They fell on Kevin, who sat sadly in the waiting room.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
"Which she are you referring to?"  
  
"Collins, I don't have time to fight with you. Lucy damnit."  
  
"Over there. In the room next to Karen."  
  
"Karen?"  
  
"Yes. Karen. She's here too. She was hit by a car."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Ramsey's working on her now."  
  
Ian barely heard that last sentence. He was already on his way in.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Chris was sitting on a chair against the wall. His hands idle, his face full of grief.  
  
"Ramsey." Ian tried to get his attention again.  
  
"She had massive internal and cranial bleeding.. It's no use. I've tried everything."  
  
"She's gone?" Ian said unbelievably.  
  
"She's gone." Chris repeated.  
  
"And Lucy?" he asked him then.  
  
"Curtain 2"  
  
Ian walked over and pulled back the curtain. Lucy was speaking, but she was alone in the room.  
  
"Oh my. You look so beautiful. Are you here to take me with you?" she asked.  
  
A voice only she could hear answered "No. It's not your time yet."  
  
"It can't be yours either. You're so young. You have so much to live for."  
  
"I've lived plenty." The voice replied. "In my lifetime I've been blessed enough to save so many lives. That's not going to end. I can still do that now. Starting with you."  
  
"You're my angel."  
  
"That's right. I'm your angel."  
  
"Karen."  
  
Karen? Ian thought. Is that what she was saying? Of course. It made sense. Karen was now an angel.  
  
"Ramsey!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" Chris answered, as he came in the room, his voice dead and cold.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to transfuse Lucy."  
  
"No. Thornhart, not again. I told you. It's no use."  
  
"We need to try it again. With the blood of an angel."  
  
"The blood of a what? OK. You've lost me."  
  
"Karen."  
  
"Karen?"  
  
"Please. I know it's crazy, but so is Port Charles. Since we chose to live here, we have to at least try."  
  
Chris figured it was worth at least trying. He took a deep breath and said, "Let's go."  
  
They wheeled Karen in, began the process and then could only look on and wait.  
  
Kevin paced outside where Lucy slept, feeling more helpless than before. Karen, the one who saved him was gone and Lucy was near death herself. Could things possibly be worse?  
  
Frank looked on sadly from the doors in the ambulance bay. He had done this. He'd destroyed her.  
  
"Oh God, Karen. What have I done? What have I become?" he thought as he turned away.  
  
Back at Lucy's bedside, the two doctors looked on intently as the patient's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Ian." she said softly.  
  
Chris checked her vitals and nodded at Ian. It had worked.  
  
The two men in the room couldn't be more different, but their thoughts at that moment were exactly the same.  
  
If you had to live in a town full of vampires, at least there were angels to balance the scales a bit. Lucy's life had been saved. It was a miracle. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six  
  
Alison sat on the couch, flipping through a bridal magazine, the pages flying by in a blur of color. She didn't need to look anyway.  
  
There was only one dress she wanted to wear. Only one wedding she wanted to have. Only one man she wanted to marry.  
  
And it sure as hell wasn't Joshua.  
  
Jamal had told her as best he could what was going on outside this prison she was being held in. It may be furnished like a five-star hotel, there may not be bars on the windows, but she was as trapped as she'd ever felt in her life.  
  
As horrible as it felt, she'd live here forever if it meant that Rafe would be spared.  
  
She heard the door click open, hoping that it was Jamal and not Joshua but still, she didn't look up. She was sure the only person she really wanted to see would not be coming back.  
  
"Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you were hiding." Joshua said with a grin.  
  
Alison tried to make her voice sound sweet as she answered, "I don't know why you're surprised to find me here. I never leave this room."  
  
"But this is your room, my love. I had it designed specifically for you. Don't you like it?"  
  
It was harder than she imagined, actually being civil to this monster. She sighed as she answered, "Yes. Of course. It's lovely."  
  
"As you are. Did I mention how absolutely stunning you look today?"  
  
"No. But, thank you." Alison said softly.  
  
"You're welcome, my sweet." Joshua sat down across from her. Gesturing to the magazine resting in her lap he asked. "Did you find something to your liking?"  
  
"No. Actually, I can't decide. Why don't you choose for me? You have lovely taste in clothes." She said then hoping that'd be enough to get him to leave her alone for a bit.  
  
As she merely looked at Joshua, Alison's skin felt clammy. His gaze made her want to crawl out of it. She wanted nothing more than to step outside of her self and leave this place. She wanted nothing more than to go home.  
  
Home, she sighed again. The thought of home was not merely a word. It was more of a picture in her mind, and the picture was one of Rafe. Wherever he was, that was her home.  
  
She knew it would be hard to let him go. She knew it was the hardest thing she'd ever have to do, but this - oh my God, this was complete torture. The constant ache she felt in her heart nearly killing her minute by minute. It was hard to think of anything else.  
  
Joshua was still speaking to her, she realized that he had been for a while and she was so caught up in her thoughts of Rafe that she hadn't heard a word he said.  
  
"I have the feeling you are distracted, my precious." He said, annoyance lacing his words. "Let me guess. You are still thinking of your slayer."  
  
Closing the magazine and tossing it aside, Alison stood and began to pace. She stopped to gaze out the window "Joshua. I've agreed to marry you, but surely you didn't think I'd forget Rafe that easily."  
  
"No. Of course not. I'm nothing if not a realist, but you must know, my patience is wearing thin. The date of our nuptials is growing closer, and I won't have you pining for another man."  
  
You'll never truly have me at all. Alison thought. I've told you. No matter what you do to me, I will always belong to Rafe.  
  
Maybe she could make him see reason, at least buy herself some time. "I promised you that I would marry you if you'd keep him safe. I can't promise I'll forget Rafe. I never could."  
  
"Of course you can. You just need to try harder. I firmly believe you can do anything you set your mind to." Joshua walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. And if you have trouble my dear, he thought with a grin, I'd be happy to chemically assist you.  
  
Alison shivered at his touch, but not, of course, in a good way. She was becoming sick to her stomach. Could she actually do this? Could she actually become Joshua's wife to save Rafe? She wasn't so sure anymore. She couldn't stand being five feet away from him, let alone this close. If she had to go through with this, she'd have to be even closer.  
  
He kissed the back of her neck. Feeling his lips there made every nerve in her body tense. Her reaction left him less than pleased. "You need to relax, my dear. I won't bite. Yet."  
  
There it was. She was so caught up in saving Rafe that she'd not fully realized the fact that part of this deal she'd made included her becoming a creature like Joshua herself.  
  
As the truth hit her now, her eyes filled with tears, all her hope drained away.  
  
If she was able to defeat him before he turned her then she had a chance of regaining the life she dreamed of.  
  
If he turned her, she will have lost everything.  
  
She knew Rafe's love for her was strong, stronger than anything she ever imagined, but he could never love her like he once did again, not ever, if she became the very thing he'd been destined to rid the world of.  
  
Alison needed time alone to think it all through. She had to destroy him, before he destroyed her. She turned and crossed to the chaise lounge and sat down. "Joshua. If you don't mind, I'm a bit tired. I'd like to take a nap before dinner."  
  
"Of course. You need your rest." He moved toward her, reaching for something in his jacket pocket. "Why don't I give you something to help you sleep?"  
  
Alison was horrified. She forced her voice to be calm as she said,  
"No, that's OK. No, thank  
you."  
  
"I think it would help."  
  
Could it actually be worse? Now he wanted to drug her. She couldn't let that happen. She needed a clear head to fight him. If he drugged her, there was a chance he might win.  
  
Desperate to keep him from trying she tried to persuade him again, "Oh no. Joshua, that's not necessary. Please, I'm so tired already."  
  
His hand released the slim case in his pocket and moved to pat her gently on the arm. The drugs could wait. There was still a bit of time, but not much. He wanted her willing when he made her his, and she was anything but at the moment.  
  
"Very well. You take a little nap, some beauty sleep, not that you need it at all you're so incredibly lovely. When we dine this evening we can discuss the plans for the wedding. A small, private ceremony would be best, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes. That's fine." Alison replied, her voice vacant of any real emotion.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my precious." Joshua said, blowing a kiss as he walked out the door.  
  
Her stomach turned again as she watched him leave.  
  
She lay down and feigned sleep to make sure Joshua stayed away. She was certain he had ways of keeping an eye on her at all times. The truth was, she wanted to sleep more than anything at this moment. Every day since she'd been held here, she couldn't wait for night to fall. It was the only place she was herself again, the only place that she felt safe. She could be with Rafe in her dreams.  
  
She closed her eyes and though she did not sleep she dreamt of him, wondering what he was doing right now. Where was he? She made sure his heart was broken, but how he was reacting to what she had done worried her. He would either go someplace quiet and break down completely, or go off and fight something or someone else to take the pain away. Maybe both, she couldn't be sure. She only knew one thing.  
  
He was safe, he was alive, and that was all that mattered. 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven  
  
He couldn't stay here.  
  
There was no place he could be in this town that did not hold a memory of Alison. He wandered around, aimlessly searching, but there was no place he could go.  
  
He had tried staying at Ian's, but could only remember the time when he and Alison babysat for Danny, before he'd even gotten the nerve to kiss her. Even if he'd let him he couldn't stay at Jack's, where he had first asked her to marry him. He couldn't stay at Lucy's and certainly not in their apartment. It didn't matter. Wherever he ended up he couldn't sleep anyway. Rafe could find no escape from her. The places he usually went to find peace just brought thoughts of her closer to him. So he couldn't go to the chapel or the church, and of course, most of all, the barn.  
  
He wanted to run, wanted nothing more than to leave here, but, truthfully, he was fooling himself thinking that he could be fast enough to outrun thoughts of her. How he could ever get far enough away to forget her - that was something he couldn't begin to imagine.  
  
There was still evil here - that needed to be fought. Rafe didn't care anymore. Losing Alison had drained him of all his strength. She was the most important thing in his life, and he let her down. If he couldn't save her, why bother trying to save anyone else.  
  
Rafe walked for miles, finally ending up in the park. This was wrong too. He realized he now stood right in the place he'd first really kissed her. That cold, wintery day when she had asked him what he wanted most at that moment and he could only see her. Even after all she had just said to him - it was still the only thing he could see. Her gorgeous face. Her beautiful smile. Her silken hair. Her sparkling eyes.  
  
She had always been so optimistic, always so sure good would win in the end. But the constant losing battle had broken her, and having her lose her faith had broken him  
  
In his mind, he heard the words she had just spoken to him all over again. It had all been a lie. If he hadn't heard her say it himself, if he hadn't seen the look of pain and disappointment on her face with his own eyes he would not have believed it.  
  
He was sitting on a bench, hunched over, his head in his hands, when she found him. Abby had never seen anyone look more alone. But she was the one person who knew the truth about what Alison had done. She was the only other person besides Alison herself who knew the real reason why.  
  
Abby wanted to take some of his pain away, to make him realize what Alison was trying to do. She knew that the reason she was here was to help them both fight, but if he didn't get through this, if he didn't understand, he'd be no use.  
  
And evil would certainly win.  
  
She walked over and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Rafe."she whispered.  
  
It took him a full minute to acknowledge her.  
  
"Abby." He said finally, looking up at her. His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles were forming under them. Though it had only been a few days, he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.  
  
Abby sank down beside him.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she said.  
  
"Why? Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong. I have. I did. This whole thing is my fault." Rafe stood up and whirled around each word he spoke laced with pain.  
  
"No. Rafe. It's not."  
  
He cut her off, bitterly. "No. Stop. You can't convince me of that. I know the truth. It is. It is ALL my fault. You can see that. You would know - better than anyone. You've seen our past, you've seen our future. You know exactly why."  
  
Abby stood up, reaching to grab Rafe by his arms, curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt so that he would hold still while she spoke. She had so much to say and she needed him to listen.  
  
She decided not to play games. She needed to get to the point quickly or she might lose his attention. "Rafe. Tell me. Would you give your life for Alison's? Even now, after what she's said to you?"  
  
"That's a stupid question." Rafe glared at her.  
  
"Well, then pretend I'm stupid and answer me anyway," Abby shot back.  
  
"You already know the answer to that." Rafe's voice began to shake with annoyance. "Of course. Of course I would."  
  
"Without a second thought?"  
  
"Yes." He was getting more impatient with her by the second as he struggled to turn away.  
  
"Would she do the same for you?" Abby continued, pulling him back, making him face her as she spoke. She was surprised to find that could be pretty strong when she needed it.  
  
He looked down at her with pain filled eyes, but he still did not answer.  
  
"Would she, Rafe?" she asked him again.  
  
His said - by way of warning, "Abby. Let me go. Let it go."  
  
Undeterred, Abby's words held a warning of her own. "No. I won't. Not until you hear me."  
  
"I think I've heard enough lately to last me a lifetime, thanks." Rafe snapped back.  
  
"Rafe." Abby pleaded. "You would give your life to save Alison's. Are you saying she would not do the same for you?"  
  
He averted his eyes. "She would. At least I thought that she would - once."  
  
"And now?"  
  
A tear ran down his face as he answered her. "Now she's done with me. I've failed her. She doesn't want me here. She doesn't love me. Not anymore. I don't know if she ever did."  
  
"Do you honestly believe that?"  
  
"Abby, please. I can't - I don't want to talk about her, not now." He finally broke free and began to walk away.  
  
Abby quickly ran around him to block his path. Putting her hands on his chest, making him stop, she looked up at him. "Rafe. Please. I just want you to stop and think for a minute. Think of all you two have been through. After surviving all that, after fighting together against it all, what now could possibly make her push you away?"  
  
Memories of his life with Alison filled his mind, though no longer bringing him joy. It was torturous to think of her now knowing he had lost her, each image making his heart break all over again.  
  
He shook his head - unable to speak.  
  
"Rafe. Just think about it. What could she be trying to do? Isn't it possible? Couldn't it be that Alison is trying to save your life somehow?"  
  
He looked straight at Abby, his love for Alison clearly reflected in his eyes.  
  
"She can't do that," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because - I won't let her." He said, his voice definite.  
  
"I'm not sure that's your choice. Please. Just think about this. You know she loves you just as much as you love her. Wouldn't she try and do anything she could to keep you safe?"  
  
He couldn't even consider that this was possible. He couldn't dare to hope. He tried to turn away again.  
  
"Abby, don't."  
  
Abby saw a spark of realization move across his face. She needed Rafe to fully understand in order to help him, in order for him to help her. Tears filled her own eyes now a she continued to push. "Listen to me, Rafe. I know what it's like to lose the person you love most in this world. I know what it's like to lose them forever. I wasn't able to save Cameron the night I lost him, but I wanted to, more than I wanted to live myself. If I had realized what would happen sooner, I'd have told him I never loved him. I'd have told him it was over. If it would keep him from getting in that car and driving home to me I'd have done it in a second. Because if I had, I'd have saved his life."  
  
Rafe stood perfectly still but all the while, his mind was racing.  
  
"You know the truth. You know how much she loves you. Rafe, Alison loves you so much, she'd do anything she had to in order to keep you from harm."  
  
He wanted it to be true, more than he had wanted anything in his life. But he'd been hurt so completely that he wasn't sure he could survive any more.  
  
"I thought that she loved me. I was sure that she did. But she said - she told me that it was over, that our love had never even been real. Abby, she looked me in the eye and told me that I had failed her and she is absolutely right. I did. I let her fall into Joshua's trap. I lost her and I have no one to blame but myself." Saying the words himself made Rafe wince with pain.  
  
Abby could see clearly that he was hurt beyond belief, but she knew he was finally hearing her now. She couldn't give up.  
  
"Alison knows you so well that she said exactly the things she knew would make you go. She knew she needed to hurt you enough to get you to leave her there. Can't you see that?"  
  
He didn't want to believe Abby, but the possibility began to give him the first hope he'd felt in days. If it were true, he needed to fight, now more than ever.  
  
"Abby. I don't know if I can. What if you're wrong?" he asked, his eyes full of agony.  
  
"Rafe." Abby sighed. "What if I'm right?" 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight  
  
She had finally convinced him that Alison needed him and was acting the way she had out of love for him. Once he finally believed it, Rafe's hurt turned to anger and desperation. He wanted to get to her - now more than ever.  
  
Abby knew there was one other thing he needed to know - something he needed to agree to do in order to succeed. Abby took a deep breath and told Rafe that she had one more thing to ask him before they could go. Her voice shook as she laid out her little proposal. His response was just what she expected.  
  
"You are out of your mind."  
  
"Rafe." Abby pleaded.  
  
"No. Stop. You can't be serious."  
  
"Rafe. Caleb can help you. He can." She continued to try and make him see.  
  
Rafe whirled on Abby, rage filling his voice as he spoke, "Abby. OK. You know what? You may be able to see the future. You may be able to make me believe that Alison still loves me and is trying to fight Joshua alone but you will never ever convince me that Caleb is someone who can help me."  
  
"Oh. OK. You never trusted him. Ever." Abby said, her tone a bit sarcastic.  
  
"No."  
  
"Never?" She asked.  
  
"Abby. Read my lips. I will never trust Caleb. I never have - I never will."  
  
"You didn't trust that he could get you out of the cell Joshua held you in? Interesting. I wonder how you ever got out."  
  
Rafe sighed in frustration at her words. "That was different."  
  
"Why?" Abby asked, exasperated beyond belief. God help Alison, she thought, I think Rafe might be even more stubborn than Cameron was. She didn't think it was possible.  
  
Rafe's voice began to rise as he answered her. She was driving him crazy. "Because he wanted Livvie to bite him to turn him back into a bat. I said I'd leave him alone and let him do it if he'd get us out. That's the only reason he did it."  
  
"OK. Well. Just so you know. As far as I can see, for the moment, he's still human."  
  
"Really? You're serious?" Rafe was a bit shocked at the news. He should have realized it - but with everything happening to Alison, his instincts were focused on saving her. Not, for the first time in a long time - he realized - on Caleb.  
  
"Yes - really. Joshua drugged him. Livvie tried but she couldn't bite him. They need some sort of antidote before she can."  
  
"Good." He stood facing her and folded his arms across his chest, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Rafe. Didn't you say that if he helped you get out of there you'd leave him alone?"  
  
"Yes. Leave him alone - not help him get fangs. There's the difference."  
  
Abby decided to say the words that she knew would be the most persuasive. "OK. If I told you that you needed him to save Alison would you do it then?"  
  
"Hey, Abby. Listen. You and I may be related someday - if I can ever get Alison away from that monster - we will be, sooner than you think. I appreciate your help, I do. But if we're going to be family I need you to understand something. I will do anything to get to her."  
  
Abby was sure she had made progress. She almost sighed with relief but then she heard him add, "Except trust Caleb."  
  
"You don't mean that." She said as she stared into his eyes.  
  
He didn't answer her. As a response, he started to turn away.  
  
Rafe stopped at the sound of Abby's voice, pleading at him.  
  
"Rafe. Please. I know what he's done. I know how despicable he can be. I do. I know that. But he knows Joshua. He wants him gone almost - if not just as much as you do."  
  
"Then, Abby - let him try! At this point I don't care who destroys Joshua. I just want him gone. If Caleb wants to try - by all means let him! He doesn't need my help. He won't want it."  
  
"He does. He already agreed. I told them where to find the antidote and he said."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I told him."  
  
Rafe's eyes met Abby's. The look in them was deadly as he cut her off. "I need you to get away from me. Now."  
  
"Rafe."  
  
He started walking towards her, causing her to back away in fear. His voice grew more and more angry with each word he spoke.  
  
"I cannot believe you did that! I can't believe you would let that happen - and that you actually would help him do it! You know what? You told me where I could find Alison; you told me that she lied to me to keep me safe. You've done your job. Now - get the hell out of here."  
  
Rafe stopped his attack as Abby's back hit the trunk of a nearby tree. He turned away, his mind racing, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
Abby stared at her feet, tears filling her eyes. If he really wanted her to go, she'd have to trust that they'd save her without her help. She'd have to watch on helplessly and see how it all worked out from thousands of miles away. She'd leave, in a minute, if she truly thought she'd put Alison in more danger by trusting Caleb. But the fact remained. He'd done the same thing she did to save Alison - and she needed him to realize that before she would go.  
  
"I'll go. But I need to just say one more thing before I do." Abby's voice was shaky.  
  
"One thing. Then, go." He said turned around.  
  
Abby looked up at Rafe and took a deep breath. His gaze was still so furious - it sent a shiver of fear down her spine. This was her last chance. If it didn't change anything - she would leave the first thing in the morning.  
  
Her voice was shaking as she spoke. "If that's what you really want, Rafe. If you want me to leave - then fine. I'll go. I'll go back to Colorado and maybe someday, if everything works out, Alison and I can finally meet each other. No matter what, even if I go, I'll still want to get to know my sister. I'll still want to be a part of her life. I know we've never actually met - but I do know that I already love her. I do. Anything I've done so far is because I love her. I hope you know that.  
  
Rafe nodded slightly in acknowledgement. He was sorry that it had come to this. Alison had waited so long to find her sister. He wished he didn't have to send Abby away - but it was for the best. She wasn't helping him - and more importantly Alison - anymore.  
  
She took another deep breath to steady herself and continued. "I have to say one thing. If you want to send me away - make absolutely sure that you ask me to go because you don't want my help. Send me away because you're not sure I can actually help anymore, or because I failed to save the other people I've loved in my life. I'd expect that. Maybe, I'd even deserve it."  
  
Rafe recognized in Abby something so similar to himself at that moment. She took on responsibility for everything that happened to those she loved. He understood it because he did the same thing himself.  
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes but she barely noticed. She needed to say this last thing and then she would go.  
  
"Rafe, just - just don't be a hypocrite. Don't punish me - or Alison - because I did something that you decided once before to do yourself. You thought Caleb would be turned when you asked him to free you from Joshua's. You helped make that possible and you did it to save Alison. What I did - telling them where the antidote is to get him to help me save her, well - it's the exact same thing."  
  
As he heard Abby's words Rafe was wracked with guilt, his anger at her drained away. She was right. It was. It was exactly the same.  
  
Tears streaming down her face, Abby took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Abby. Stop."  
  
Abby turned back and looked up at Rafe. As she did - her eyes met his.  
  
Oh God. Rafe almost cried himself as he looked at her. Without her glasses, Abby was nearly a carbon copy of Alison. Her hair was darker, her eyes were bluer, but the resemblance was remarkable. Abby was a bit older and they only shared one parent - but that was the only thing that kept them from nearly being twins.  
  
"Look at you. You look just like her."  
  
"What?" Abby was confused.  
  
"Without your glasses - without them - Abby, you and Alison - you could almost be twins."  
  
"What?" she asked - not believing him at all. She knew exactly what Alison looked like. She was stunningly beautiful. Abby knew that she herself was mousy and plain, a four-eyed bookworm. Rafe must just be missing Alison so desperately he'd begun to see things.  
  
"You do - you look so much like her. Believe me, I'd know."  
  
Suddenly uncomfortable with what she viewed as a huge compliment, Abby put her glasses back on. "Well. Thank you. I'm still not sure you're right, but that's really sweet of you to say." She stared at him for a minute and realized he hadn't asked her to stay. She had to go.  
  
She cleared her throat and began to say her goodbye, "Rafe. It was really great getting to meet you. I'm glad I could help for as long as I did. But, I guess I'm not helping anymore - so it's time for me to go now. Just be careful, OK? Please - take care of yourself, and my sister. You're both so, so lucky to have each other. I hope I'll see you again someday soon."  
  
Before she could even take a step to walk away, Rafe moved in front of her, blocking her path.  
  
"Forget it." He said "You're not going anywhere."  
  
Abby was once again confused, "I thought you said."  
  
"No. You're right. I did do the same thing. As much as it kills me to admit it, I did trust Caleb and was going allow him to be turned. The fact that Joshua stopped him doesn't change the fact that I stood by and watched as he intended to do just that. It is the same exact thing that you did and I did it - only to save Alison. Just because it didn't happen then doesn't mean I didn't allow it or help make it happen myself."  
  
As much as she had meant what she'd said, that she truly would have left if he wanted her to - she was so relieved. She was so glad that she was able to get through to him - but wanted him to be absolutely sure. "Rafe, are you sure you still want my help? You're sure don't want me to leave? If you do, I'd understand, really I would."  
  
"I told you. You're not going anywhere." His words were soft, but they sounded like more a threat.  
  
Abby wasn't sure this was the right time to bring it up, but she couldn't help it. He was starting to annoy her.  
  
"OK. I'll stay. But just so you understand - it's not because you're ordering me to. Does Alison really get you away with this?" she asked.  
  
"With what?" Rafe asked, not really comprehending what she was saying.  
  
"Ordering her around like that. It's noble and quite romantic that you're always trying to protect her - but if you speak to her anywhere near the way you're speaking to me now I hope she gives you hell for it."  
  
Rafe couldn't help but smile a bit. "She does. Every time."  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear it. So you'll come with me? To go meet with Caleb?"  
  
"If I have to." He agreed, not sounding at all pleased at the thought.  
  
"Don't make me take my glasses off and ask you." Abby said. She gave him a little grin, despite the fact that they had so much work left to do. Their fight - really - had just begun.  
  
"I would have never said anything about that if I knew you were going to use it against me." Rafe said, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't really think it would work anyway. I guess I might look a bit like her - but one thing's for sure - there's only one Alison."  
  
"Yeah." He whispered, his heart aching as he thought of Alison now. How scared she must be. He needed to save her and if that meant teaming up with Caleb, so be it. She was all that mattered. She was all that ever mattered.  
  
Abby watched the change come over Rafe at the mere sound of Alison's name. His love for her was so strong; it visibly hung in the air around him. She took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "OK. So let's go get her." 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine  
  
The place was crawling with people, but not with guards as would be expected. There was so much commotion going on at the mansion, it was nearly too easy.  
  
Looks like Joshua planned quite a party. It was odd, though. The place that looked most like where a wedding ceremony would be had no chairs. It didn't look like there'd be much of an audience for that portion of the festivities. I guess he was planning a huge reception instead, Livvie thought with a shiver.  
  
She may have come to hate Alison - but even she knew that a life with that creep was a fate worse than death.  
  
Using Abby's instructions, and the powers she now possessed, Livvie appeared in the exact location where Abby had seen Joshua hid the vial. Her heart beat faster, the anticipation of making Caleb whole again almost too much to bear.  
  
She reached into the urn, her hand closing on the treasure inside. She was halfway to realizing her dream.  
  
She needed to get to Caleb and complete the task.  
  
*********  
  
Alison looked at herself in the mirror. She blinked back tears. She was dressed for her wedding, a day most women thought of as the happiest of their lives. It was a day she'd always dreamed of.  
  
But this man who she would marry tonight was nowhere near the man of her dreams. Joshua was her very worst nightmare come true. She'd never been more miserable. She was sure she wanted to die.  
  
She had been trying to find a way - a way she could defeat Joshua and regain her dream. But she had come up empty. Now that he'd decided they'd marry tonight, she had run out of time.  
  
Oh God. Rafe.  
  
She pushed thoughts of Rafe away, sure that if she thought about the wedding she'd dreamed of with him she wouldn't be able to stand up at the altar.  
  
Joshua could go ahead and drug her now - it wouldn't matter. At least she hadn't failed Rafe. She had saved him, but she couldn't save herself.  
  
After tonight, she'd be dead anyway. Once he'd made her his wife, Joshua would turn her into a monster. She'd welcome drugs to numb the pain of knowing she'd become something so horrible.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room and fell on a bouquet of roses - appropriately, they were red as blood. They were the ones she would carry in her hands tonight.  
  
She had always loved roses - pink ones most of all. Though she had wanted to keep them away, just the thought of pink roses brought the memories flooding back.  
  
She remembered the night before the wedding she was supposed to have had with Rafe all those months ago. She'd sat and written a letter to their child; a child who would never be born now.  
  
She had been trying her best not to cry, but the pain she felt was far too strong. She had lost so much in such a short time. She had been so sure it would happen. She would marry her soul mate and they would start a life and a family together. If you'd asked her back then if she thought there was a chance that they wouldn't go through with it she'd have said you didn't know them at all.  
  
But then Caleb's cruel joke tore their dream to shreds. They had just started to get it back when Joshua came along and made sure it would be gone for good.  
  
She would write another letter tonight. She would tell Rafe all the things she wanted to say so he would know - without a doubt - that even though she'd had to do this - she did it because she loved him.  
  
If she didn't survive, Jamal could make sure he'd get it.  
  
She opened the desk drawer and took out a sheet of stationary, her eyes falling on something gold and glittery as she did. Her heart soared, the thought of saying goodbye gone in an instant.  
  
Would this actually work? Could she pull it off? To be with Rafe again she'd try anything.  
  
It would be a pleasure to succeed.  
  
Alison carefully took the letter opener from the drawer. As she did, it struck her as odd that something that looked so like a stake could be found in a place a vampire called home.  
  
She held it gently in her hands, running her fingers over the length of the blade, nearly pricking her finger on the sharp tip.  
  
She picked up her bouquet and took her newfound weapon in her right hand. She carefully slipped it into the center. She turned it around, looking at the blooms in her hand from every angle. She could see nothing but flowers. Oh my God, she thought, not able to believe it. It would work.  
  
Her next thought was whether or not she would actually be able to do what it would take. Her thoughts turned back to Rafe, to the dream that they had fought so hard and so long to achieve. She would do it - gladly. She'd walk down that aisle. She'd stand before Joshua, she'd let him say vows to her and she'd say hers to him. And just when he'd thought he'd won, she'd stab him in the place his heart would be if he had one.  
  
And kill him - dead.  
  
**********  
  
Running into a clearing as fast as she could, Livvie called out.  
  
"Caleb! Caleb!?"  
  
An arm reached out and grabbed her, a hand closing over her mouth.  
  
"Olivia." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't do that!" Livvie said punching him.  
  
"Well, then - don't go screaming my name and draw attention to us. We have work to do."  
  
"Yes - we do."  
  
"Did you get it?" he asked, his voice hopeful.  
  
"I did." Livvie answered as she gazed up at him, her smile beaming.  
  
Caleb rolled up his sleeve, his blood pounding, he was nearly coming out of his skin. He couldn't wait to become complete again, to regain his power.  
  
Livvie looked at the vial and syringe she held tightly in her grip. As much as she wanted to turn him, she was suddenly scared.  
  
Caleb saw the change in her expression.  
  
"What? Olivia - what's wrong?"  
  
"What if it's not what we think it is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if this is a trick? It would be just like them to tell us that this is the antidote when they really mean to destroy you."  
  
Caleb had already considered this. It was a hard thing to grasp, but he'd realized one thing. Rafe may always want to destroy him, after tonight, he may try again. There was only one thing that could stop him from trying and that was Alison.  
  
"Olivia. I know that it is hard for you to understand - but my instincts are right with this. Give me the needle. This is the answer we've been looking for."  
  
Her hand shook as she handed it over. She shut her eyes as he plunged it into his arm.  
  
Caleb stumbled as he felt the drug coarse through his veins. He sat on the ground and as he did, Livvie sank beside him. He shook his head to clear it. A few minutes past. Livvie held Caleb in her arms as she felt him come back to her. He turned and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Come to me, my love. It's finally time." He said, his voice a raspy whisper.  
  
Livvie licked her lips. She had waited so long for this moment, to return the gift he had given her. In moments they would have back everything they had lost. She bared her fangs and sank her teeth into the sensitive skin of his neck.  
  
He was whole again.  
  
**********  
  
Alison paced back and forth. She was unbelievably nervous. Rafe always told her he thought she was brave. She certainly didn't feel brave at the moment. She was sure that this was her only option. It was a chance she'd have to take.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and jumped about a foot.  
  
"Come in" she said softly, cringing at the thought of having to see Joshua. She had hoped she could wait until the ceremony. She didn't want to lose her nerve.  
  
Thankfully, it was Jamal who entered.  
  
"Oh my God. Jamal." She said as she ran into his arms.  
  
Jamal held her tightly, placing a kiss on her hair. Even on a day like today she looked gorgeous. He could feel her shaking with nerves.  
  
"Spunky? You alright?"  
  
"No. Oh God no - Jamal. I'm not alright - I'm about to marry a vampire."  
  
"I know it seems hopeless right now. But trust me, OK? I have a feeling it'll all work out."  
  
Alison knew that the only chance of that was her successfully killing Joshua herself. She took a deep breath as she said "I hope that it will."  
  
Jamal wanted to tell her about their plan. That Rafe was waiting outside, that he was here to save her but he knew her. If she knew he was there she'd try and race out that door in a second. She might be able to get away, but then Joshua would still be here, starting this whole sick cat and mouse game again.  
  
It needed to end.  
  
"I'll be right there with you. I'll be right there, baby girl. You know I'll always have your back."  
  
Tears filled Alison's eyes as she looked at him. "I know. I know." She hugged him again. As much as I hate what they've done to you, Jamal. I know that. I'm so happy you're here with me. You don't know what it means to have you here. Before we go, though, I need you to promise to do something for me."  
  
"Anything."  
  
Alison stepped out of the safety of Jamal's arms and moved to the desk. She picked up the envelope lying there.  
  
"After the wedding, after Joshua turns me - I know for sure I won't ever see Rafe again." She blinked furiously, hoping to keep the tears from falling. If she started to cry, she knew she'd never be able to stop.  
  
"Ali - you don't know that." Jamal protested.  
  
It was amazing to him. He had been so in love with her once - but for the first time he could clearly see for himself just how much in love Alison and Rafe were with each other. He had thought their love had been strong, but compared to the love the two of them shared - it was deeper than he ever imagined. Jamal now knew for sure that they had been destined for each other. Realizing that fact made the regret he'd always felt about how things had ended between them nearly melt away. As much as he'd loved her, as much as he missed her, Rafe was the person she truly belonged to.  
  
"I do. If Joshua turns me, there is no way Rafe and I can ever be together again. I need you to make sure he gets that. I need him to know what I did so he can understand."  
  
Alison's eyes continued to plead with Jamal. He took the letter from her hands and slipped it in his pocket. He took a deep breath, hoping with all he had that he'd never need to deliver it.  
  
"OK. I will."  
  
"Thank you." She nearly whispered, then took a deep breath to steady herself. "Now. Let's get this over with."  
  
Picking up her bouquet, and gripping it tightly she said a quick prayer and turned to walk out the door.  
  
***********  
  
Livvie held Caleb's head in her lap, her fingers rhythmically running through his hair over and over again.  
  
"Come back to me" she pleaded quietly, "Please Caleb, come back to me."  
  
His crystal blue eyes slowly opened. His gaze intently focused on her as he sat up.  
  
"Caleb?" There were thousands of questions implied in the way she spoke his name.  
  
Caleb took a deep breath to steady him self and as he did, he moved his tongue moved around inside his mouth as he felt the sharpness of his fangs.  
  
He pulled he face to his and kissed her passionately, and though he'd technically just died he felt more alive than he had in weeks.  
  
"Caleb?" Livvie asked again as he finally broke their kiss.  
  
He looked at her and gave her a wicked grin. "It's good to back." 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty  
  
In the garden on the grounds of the mansion, a scene was set for a wedding.  
  
Alison nervously waited in the wings to walk down the aisle. She shivered remembering who would be waiting at the end.  
  
Not Rafe. Joshua.  
  
She heard the strains of the horrific music Joshua favored, remembering the soft violins and harps from the last time she'd made that journey. The only similarity between that day and this evening was that potential heartache awaited her at the end of the aisle.  
  
Alison clutched her bouquet in her hands thinking back to the last day she had spent with Rafe before this current portion of their nightmare began. She had told Rafe she wanted to fight and that spending so much time with a slayer had rubbed off on her.  
  
She hoped enough had so that she could do what she needed to do.  
  
********** Unbelievably, Abby had been right. With Caleb and Livvie's help, Rafe had learned of Joshua's plans to speed up this little ceremony. It was the break he had needed. Joshua had planned to have the wedding outdoors which would make it much easier to get him and take him down. Without the protection of the mansion and the many guards he had stationed inside, Joshua would be more vulnerable.  
  
And for the first time in a long while, Rafe wasn't alone in the fight.  
  
He'd also be distracted, since he would be focused on his so-called bride.  
  
Alison would never ever be his. Rafe would be ready and waiting to save her from that fate worse than death, and eternal life with that murderous, psychotic bloodsucker.  
  
Rafe could see Alison from where he stood, his heart aching as he watched her. She looked scared to death.  
  
Just hold on for a few more minutes, angel. You'll be safe in no time.  
  
He watched her walk down the aisle, cursing himself for letting it get this far. She walked as if in a trance, and Rafe silently prayed that Joshua hadn't had a chance to do anything else to hurt her, like drug her or control her mind. He wouldn't put it past him.  
  
He saw her reach the end and turn to face the vampire. His hand closed around the stake he carried - itching to plunge it straight into Joshua's chest. He needed to wait for the perfect moment. He needed to wait until it was right. His life was at stake, because Alison was his life.  
  
Without her, there'd be no reason for him to live.  
  
Rafe waited, watched and listened to the scene unfold in front of him.  
  
"Ah.my pet. So lovely." Joshua said as his hand touched her face.  
  
It took everything Alison had not to cringe and back away.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
"I think we should begin, because the sooner our vows are said, the sooner we can begin our wedding night."  
  
Alison's stomach turned. Rafe shook with rage as he stood in the shadows.  
  
"Alison, my beautiful, precious Alison. Together, we will reign over this town. Your wealth, my power, your youth and beauty, these things combined will enable me to rule our kingdom. And tonight, my sweet as I turn you, you will fully realize how wonderful your eternal life will be."  
  
Alison looked up at Joshua, contempt in her heart as she knew the end was near.  
  
He continued as he looked into her eyes, his own glittering with anticipation of finally making her his and only his. "And now, my dear, it's your "turn." No pun intended of course."  
  
Alison knew the moment had come. It was now, or never. This was her last and only chance to get her life back - to get Rafe back. She took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Joshua. As you know, I was not sure that I could ever believe that you and I together would even be possible. And now I see, I was right. Because, in order to love one needs to have a heart, and I know now for sure that you don't."  
  
"Alison." Rafe spoke in a whisper, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Joshua began to shake with fury as he gazed down at his bride to be.  
  
Her hands moved to her bouquet, finding the weapon concealed there. She slipped it from the stems in her hand held it tightly in her fist, hiding it in the folds of her gown. She stared into Joshua's eyes.  
  
Joshua gazed down at her, his voice incredulous, "What are you trying to do? Surely you are not trying to resist me."  
  
"Oh Joshua, you are certainly hard to resist." Alison said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "You seem genuinely hurt by the idea that I might think you are not. Perhaps you do have a heart. Maybe I should put you to the test. But I'm sure you'll fail."  
  
"Test?"  
  
"Yes. If you do actually have a heart, this will prove it."  
  
It was the last thing he ever expected to see. Oh my God. She was insane. Rafe looked on in shock and horror as Alison turned the letter opener in her hand. She pulled back and used all her strength to plunge it into Joshua. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one  
  
She wasn't quite strong, or quick enough.  
  
Joshua held Alison's wrist in her hand, applying pressure until she dropped the weapon to the ground. She began to cry, all hope was lost, until she heard a familiar voice call out.  
  
Rafe screamed, his voice full of pain, "No! Alison. NO!" He started towards her and was halfway there when it happened. It was just like he had imagined in his dreams. His legs were stone still. He was paralyzed.  
  
Rafe looked on helplessly as Joshua held Alison in his slimy grip. He watched as Joshua pulled her towards him, and ran his finger down her neck. "Rafe." Alison whispered, her eyes pleading to him.  
  
"Alison, my dear - I warned you. Life could have been so wonderful, I would have given you everything you ever wanted but you are just too willful and stubborn. I can't allow you to defy me. You dared to challenge me. You've made a deadly mistake."  
  
Alison bucked against Joshua, bringing her foot up, digging the heel of her shoe into his calf. He winced in pain, but tightened his hold on her.  
  
His voice hissed, the feel of his breath on her ear making her cringe. "You disobedient little witch."  
  
Rafe continued to struggle, fighting with all he had to move. "Joshua. I'm warning you. Let her go." He demanded. His voice was deadly, rage lighting his eyes.  
  
"Surely you jest, slayer." His fingers dug into Alison's arm, pinching her flesh, causing her to cry out. Rafe strained to help her, his legs still locked by some invisible force. "Perhaps you have not noticed that you can't move an inch. The show is just beginning and I want you to have a front row seat. Sorry to ruin the ending for you, but the finale will be your torturous death. Each method I employ will be your personal hell and my, well, little slice of heaven."  
  
Joshua looked over at Rafe, pleased to see the anguish in his face as he continued to struggle. Though this was not playing out as well as he had planned, it was certainly entertaining. His evil grin revealed his ultimate intention.  
  
"But first.Act I."  
  
Joshua's attention focused on Alison once more. He twisted her neck, exposing her flesh and fisting his hand in her hair to keep her still. He began to speak.  
  
"Turning you - my, how I've looked forward to this moment. But before, I was going to give you a gift, a wedding present from your devoted husband. Now, I as I sink my teeth into your delicate skin, I will drain you of every drop of your blood."  
  
Laughing wickedly, grinning like the madman he was, he continued to taunt them both.  
  
"And you slayer, you have no option but to simply watch as I do. There is one thing I do know for certain, you've been so weakened by your love for her that you'll begin to die as you see her life ending, making my job with you so much easier."  
  
Alison couldn't believe it. The very thing she had been trying to avoid was actually happening. She would be killed and Rafe would be tortured and left to die after he watched Joshua take her life.  
  
Joshua opened his mouth widely and bared his fangs. Alison sensed the end was near, looking into Rafe's eyes - she began to sob.  
  
"Alison." Rafe cried, his voice desperate. He still couldn't move. His worst nightmare was coming true before his eyes. Alison was in danger - and he couldn't save her.  
  
He was inches away from sinking his teeth into her throat, she could feel his breath hot on her skin as she sobbed and pleaded for Rafe to save her. She shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see what was in store for her, not wanting to see the look on Rafe's face when Joshua destroyed her. The pain she knew she'd see there would be worse than what she'd feel herself.  
  
A noise could be heard from behind Joshua, causing enough of a distraction for him to pull back slightly.  
  
Rafe couldn't believe it was true. Caleb was doing his job. He was keeping his end of the bargain.  
  
Rafe finally heard Caleb speak. "Joshua, let her go."  
  
"Caleb. What an unhappy surprise." Joshua turned toward the sound of his voice, keeping tight hold on Alison.  
  
Rafe looked on in frustration. If only he could move. He'd be able to take Joshua now.  
  
Caleb continued to taunt Joshua, his words mocking him. "Not exactly the ceremony you'd dreamed of is it? Most brides give you a ring after you say your vows, not a fatal wound. I guess she's non-traditional."  
  
"Caleb. You have no business here."  
  
"Oh, no. I'm sorry Joshua. I beg to differ. There's the little business of your wearing my ring - my family legacy."  
  
"You should keep better hold of your heirlooms. Trusting their care and safe keeping to Livvie was not a smart idea."  
  
"Leave Olivia out of this. I told you once, let Alison go. I'm not going to tell you again."  
  
"Why are you suddenly concerned about her? And why should I listen to you?" Joshua asked his voice laced with hatred and more than a little fear.  
  
"Because, there is a slayer five feet away from you itching to end your life."  
  
"I've made sure he can't get near me."  
  
"With a few words from me - he'll be free of you hold and you'll be reduced to nothing. Oh wait. Make that less than nothing - since you are nothing already."  
  
"You can't. You don't have any power anymore. I made sure of that."  
  
"That's where you're wrong."  
  
Caleb disappeared before Joshua's eyes and reappeared from behind him. He quickly pulled Joshua away, freeing Alison from his hold. He placed his hand over Joshua's - over the ring that he was here to reclaim. He twisted the face of the ring and as if there was some kind of miracle, Rafe was suddenly released from the invisible hold he was under. Caleb backed away slightly as Rafe raced towards Joshua, plunging the stake into his chest, killing him instantly.  
  
Smoke swirled as they all watched Joshua fall to the ground - disappearing to dust.  
  
As he did, Rafe watched in horror as Alison collapsed where she stood.  
  
Livvie ran from the cover of the woods, joining Caleb as he clawed the earth where Joshua had fallen, searching for the ring Joshua had worn. It was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Someone else has it." Caleb turned to Livvie.  
  
"Who?" she asked. She looked over at Rafe and Alison. Rafe was holding Alison in his arms, pleading for her to hear him.  
  
Livvie turned back to Caleb who read her thoughts.  
  
"No. The ring holds no power for a slayer. Besides, Rafe has only one thing on his mind at the moment. I don't know who has it, but whoever does is a vampire. I won't rest until I find the one who holds it now."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We tear this town apart. And we start with those who Joshua turned."  
  
"Frank." Livvie said, her voice a whisper.  
  
Caleb nodded. "That'd be my first guess."  
  
Without a second thought, he took Livvie's hand. The raced into the woods to begin their quest to regain what was rightfully theirs. 


	42. Chapter 42

Author's Note: Re: Chapter 42 - If you read this chapter before 7/16 - Please re-read - I moved some things around since the last update. Only 2 chapters left - just want to make the ending completely worth it. I've also started the "sequel" and I decided to make it very light. With the cancellation and the real end to PC looming - that's enough to take. :-(. Please let me know what you think. I truly appreciate all your input. Enjoy! XOX - Gracie  
  
Chapter Forty-two  
  
From her vantage point in the woods, Abby saw Alison lying on the ground, her body lifeless.  
  
She was too late. Again.  
  
I never should have tried; Abby scolded herself. I have never been able to save anyone that mattered to me and I never will.  
  
She watched Rafe move towards Alison. As he did, he cried out - the sound primal, like a wounded animal. Abby watched him lift a hand to touch her face, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Alison. Angel. Please. No. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please." Rafe cradled Alison's head in his lap, smoothing her hair, asking her over and over to stay with him.  
  
Abby began to cry. She was wracked with guilt, knowing that this was all her fault. She gained their trust, she promised she'd help and she'd failed, just as she always did.  
  
She turned and ran as fast as she could, not able to take anymore.  
  
This was her fault. She should have walked away. She should have gone when he asked her to. Look how it ended. Look how it always ended. She was cursed. She had been given a gift that was empty and worthless. It wasn't even a gift at all. It was like a present that was wrapped so beautifully that you didn't want to open it. Once you ripped the wrapping away the beauty was lost, and you could never get it back.  
  
She should just keep her visions to herself. She should just let them go. She'd done nothing to help anyone - again. All she had done was make them see what horrible things would occur before they actually did.  
  
She'd changed nothing.  
  
Tears blurring her vision, making running any further impossible, Abby sank down on the ground and began to sob.  
  
**********  
  
Abby had no idea that Alison stirred minutes later. When she spoke, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Rafe."  
  
"Oh my God. Alison."  
  
She was alive. She could have been killed. If Rafe hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would not have believed that she had tried to take Joshua down alone.  
  
It didn't matter now. Alison was safe. She was here. She was his again.  
  
He helped her to sit up. Rafe's eyes began to roam over her face and then every inch of her, double - triple checking that she was OK with each glance. He heard her speak to him while he did.  
  
"Rafe. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean a word." Alison was beginning to cry.  
  
"Shh, shh.." Rafe tried to soothe her, the meaning of her words not registering. He had her in his arms. He couldn't think of anything else.  
  
"Rafe. You have to believe me."  
  
"It's OK. Just rest now."  
  
"I had no choice. I had to make you go - I had to. What he said he'd do to you." Remembering Joshua's threats, she began to sob.  
  
Rafe began to understand. She was admitting what Abby had made him realize. She was telling him that she put her life in danger for him.  
  
She barely took a breath, the words flooding out uncontrollably.  
  
She needed to make him hear her. She tried to stand up but he held her still. "I did it because I love you. I'm sorry. I know you can never forgive me. It's OK. I can't forgive myself either."  
  
"Alison.stop." He ran his hand gently through her hair.  
  
He couldn't believe what she was saying. What had she been thinking? The thought of her shutting him out like that began to make him so angry - he could barely contain himself.  
  
"No. You have to know. I lied. I do love you. I do. I always have, I always will. I never wanted to push you away, but I needed to keep you safe. Please. Try and understand. What he said he'd do.I couldn't let him..."  
  
Rafe stared at her in disbelief. How dare she take such a chance - what the hell was she thinking trying to do this all by herself. He was furious now.  
  
Alison continued to babble on, hoping that she could eventually change his mind. "I know you hate me now, but I hope.I hope that maybe someday - maybe someday, you'll be able to love me again. I can wait. I can wait forever if you just say that you might."  
  
"Alison. Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear it." Rafe said quietly. To her, it sounded more like a threat.  
  
"OK. OK." Despite feeling weak and wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms, Alison moved to stand up again. She understood. He was concerned about her, most likely, out of habit. He'd believed her when she said she was done with him and now he was done with her. She was too tired to fight anymore. She just needed to get away. She couldn't stay knowing what she was sure was true.  
  
When she lied to him to save his life - she had done too good a job. Rafe didn't want her anymore.  
  
**********  
  
Abby couldn't catch her breath, she continued to cry for what seemed like hours, until suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Shh - Abby. There's nothing to cry about."  
  
She was hearing things. It couldn't be Cameron. She must have passed out and was dreaming.  
  
She cried harder. How much worse could it get? She'd killed her own sister. Now, the love of her life, who was also dead, by the way, was coming to her in a dream trying to comfort her. Thinking of him always saddened her - not that she wasn't upset enough already.  
  
She shook her head to clear it and nearly jumped out of her skin as he stood before her.  
  
"Cameron?" her eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Yes?" he said with a grin.  
  
"I'm dreaming." She couldn't believe anything more than that.  
  
"Could be. I don't think so though." He moved towards her and took her hands to help her to stand.  
  
"Oh, Cam." Abby said as she looked up at him. "This can't be real. Are you really here?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here. For a little while anyway." He said, unable to believe it himself.  
  
"For how long?" Abby asked him still shocked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure. But let's make the best of it." He grinned as he took her in his arms and pulled her close.  
  
He couldn't believe he was getting this chance. He had waited so long to feel her in his arms again. He looked down at her then, love shining in his eyes as he realized, she was still crying.  
  
As amazing as it felt to be held by him again, Abby knew she needed to say something. Despite what she'd heard Cam say, despite the fact that she could feel him there with her, she was sure that she was actually dreaming. On the off chance he was really here, there was something she needed to say. She'd waited so long.  
  
"Cam. I'm so sorry." Abby began.  
  
"For what?" he asked as his arms tightened around her.  
  
"I didn't - I couldn't save you."  
  
"Stop." Cameron said as he gently wiped away her tears.  
  
"But Cameron - I." she wanted him to understand.  
  
"Don't do that. Don't you dare blame yourself." His voice was becoming angry.  
  
"But I.."  
  
"Abby. Don't. It's not your fault."  
  
"Of course it is. Cameron, of course it is. I saw what would happen."  
  
"From a mile away!" he held her face in his hands so she would focus on what he was saying.  
  
"Yes. It was only a mile." Abby said sadly as she looked into those eyes she loved.  
  
"OK. That's it. Stop. I mean it. Abby. It was an accident."  
  
He watched as she opened her mouth to protest, so sure of her next words he didn't wait to hear them before he continued.  
  
"Yeah, you saw it before it happened. The fact that you can see the future does not make you responsible for what you see."  
  
The way he cut her off while they argued almost made her smile. But it was too important for him to understand.  
  
"It should. I didn't save you. I didn't save my mother. And now, I didn't save Alison."  
  
"Sweetheart, please. Listen to me!" Cameron held her face in his hands, his thumbs gently stroking her cheeks as he did. "There was nothing you could have done to save either of us - but don't be too sure about Alison."  
  
"What?" she asked sniffling back tears.  
  
"I know that Alison's going to be OK. You have nothing to worry about. You helped save her."  
  
"But I saw her."  
  
"Abby. Trust me, OK? You may be able to see the future, but I've got some connections of my own now."  
  
Abby blinked back tears as she said, her voice still doubtful. "She's really OK?"  
  
Cameron stared into her eyes. "Yes. She is. You did it. You helped save her."  
  
He watched her face finally relax. He hadn't seen her look that way since right before he'd had t o leave her. It made him so happy to see her finally let go.  
  
He decided to get to the reason he'd really been looking forward to seeing her again. He said with a smile, "Now. I don't know, but I thought that when I got down here you'd be focused on me and not your sister."  
  
"Cameron." Abby said then, her voice dreamy. Her hands ran up and down his arms, still not believing that she could actually feel him. He felt warm and strong and alive. "You're here? You're real?"  
  
Cameron leaned in to kiss her - savoring this moment. It had been so long.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
Abby still did not believe it was true. Cameron was here. He was with her again.  
  
"How? How are you here?" she said her voice filled with awe.  
  
"I don't really know. I wasn't paying attention. All I kept thinking is that I needed to be here, I wanted to be here with you and when they told me where I was going I barely listened."  
  
"You've always had that problem."  
  
"You know what? Here I was thinking that you'd be happier than anything to have me back, and the minute I'm here you give me a hard time."  
  
Abby gazed up at him and sighed, "Did you expect anything less?"  
  
His face broke out into a wide grin as he lifted her up and spun her around in a circle. His lips found hers again.  
  
"God. I missed you." Cameron whispered against them.  
  
"I can't believe you're here."  
  
"Believe it."  
  
"Really - Cameron are you here to stay?"  
  
"Abby. Now it's you who's not paying attention. I told you - I don't really know. But let's not think about that now." He tightened his arms around her and stared into her eyes.  
  
She moved closer to him, her heart pounding as it always had when he looked at her that way.  
  
He kissed her and it was like she went back in time, to the time when she was happiest, to when she was with him. It was as if he'd never left her, the feel of his lips on hers so familiar yet making her heart pound, her pulse race, her head spin.  
  
His mind was filled of thoughts of how good it felt to have her in his arms, the way she smelled, the softness of her skin. He savored each kiss, not knowing how long he had to be with her - knowing it would hurt more than anything to let her go again.  
  
They became so wrapped up in each other than neither noticed that on the ground nearby, a heavy gold ring glittered in the moonlight. 


	43. Chapter 43

Author's Note: OK dear readers - this is it - the moment you've been waiting for! LOL! I'd really, truly love to hear what you think - now that it's all FINALLY done. (btw - I'm also hoping to clean up some of the typos and words that have gotten out of order that I've noticed throughout - it annoys me - so I'm thinking it probably annoy y'all too!)  
  
I actually first ended the story w/this chapter; but I had too much to say so I decided to add Chapter 44. I'm thinking it could have worked either way. When you read 44, I'm sure you won't mind. Just think of it as a bonus - for being so faithful, patient and kind! Soon as I can, I'll start posting the next story - which I hope you'll read too. :-). As always - thanks so much for reading! - Until later!! xxooxx Gracie  
  
Chapter Forty-three  
  
Rafe held her still, his fingers gripping her arms, nearly bruising her he held her so tightly.  
  
"Please. Rafe, just let me go." Alison's voice was filled with sorrow. This was too much for her to take right now. Maybe tomorrow she could try again. She'd try to make him forgive her every day of her life if he'd let her, but she couldn't start today.  
  
His voice stunned her. It was bitter and angry, "Not on your life. You are not leaving here until you listen to me."  
  
It seemed the decision was made for her. She'd have to fight today. Sighing, she started her apology once more, hoping this time she could make him hear her. "Oh God. Rafe. I know you're angry. I know you hate me. I know that. But I -"  
  
Alison couldn't speak anymore. Rafe pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his.  
  
The tears were still hot on her cheeks. Her breath was ragged. She clung to him, saying everything she had been trying to before by returning his kiss, knowing all the while that it would never be enough to convince him. Not anymore.  
  
Oh God, he was so angry, she thought. Alison could taste his fury in each kiss. His hands framed her face, his fingers wound into her hair, tugging it none too gently. He kissed her again and again - so roughly and desperately it was almost like an assault. In the state she was in she took it to mean that he wanted her to remember what she'd lost. Almost like punishment for all she had made him go through.  
  
Even though she knew it was over, she couldn't help sighing - because, however he kissed her, gently, angrily, full of desire, it didn't matter to her. Nothing in her life could ever compare to how he could make her feel when he did.  
  
Rafe pulled away and held her by the shoulders, shaking her as he spoke. Alison just looked at him - speechless. This did not seem to be going well.  
  
"I can't believe you. You must be nuts! You were trying to take him on alone? Alison, he was so dangerous. He could have hurt you, he could have killed you a thousand different ways before you could even blink. Did you even think about that?"  
  
"I did, but."  
  
He shook her again, glaring at her as he cut her off sharply, "But nothing. Don't you dare argue with me - not about this." Rafe was furious. "I will never let you do something so insane again. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Rafe.I just."  
  
"You just what? You just thought that I'd be fine if he had you instead of me - that I'd be grateful to you? That I'd be happier if you married him and became a vampire while I got live a life without you? How did you possibly think that would even be an option? "  
  
"It was the only option, Rafe. I love you. As hard as it was to hurt you, I would do it again in a second. I had a chance to stop Joshua, and I took it. I would not let him kill you." Alison spoke the words like a promise.  
  
He didn't care what she said. He could never live without her. She was his life; she was the one whose love brought him back here in the first place. Without her, nothing else mattered. Whatever chances she tried to take, whatever she tried to do to save him, he'd never be able to live knowing she had sacrificed her life for his.  
  
Rafe stood facing Alison, wanting to make sure she understood. They may spend the rest of their lives together. He may have to give in to her now and then when they argued. But this is one thing he would not negotiate.  
  
"Let me tell you something and it's very simple, so listen closely. You - offering your life for mine? Not an option. Ever."  
  
God, he was so stubborn, she thought impatiently. How many different ways would she have to say it? "Rafe, please.I had to." she tried to convince him again.  
  
"NO. Save it. That can never, ever happen again. Never." He stared at her, his eyes deadly serious.  
  
"What!?" Alison asked.  
  
She was getting annoyed with him. He kept interrupting her. He always did that. It made her so angry. In fact, she was so angry now that she completely forgot she had been trying to beg his forgiveness.  
  
Rafe lifted her chin, looked deep into her eyes as he spoke. "I won't allow it. It won't happen. There is no way that would ever work."  
  
That did it. He won't allow it? Ugh! Alison thought, frustrated beyond belief. This is what always drove her crazy about him. He was so hell bent on keeping her safe that he did this all the time. He thought that he could just order her around. Who did he think he was?  
  
"You won't allow it!?!" Alison asked, her voice now shaking with disbelief.  
  
"That's right." Rafe shot back.  
  
"Excuse me? Umm, since when do you get to tell me what I can and can't do?" she started to raise her voice, her patience was growing thinner each second.  
  
"Since you started to leave your brain behind whenever you leave the house." he said simply.  
  
He'd done it again. Alison was more than angry now. She could not believe him! He was actually saying she was stupid!  
  
"Rafe Kovich, let me tell you something. I may love you enough to die for you, but I will not stand here and let you tell me I'm stupid for doing it. Get it?" Her eyes were on fire as she poked him in the chest as she spoke, her finger punctuating each word.  
  
Rafe tried to grab her by the arms to hold her still, but she squirmed from his grasp.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He replied, "Well, let me tell YOU something - Alison, I love you too much to ever let you die for me so you have nothing to worry about."  
  
She stared at him then, still furious.  
  
He stared back - and began to shake with laughter.  
  
This is the other thing he did all the time. Whenever she was ready to fight with him, he began to laugh at her. It annoyed her beyond belief.  
  
"Rafe. I can't even believe you're laughing at me at a time like this. This is far from funny." Alison warned him.  
  
He took a good look at her then. Her hands on her hips, her eyes still so angry it just made him laugh more. The sleeve of her gown was torn at the shoulder, a smudge of dirt smeared across her cheek. There was a twig caught in her hair. She was an absolute mess, and Rafe had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.  
  
"It is? Are you sure?" Rafe was still laughing, as he reached for her, pulling her close.  
  
Having wanted nothing more than to be exactly where she was right now for the past week, Alison finally just gave in and melted into his arms.  
  
"I'm sure." she said, still terribly mad at him, but even with that, she sighed as she moved in closer. She could never be close enough to him again.  
  
"You do realize that we are fighting over who loves the other more." he said, placing a soft kiss on her hair.  
  
Realizing that he was exactly right, Alison began to laugh herself. "I guess we are."  
  
Oh God, how did she ever think she could have lived without him? Alison would never have been able to do it. Not for a minute, not for a second - she was kidding herself if she thought she'd ever be able to survive. She couldn't believe she was back in his arms. How many times had she wished for this in the past few days?  
  
All the love she felt for him filled her voice as she spoke his name, "Rafe."  
  
"Alison." he said, finally beginning to calm. He touched his forehead to hers.  
  
"You're not leaving me?" she asked, still not convinced it was actually true.  
  
"Leaving you? What are you talking about?" Rafe held her face in his hands, his eyes searched hers to try and figure out what she meant.  
  
Alison averted her eyes, remembering all the horrible things she had said to him. "I can't believe you are actually here with me now. I thought you would never want to see me again after all the horrible things I said to you."  
  
Rafe caressed her cheek, trying to wipe the smudge away as he asked, "Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Alison knew she deserved it. She had hurt him so completely; she had spoken to him so convincingly that he had every reason to ask her that. She promised herself she would do this if she had the chance. She needed to make him understand just how much she had lied.  
  
Her hands moved to his face, holding it still as she looked deeply into his eyes. She wanted to make sure there was no doubt in his mind. "No. No. No. I didn't mean a word, not one single word of it."  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair. Tears began to run down her cheeks. She paid no attention, she was only thinking of him. "Oh God - Rafe. I love you. I love you. I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
Rafe didn't mean for his question to make her so upset. He shouldn't even have asked. He had been hurt, but he already knew. She had lied to him, to save his life. He tried to calm her down. He took her hands in his, kissing them softly. "It's OK. Shh.It's OK. I know - you do."  
  
Alison barely heard him, she wouldn't stop until finished this. She looked into his eyes, all the love she had for him shining from hers. "You need to know how much I lied. Nothing I said to you that day was true. Not one thing. You have never, ever failed me. Not once. Rafe, meeting you, falling in love with you, is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I am so incredibly grateful to have you here with me. I need you to know that I know how lucky I am."  
  
Lucky? He thought. Just look at her. She's the bravest, most beautiful woman in the world and she, unbelievably had chosen to love him. She had no idea who the lucky one was.  
  
She stopped to catch her breath but quickly continued. "There are two things in my life that I am completely sure of. I am sure of your for love me and I am absolutely, positively sure that I love you and I always, always, will." She rose on her toes and pulled him close, all the love she felt for him evident in her kiss.  
  
Rafe pulled her closer, deepening their kiss as he did. He would never let her go. Ever. Alison was safe. They were together again.  
  
He continued to kiss her, never wanting to stop. He sighed as he said, "You know - I think I got that."  
  
"Rafe?" Alison asked, finally sure by the way he was kissing her that he understood she loved him, more than anything.  
  
"mmm?"  
  
She needed to know, now that she felt safe she kept going over what had just happened again and again in her mind. She reluctantly tore her lips away from his and asked, "How did you know what was going on? How were you able to find me? And - seriously, was I imagining things or wasn't that CALEB who pulled Joshua off of me?"  
  
He kissed her once more before he answered, "Well. Jamal kept in touch with Casey - "  
  
"He did?" Alison asked, though she was hardly surprised. She was so glad that through everything they'd been through they had been able to stay such good friends.  
  
"mmm hmm. And as for how Caleb got involved, I'll let your sister explain.."  
  
Rafe had become so used to talking to Abby that he didn't even realize what he just said.  
  
Alison's eyes widened with shock. "My sister? What do you mean?"  
  
Rafe didn't hear her, he was busy trying to kiss her again.  
  
Alison pulled back sharply, finally getting Rafe to focus on her words.  
  
"Rafe - you just said - my sister."  
  
He realized now what he'd just blurted out. He hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't meant to tell her that way. But now that he had, he simply smiled and said. "Yes. She's here."  
  
"You've actually met her?" Alison asked, still shocked at the thought that her sister was in Port Charles to begin with - let alone that Rafe had met and talked to her.  
  
"Without a doubt." Rafe said with a smirk, thinking again of how alike they were.  
  
"When? How?"  
  
"She didn't even know that you were sisters herself when she got here. Alison - it's a long story, and I think you should let Abby tell it."  
  
"Abby? My sister's name is Abby?" Alison stared up at him, new tears in her eyes. "She was the one who met Livvie?"  
  
"Yes. Then after I met her, she helped me save you." Rafe leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
Maybe it was his kisses or knowing she'd finally found her sister or perhaps it was the fact that she'd just spent many days being held captive by a lunatic, but Alison's head began to spin. It was a good thing he was holding her, because she wasn't sure she could stand up much longer.  
  
Seconds later, Rafe felt her legs give out. She started to sink to the ground. He caught her and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Whoa. Hey. Alison?" Rafe asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm OK." She replied as she hooked her arm around his neck, pressing her cheek to his chest. "I think I'm just overwhelmed. I haven't eaten much lately either. I was too afraid that Joshua would." she trailed off as her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
"C'mon. I'm taking you home." Rafe whispered as he placed a kiss on her hair.  
  
"Oh Rafe." Alison said with a sigh. "I'm already there." 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-four  
  
Home.  
  
Rafe carried Alison in, kissing her once more as he stepped across the threshold. They were finally together again, and back where they both belonged. Alison leaned away to get a good look at him, barely able to believe it. It was finally over.  
  
It was strange to be back here after all that had happened, Alison thought as Rafe set her gently on her feet. Though they had just talked through so much and had ended up having an argument that made everything seem like it was back to "normal" - though she'd just received the happy news that her sister was here, the reality of what had really just happened finally hit her.  
  
She shivered thinking how close she had come to never seeing this place again - to never seeing Rafe again.  
  
Alison continued to look around their apartment and then down at the gown she wore, which was now stained and tattered and torn. The memories came flooding back. She felt filthy, remembering Joshua's hands on her, hearing again in her mind the words he spoke, recalling the feel of his breath on her skin. For the second time in a few short weeks she wanted nothing more than to be wearing anything else than something he had chosen for her. She hugged her arms around herself and shivered. Even though she knew she was safe, she didn't know how she'd ever feel like herself again.  
  
As he stared down at her, Rafe seemed to read her thoughts. He took her hand and led her to the bed, urging her to sit down. As he did she reached for him, but he simply placed a kiss on her hand, then let it go and walked away - disappearing behind the door leading to the bathroom. Minutes later, she heard the sound of water running. He came back to her and picked her up, carrying her inside. Alison's eyes filled with tears. Rafe constantly amazed her. He always knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. As he put her down, he leaned in and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. Hanging her favorite nightgown on the hook next to the bath he eased out the door, shutting it gently behind him.  
  
The door clicked closed, and as it did Rafe finally let his face fall. He didn't want her to see just how scared he had been. Every other time he had felt this way, it was because he thought he was leaving her. When they first met, and when Lucy tried to kill Caleb this last time it was because he thought he would have to go back where he came from. Since he'd been back to stay, it was usually because he knew he'd be the one in danger and as a result, there was always a chance he may not make it back home.  
  
Rafe sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. The fact that he'd almost lost her, the fact that she'd tried to fight that monster alone finally registering and nearly slapping him in the face.  
  
For the first time, he had a real taste of what it would feel like for her to be the one to leave him. He didn't like it one bit. Rafe's mind continued to race as the thoughts he'd been fighting came crawling back into his head. He had yet to really talk to Alison about the horrible things Joshua could have done to her. He knew Joshua had scared her and threatened her, but the fact was she had been there for days. He could have..Rafe shook his head, trying to get rid of the horrible images he had in his mind now. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't really want to know, but he knew he would never be able to rest until he asked.  
  
Whatever had really happened, they would get through it. She would be able to get through anything. He was even surer of that now. She was amazing. She was incredible. She was truly insane if she thought he'd ever let her take such a chance again. She was the reason he was alive. She was the reason he'd been sent back here.  
  
His angel. His Alison.  
  
Rafe hadn't even realized he'd spoken her name. When he looked up she saw her standing before him he nearly thought it was a dream. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He could look at her for the rest of his life, and he intended to do just that.  
  
Alison lifted the hem of her nightgown and sank the ground, kneeling so that her eyes were level with his.  
  
"Rafe? Are you alright?" she asked, her voice a near whisper. She gazed into his eyes as her fingers pushed a stray lock of his hair off his forehead.  
  
"I'm fine." He said then, looking down at his hands. He remembered how hours earlier, he'd used them to kill Joshua. They still shook slightly, as he continued to realize just how close this latest call actually was.  
  
"Rafe?" she asked, knowing just the opposite of what he said was true.  
  
Alison leaned in and put her arms around him, holding him close. He pulled her closer still. She leaned into his embrace.  
  
She could feel him shaking. She knew just how he felt. They had nearly lost each other - again and as hard as it was to believe, of all the things they had been through this - in many ways- this had been the worst of all.  
  
Alison felt him pull away as his hands moved to her hair, still damp from her bath. "You need to rest." He said the words like an order.  
  
"I'm OK." She replied.  
  
"Alison. You've been through a lot in the past few hours, in the past few weeks." Rafe's mind raced as he thought again of the danger she had just been in. "In the last few hours I watched you collapse, twice. You are the bravest person I've ever known, but you're exhausted."  
  
"Oh, and you're wide awake?" she asked, knowing the same could be said for him.  
  
"Alison. Please. Don't argue with me." Rafe took her hands and pulled her up off the floor. He scooped her up in his arms and laid her down in the center of the bed.  
  
"I'm not arguing." She replied. "But Rafe, really, I don't think I can sleep."  
  
"Try." He said as he kissed her quickly and then began to move away.  
  
"No, Rafe. Don't." she reached out and grabbed his hand, clutching it tightly, bringing him back to her.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed as he pleaded with her. "Alison. Please. You need to get some sleep."  
  
"I will. There's one thing I need before I do."  
  
He'd get her whatever she needed if it would finally get her to rest. "What? Are you cold? Do you want another blanket?"  
  
"No. Rafe." She said with a sigh. "I want you."  
  
He just looked at her then, with pain in his eyes.  
  
Alison could see he was scared. She knew him so well, she could tell what he was thinking. Rafe was afraid of what had happened to her while Joshua had held her captive. She could see that Rafe was blaming himself. He had to stop doing that. He had saved her, just as he always had - in more ways than one. She decided that this would be the best way to show him.  
  
"I do. I need you. I need you to make me forget. Rafe, I know that you're trying so hard not to ask me what you really want to know."  
  
"No. It's OK - don't.." He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she'd already been, he wanted her to begin to forget.  
  
She placed a finger to his lips, urging him to be quiet as she continued. "He hurt me, Rafe - but not how you think. I'm fine. I'm better than fine, especially now that I'm home. The worst thing by far was that he gave me no choice but to hurt you, making me say things that I never thought I would to keep you safe. I almost became someone else, someone I didn't even recognize."  
  
Alison looked into his eyes and asked him once more, "Please, Rafe. I need you to make me remember what it feels like to be myself again."  
  
"Alison." He leaned closer, his lips inches away from hers.  
  
"Only you can," she whispered against them. "Just you."  
  
She pulled him to her, capturing his lips with hers. The moment she felt him kiss her back the thoughts of the ordeal she'd just been through melted away and turned into nothing. She held on tight as she kissed every inch of his face, the line of his jaw, his temple, and the cute little dimple on his cheek.  
  
He pulled back a bit and looked at her, as he did she felt his hands on her skin. His touch was so gentle it was as if he thought she was a piece of precious china or crystal, like she'd shatter if he got too close. She wouldn't have it. Alison was desperate for him, her hands fisted into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer. Her fingers then moved to the buttons, quickly undoing each and slipping the shirt off his shoulders. Her hands roamed over his skin, and she was thrilled as she watched how he shivered at her touch.  
  
He was so warm, Alison thought. She knew that it wasn't because it was summer. Even in the dead of winter he could be so incredibly warm. As always when they were together like this, she ached to feel his skin against hers. She lie back on the bed and pulled him down with her, loving the feel of his weight on her as he covered her body with his. Her arms closed around him, her fingernails gently scoring down his back. She sighed and deepened their kiss.  
  
Minute by minute, Rafe was finally starting to believe her. Everything would be OK, she was safe, Joshua had tried but he didn't hurt her enough to take her away from him. Though he was so relieved to know what he was beginning to realize was true, he never, ever wanted the feelings he'd just had to return. Rafe would never let her get near that much danger again.  
  
Alison could feel him start to relax. Tearing her mouth from his, she moved her lips to his shoulder and placed soft kisses across the smooth skin of his chest. As she felt his arms tighten around her she realized once more that they were so strong. His arms were always there to catch her, to hold her up, and to keep her safe. He was her hero. He was always coming to her rescue, never thinking twice about how much danger he himself was in. She needed Rafe to know how much she appreciated all he did for her. She needed him to feel how grateful she was to have him.  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes, seeing her love for him reflected back at her in his. This is all she ever wanted. Just this. Just him.  
  
As his lips moved to her shoulder, he caught the strap of her nightgown between in his teeth eased it down, exposing more of her soft, smooth skin in the process. Rafe placed a kiss where the strap used to lay, and she could feel him smile against her skin as he moved his mouth up the column of her throat, his soft, sweet kisses tickling her neck and making her smile herself. When he reached her face he looked into her eyes as he said softly, "I love you, Alison."  
  
Alison knew that it was working. As always, when they were together like this nothing else mattered. It was as if they were the only two people in the world.  
  
"and I love you," she said with a sigh, bringing her hand up to his face, touching his cheek. He covered her lips with his once again, kissing her thoroughly and leaving her breathless.  
  
Alison had wanted to say something more, but couldn't remember what it was at the moment. Just as she knew it would, being here like this quickly had made her forget anything else but him.  
  
As always, Rafe made all her wishes come true. 


End file.
